Farsa Matrimonial
by Lu de Andrew
Summary: Los mejores amigos de Candy y Albert planean una fuga para casarse. Albert ayuda a su amigo a planearlo todo pero Candy, sabiendo lo impulsiva que es su amiga, intenta detenerlo. Finalmente el matrimonio se lleva a cabo los dos amigos deciden acompañar a la pareja hasta la cabaña del lago del padre de la novia. Pero al llegar allí se llevan una sorpresa. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas! ¿Qué creen? Estoy algo falta de inspiración, como ya lo habrán notado. Así que, navegando por la red, me encontré con esta historia de Judith Janeway, y de inmediato pensé en nuestra pareja favorita. Esta historia es romántica, y tierna, como a mi me gustan y espero que a ustedes también. Así que sin más bla, bla, bla. Aquí está. Espero que la disfruten...**

**Farsa Matrimonial**

**Capítulo 1**

**Por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

Candice White pasó la mano por el cristal empañado de la ventanilla del taxi. Aquél era el lugar. Capilla «Siempre Felices», con letras en rosa y blanco, era fácil de encontrar. Entregó al taxista el dinero y bajó con su pequeña bolsa de mano. Se preguntó qué le podría haber ocurrido a Patty para fugarse a Reno. Fuera lo que fuera tenía que pararla.

Se apresuró por el camino nevado hacia la capilla. Sonaba un órgano. Imaginó que Patty la esperaría. Antes de llegar la puerta se abrió. Atravesó el umbral. En la entrada no había nadie, sólo ella y el hombre que le sujetaba la puerta.

-¿Candice White?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Alto de rasgos blancos: pelo cobrizo, ojos azules como el cielo, traje negro. Su barbilla recién afeitada tenía sombras negras.

-¿Si? -contestó.

-Casi íbamos a empezar sin ti -dijo agarrando su bolsa-. Por aquí, yo te guardaré esto.

-¿Y tú eres ... ?

-Lo siento, creí que Patty te habría hablado de mí. Soy Albert Andrew -dijo sonriendo y mostrando unos dientes blancos y dos hoyuelos.

Desde luego era el tipo de Patty, se dijo. Demasiado atractivo, tanto para sí mismo como para ella.

-Creí que me dijo que se iba a casar con... -vaciló, -¿Alistear Cornwell?-

- Sí, así es si no llegamos tarde. Yo soy el padrino.

Aquello comenzaba a tener sentido. Patty le había comentado algo sobre un amigo de Stear, pero estaba tan preocupada por la noticia de su boda que no le había prestado atención. Lo único que quería hacer era hablar con ella sobre la locura que iba a cometer.

-¿Crees que podrías hacerle entrar en razón a Stear?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, convencerle para que haga las cosas bien.

-¿Hacer las cosas bien? ¿Te refieres a hacer esto mismo pero con siete damas de honor, una orquesta y quinientos invitados sentados a cenar que aseguren la bancarrota de su padre?

Aquella contestación era típica de los hombres. No pensaban sino en el dinero.

-No creo que eso arruinara a Warren O´Brien, pero no, no me refería a eso. Cuando se entere su madre la va a destrozar.

Ése era verdaderamente el quid de la cuestión. No podía soportar que nadie hiciera daño a Mary O´Brien.

-Patty ya no es una niña, ¿no va a cumplir treinta años el mes que viene?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que está desesperada por casarse? Ha estado comprometida dos veces y desde luego ha tenido muchas proposiciones aparte de ésta. Podía haberse casado hace tiempo. Sólo estaba esperando al hombre adecuado.

-Entonces tienes razón. Stear es el hombre adecuado. Y ambos son ya adultos, saben lo que hacen.

¿Por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ese hombre?, se preguntó. Estaba claro que no iba a ayudarla.

-¿Dónde está Lindsay?

-Esperándote en el salón femenino.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? -dijo haciendo ademán de marcharse.

-Espera un minuto, ¿quieres?

-¿Qué? -preguntó dándose la vuelta de nuevo y sin disimular su irritación.

-Necesitarás esto -dijo acercándose para darle una caja de la floristería.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo habitual en estos casos, un ramo para la novia y un ramillete de los que se ponen en la cintura para la madrina. Ya he cortado una flor para el novio. Se la llevaré a Stear mientras tú recoges a Patty . - - Y dónde está Stear?

-En el salón masculino intentando no salir corriendo. –

-¿Qué ? Escucha, si se lo está pensando mejor entonces debemos hacerles un favor e intervenir ahora mismo.

-Pero si,sólo tiene miedo de que Patty cambie de opinión. No se ha cansado de repetir que no se casaría si tú no venías -dijo mirando el reloj-. Quedan diez minutos, así que por favor, trae a Patty.

Aunque había dicho «por favor» el tono era el de una orden. Quizá estuviera acostumbrado a que la gente viviera pendiente de él y lo obedeciera. Si era así desde luego aquel día iba a conocer una nueva experiencia. Se dio la vuelta sin contestar y se dirigió hacia la puerta en la que ponía «novias». Sacaría a Patty de allí. Los sacaría a ambos ella sola ya que Albert Andrew no estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Empujó la puerta y encontró a Patty frente a un espejo. Estaba girando y su vestido de punto rosa se enrollaba en sus piernas.

-¡Candy, por fin has venido! -dijo corriendo hacia ella y agarrándola del brazo-. He estado esperándote. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Flores -contestó buscando un lugar donde dejarlas-. Escucha, Patty , tenemos que hablar.

Patty tomó la caja, la llevó a un sofá y la abrió sacando las rosas del paquete y esparciendo su olor por la habitación.

-Rosas blancas y orquídeas blancas. ¿No son preciosas? Las ha comprado Albert , ¿no? Es tan amable. Nos ha ayudado a organizarlo todo. Stear tiene mucha suerte de tener un amigo como él.

-«Amable» no es precisamente el adjetivo que yo usaría para hablar de Albert Andrew.

-Lo sé. Es realmente atractivo, ¿verdad? No tanto como Stear, claro, pero en su estilo está muy bien.

No tenía intención de discutir sobre Albert. Ella y Patty nunca se habían sentido atraídas por los mismos hombres. Además tenía algo más importante de qué hablar. Se preguntaba cómo iba a lograr convencerla para que abandonara una idea tan precipitada.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Patty sacando el ramillete.

-Se supone que es para mí, pero déjalo, tenemos que hablar. Esto no está bien, y tú lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo mi abuela llevar las flores en la cintura.

A Patty le gustaba malinterpretarla a propósito.

-Estoy hablando de la boda.

Patty continuó mirando las flores sin hacerle caso. Por fin alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Ya lo tengo. Te lo sujetaré al pelo. Acércate al tocador y te lo pondré -Candy no se movió-. ¿Por qué no quitas ese abrigo? Te debes estar asando.

-No te cases hoy -rogó Candy mientras se lo quitaba. -Pero lo amo -contestó Patty dándose la vuelta lentamente para mirarla.

-Lo conoces hace sólo cuatro semanas. No es suficiente para casarte.

-Tú trabajas con él. ¿Acaso no se comporta bien e la oficina? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-No, por supuesto que no. Es un chico estupendo, sino no te lo hubiera presentado, pero piensa en tus padres, en tu madre.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hago. Se supone que madre no debe excitarse. ¿Y qué crees que ocurriría si organizo una gran boda?

-¿Y cómo crees que se pondrá cuando le digas que te has fugado y te has casado con un hombre al que sólo conoces hace un mes?

-Exactamente, no voy a hacer eso. Les presentaré a Stear y les daré tiempo para que vayan conociéndolo. Luego se lo contaré -dijo acercándose a Candy y haciéndola sentarse frente al espejo-. Y ahora déjame que te arregle el pelo.

Candy se hundió en la silla y se quedó mirando al reflejo de Patty en el espejo. Era incapaz de pensar en un argumento que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. Patty le quitó el pasador y comenzó a peinarla. -Tienes un pelo rubio dorado precioso.

-Es amarillo -contestó Candy automáticamente. Aquellas habían sido las primeras palabras que se habían dicho al conocerse en el Elisabeth Woods Scholl, un colegio sólo para señoritas.

-¿Son naturales los rizos?

-Desde luego -contestó Candy sonriendo.

-Me gustaría tener el pelo como tú.

Habían repetido y rememorado aquellas palabras muchas veces a lo largo de los años.

Candy nunca se había podido explicar que Patty, cuyo pelo negro formaba una perfecta cortina brillante hasta los hombros, pudiera envidiar su melena. Era un misterio, -y ni la había creído entonces ni la creía en ese momento. Sin embargo le gustaba que se lo dijera.

-Y 'ahora quieta -dijo sujetándole las flores con una horquilla detrás de la cabeza-. Te queda muy bien.

-¿Patty? -llamaron desde detrás de la puerta-. ¿Estás lista? Es un poco tarde.

-Sólo un minuto más.

Candy se levantó y miró a Patty a los ojos.

-Probablemente nos queremos más de lo que se quieren las hermanas, no deseo otra cosa más que tu felicidad. Pero también quiero a tu madre. Sé que piensas que ella haría lo que tú le pidieras, pero no tenía por qué recogerme cuando mi madre murió. No tenía por qué cuidarme y quererme. Lo hizo porque es una bellísima persona, y no puedo soportar pensar el daño que esto le va a causar. Por favor, no te cases hoy. Espera sólo un par de meses. ¿Qué pueden importarte un mes o dos más?

-¿Por qué sigues intentando hacerme cambiar de opinión? Esto es lo que quiero. Es lo que quiere Stear. Va a ser para siempre, pero quiero que ese siempre comience hoy. Por favor, Candy, deséame felicidad y sé mi madrina de boda como habíamos planeado desde niñas.

Tenía que admitirlo. Patty iba a casarse y nada la iba a parar. Mary y Warren sufrirían, eso era cierto. Había intentado protegerlos, pero bajo la negra cabellera y los ojos azules de Patty se escondía una voluntad de hierro. Entonces volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Candy contestó.

-Está bien, ya vamos.

El rostro de Patty se iluminó. La abrazó fuerte y dijo:

-Nunca sabrás lo que esto significa para mí. ¡Soy tan feliz!

-Me alegro por ti.

Era cierto. Una lágrima a punto de salir, sin embargo, contradecía sus palabras.

Albert se apoyó contra la pared y observó a Stear andando a grandes zancadas de un lado a otro. Hacía años que lo conocía, pero nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.

Mejor sería que aquella rubia amiga de Patty no lo estropeara todo. Si lo hacia Stear se iba a hundir. De pronto Stear paró.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco que te hayas ocupado de todo.

-Ya me lo has dicho unas cinco veces -dijo sonriendo y compadeciéndose de su amigo.

Si aquél era el resultado del amor, más valía no amar. -Sí, creo que sí, pero tengo que repetírtelo. Nunca lo olvidaré. Lo digo en serio. Si alguna vez puedo devolverte el favor, dímelo.

-No creo que me case, así que no será necesario. -Ahora dices eso, pero espera a que conozcas a la mujer de tu vida.

No tenía sentido discutir. Había conocido a muchos hombres que habían pasado por esa situación y todos decían lo mismo. Algunos seguían aún casados y otros no, pero el matrimonio los había transformado a todos. Bueno, no es que eso fuera malo, si es que era lo que querían. Pero no se veía a sí mismo en esa situación.

La puerta del salón femenino se abrió y Patty salió con Candy, que seguía sin parecer muy contenta. Lo cierto era que su estado de ánimo no tenía importancia siempre que asistiese a la ceremonia.

-Ya estamos listas -dijo Patty agarrándose del brazo de Stear, que estaba como en las nubes.

Era comprensible, se dijo Albert. Patty estaba guapísima: alta, morena. Hacían una buena pareja. Sin embargo, pensó, parecía cansada al lado de Candice White. Justo en ese momento Candy lo miró. Con el ceño algo fruncido y el mentón desafiante, parecía que le echaba a él la culpa de algo. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Candy.

-Eso era lo que iba a preguntar yo.

-Estabas ahí contra la pared como si fueras un semáforo, pero no sé qué tratas de decir.

-Sólo me preguntaba si todo estaba en orden.

-Todo perfecto. No podría ser mejor. Estoy a punto de ver cómo mi mejor amiga se casa sin que estén sus padres presentes, que ni siquiera lo saben.

-Las parejas se fugan y se casan constantemente. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Está claro que tú no lo comprendes -dijo dándose la vuelta y mostrando las orquídeas y las rosas en su cabellera rizada.

-Al final te has puesto mis flores. Te quedan muy bien en el pelo.

Candy se dio la vuelta para mirarlo ruborizado pero manteniendo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Ha sido idea de Patty,-no mía. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de «mis flores»?

-Le ayudé a Stear a prepararlo todo.

-¿Así que fuiste tú quien escogió la capilla «Siempre Felices»? ¿Y por qué? ¿Es que acaso la capilla «Cásate Entre La Nieve» cerraba en invierno?

-Sí. Ya sé que no es una catedral pero a ellos no les importa, así que no veo por qué te preocupa a ti.

Ella pareció dispuesta a lanzarse al ataque otra vez, de modo que él levantó una mano y dijo:

-De acuerdo, no me lo digas, no lo entendería, ¿no?

-Exacto -dijo elevando el mentón y enseñando el cuello.

La verdad era que tenía un cuello extraordinariamente largo. O quizá era que con el pelo recogido lo parecía. Y algo en su piel, blanca y cremosa, unida a ese pelo rubio invitaba a darle un mordisco y a besarla. Un momento, se dijo a sí mismo. También tenía un carácter tremendo. Era una gata, y justo en ese momento parecía dispuesta a arañarlo, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué.

-¿A qué estamos esperando? -preguntó Candy-. Hace un momento ibas a tirar la puerta para que saliéramos, y ahora estamos aquí parados.

-Se nos ha pasado el turno, pero la señora Byrd ha dicho que los casará enseguida -contestó Albert mirando su reloj-. Y debe de ser ya.

Como si hubiera estado planeado, justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y se oyeron voces y risas. Albert se dio la vuelta y trató de bajar a los novios de las nubes.

-Ha llegado el momento.

-¿Es la hora? ¿Estamos listos? ¿No falta nada?

Pobre Stear. Siempre había sido un gran ejecutivo. Manejaba un montón de proyectos al mismo tiempo. Y sin embargo en ese momento no podía ni con su boda. Albert buscó en su bolsillo.

-Aquí tengo el anillo. Siguenos. Creo que tenemos que abrir la marcha -dijo volviéndose a Candy y ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ella se quedó mirando su brazo y luego puso una mano sobre su puño con solemnidad. Aún parecía enfadada. No, no era eso. Estaba triste. Le dio unos golpecitos con la mano que le quedaba libre, contrastando su piel bronceada con la blancura de la suya, y le dijo al oído:

-También tengo pañuelo por si te hace falta durante la ceremonia.

-No seas tonto. ¿Por qué iba a llorar? No soy yo la que se casa.

De pie junto a Patty observó cómo la señora Byrd se levantaba de] órgano para dirigir la ceremonia entre cestos de flores de plástico. Parecía que lo iba a hacer todo ella sola. Debía de haber estudiado en el mismo colegio para expertos eficientes que Albert Andrew. Si torcía la cabeza hacia la derecha lo vería, pero prefirió centrar su atención en la señora Byrd. Albert tenía algo que la hacía sentirse incómoda. Sobre todo cuando dejaba su mirada fija en ella con esos ojos azules. Parecía que se la iba a comer. La señora Byrd tenía delante un enorme libro de ceremonias, pero según parecía no necesitaba consultarlo. Miró a los novios sonriendo y comenzó:

-Queridos amigos...

En pocos minutos Patty estaría casada. Su mejor amiga, casi hermana, se marchaba para siempre. De hecho en espíritu ya la había abandonado. Al salir del salón femenino se había dirigido hacia Stear como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Nunca había actuado así con ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera con aquellos dos novios que tuvo. En realidad la boda no era ninguna sorpresa. Era de esperar. La habían planeado miles de veces durante aquellos dos compromisos. Patty era una persona que necesitaba casarse, necesitaba pertenecer a alguien que le entregara su vida.

A partir de aquel momento la vería mucho menos. Al menos eso era lo que había ocurrido con otras amigas que se habían casado. Incluso había perdido el contacto con muchas de ellas. Era algo natural, siempre ocurría. Y cuando tuvieran mitos descubrirían que ya no tenían nada en común.

La señora Byrd estaba de nuevo sentada al órgano eléctrico interpretando a Mendelssohn. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Acaso la ceremonia había terminado? No se había enterado de nada. Patty y Stear salieron casi corriendo de la capilla. Albert le ofreció el brazo. Elevó la vista y encontró esos ojos azules. Parecía preocupado.

-Quizá deberías llorar.

-¿Qué?

-No sé, pareces tan triste.

-No seas tonto -dijo elevando el mentón y agarrando su brazo-. Vamos.

Era ridículo marchar del brazo con él como si aquella ceremonia tuviera algo de formal, pero Albert parecía tener muy claro cómo debían ser las cosas. Patty y Stear esperaban fuera.

-Por fin -dijo Patty-. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estamos casados!

Se acercó a Stear y lo besó de lleno, él le devolvió el beso. Candy sonrió y esperó a que terminaran. Miró su reloj. Probablemente querrían ir a comer a algún sitio, aunque era muy tarde. Si se daban prisa podría tomar el último vuelo de vuelta a San Francisco y no tendría que quedarse a dormir en Reno. Quería volver a su apartamento, se sentía rara. Por fin dejaron de besarse.

-Tenemos que ir por los abrigos -dijo Patty dirigiéndose al salón femenino.

De pronto Candy se volvió y le tiró el ramo de flores. Antes de que pudiera contestar Candy lo cazó al vuelo instintivamente.

-¡Candy! ¡Te toca! -rió Patty.

-Querrás decir que me has atrapado -respondió Candy.

Patty sabia muy bien que Candy nunca hubiera intentado agarrar el ramo de flores de una novia a propósito.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Albert -. Se supone que deberías estar contenta. Si agarras el ramo, ¿no significa eso que tú serás la próxima en casarte?

-No seas tonto, eso son supersticiones.

-¡Deja ya de decir eso!

-¿De decir qué?

-Que soy tonto. No soy tonto.

-Magnífico -dijo poniendo las flores en sus manos-. Entonces toma esto porque yo no tengo intención de casarme.

* * *

Candy miraba por la ventana del coche de Albert mientras viajaban por la autopista. Oía el rumor de las voces de los recién casados en el asiento de atrás. Sobre su regazo tenía el ramo de flores. Albert se lo había devuelto con una mirada tan desafiante que no se había atrevido a rechazarlo. El perfume de las flores la invadía.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la cabaña?

Se mordió el labio ocultando una sonrisa. Albert se iba a llevar una sorpresa. La abuela de Patty, acostumbrada a la vida de ciudad, había llamado a aquella casa frente al lago la «cabaña», y luego todos la habían seguido llamando así. Seguro que a Patty no se le había ocurrido ni pensar que Stear y Albert esperaban una cabaña de verdad.

-Ya casi hemos llegado. Te avisaré cuando tengas que girar.

Era lógico que Patty hubiera querido pasar su primera noche de bodas allí. El lago Tahoe era un lugar precioso y la casa más lujosa que cualquier hotel. Patty habla insistido en que Albert y ella fueran con ellos a comer y a celebrarlo, y no había podido negarse. Sólo tendría que asegurarse de salir a tiempo hacia el aeropuerto.

-Este lago y estas montañas son increíbles. Nunca había visto nada tan bonito -dijo Albert .

-¿No habías estado aquí nunca? -preguntó Candy-. Creía que eras de San Francisco.

-No, vine a vivir a San Francisco hace sólo un par de semanas. Sólo he visto la ciudad, no he tenido tiempo de ver el resto de California.

-La cabaña es la tercera a la izquierda, entra por entre esos pilares de piedra -se dio la vuelta y le preguntó a Patty-: ¿Estás segura de que no iba a venir nadie a pasar el fin de semana? -

-Estoy segura. Mamá y papá tienen una fiesta esta noche.

Las casas de ese lado del lago estaban bastante retiradas de la carretera y tenían un aspecto lujoso. Albert había reducido la velocidad y observaba cada una de ellas al pasar. Probablemente en ese momento se estaría imaginando la verdad. Nada más girar vieron la de la familia de Patty, de piedra de río y cedro entre altísimos pinos.

-¿Cabaña? ¡Vaya, vaya! -exclamó parando delante del porche frontal.

-Así es como le llamó siempre mi abuela -dijo Patty-. Ustedes dos escuchen. Nuestro plan es el siguiente: Albert y Stear irán a la tienda y comprarán algo de comer. Mientras tanto Candy y yo encenderemos las chimeneas. Es mucho más agradable comer aquí que en un restaurante.

Candy salió del coche. No era una división de tareas muy justa. Encender las chimeneas sólo supondría encender unas cuantas cerillas puesto que la persona que cuidaba de la casa siempre dejaba la leña preparada. Sin embargo quería quedarse a solas con Patty. Deseaba decirle que se sentía muy feliz por ella. Y además se libraría un rato de Albert. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que Patty y Stear querían emparejarlos. Patty siguió a Candy, Albert y Stear se fueron con el coche.

-Aquí están las llaves -comentó Patty intentando abrir.

La puerta se resistía. Candy sujetaba el ramo de novia. De pronto se abrió y al otro lado apareció Mary O´Brien.

-¡Patty, Candy! Estaba segura de que había oído el ruido de un coche. No sabíamos que pensabais venir este fin de semana.

Entonces Mary se quedó mirando el ramo de novia.

-¡Mamá, no te lo vas a creer. Es de lo más romántico. Candy acaba de casarse!.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ya saben, si les gustó, hagánmelo saber, por favor. Y si no también, jaja, todos los reviews son bien recibidos.

Hasta la próxima...No tardaré mucho...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo prometido es deuda...**

**Farsa Matrimonial**

**Capítulo 2**

**Por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

Se quedó boquiabierta. Tenía que decir algo, pero era incapaz. Mary O´Brien la miró, dolida. Candy le había hecho daño. Justo lo que nunca hubiera deseado, Y todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso Patty? se preguntó. Mary se recobró y se apresuró a abrirle los brazos.

-¡Querida mía, qué felicidad! -exclamó abrazándola y besándola-. Pero no te quedes ahí en la puerta. Entra y cuéntamelo todo, todo. ¿Dónde está el novio?

-Se ha ido con el padrino a comprar comida -dijo Patty-. Queríamos hacer una pequeña celebración en la cabaña.

-¿Quién es el novio? ¿Lo conozco?

-Se llama Albert Andrew, y acaba de raptarla ahora mismo. Es un hombre terrible. Espera a conocerlo.

Candy seguía inmóvil. Patty era capaz de hablar y hablar aparentando inocencia aunque hubiera hecho cualquier barbaridad. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Yo...

-¿Qué ocurre Candy? -preguntó Mary.

-Le preocupa molestar a ti y a papá -se adelantó Patty a decir acercándose a su madre y haciéndole una señal a Candy-. Me dijiste el otro día que tenías una fiesta esta noche.

-La cancelaron en el último momento, gracias a Dios, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo. Pero pasen y quitense los abrigos. Tienen que contarme toda la historia.

-Espera, mami -dijo Patty tomando a Candy del brazo-. Candy y yo queremos dejar nuestras cosas arriba y peinarnos un poco. Es sólo un minuto. Bajaremos enseguida.

Kit se soltó pero subió las escaleras. Tenía que decirle un par de cosas a Patty. Se paró a mitad de camino. Mary las observaba preocupada.

-¿Dónde está Warren? -preguntó.

-En el lago, por supuesto, examinando el nivel del agua -explicó con una sonrisa que pareció borrar la preocupación de su rostro.

Eso significaba que acababan de llegar. Lo primero que hacía Warren cuando llegaba a la casa del lago era examinar el nivel del agua. Si no hubiera llegado tarde a la capilla habrían llegado antes que Mary y Warren y entonces Patty no habría mentido. La siguió por las escaleras. Sin decir una palabra entraron en la habitación de Patty. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Candy se dirigió directamente a la cama y tiró en ella el ramo de flores, los guantes y el abrigo.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Sé que estás enfadada -dijo Patty quitándose ella también el abrigo.

-¿Enfadada? No estoy enfadada, estoy furiosa, disgustada, molesta y atónita. ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así? No va a tardar ni diez minutos en averiguar la verdad y tú vas a quedar fatal.

-No tiene por qué averiguar nada si tú y Candy no se lo dicen.

-Exacto. Albert va a pensar que te has vuelto loca y les contará la verdad. Luego llamará al psiquiátrico para que vengan por ti. ¿Y qué me dices de Stear? ¿No acabas de comprometerte con él «hasta que la muerte los separe»? ¿O es que te ha firmado un acuerdo prematrimonial en el que dice que se conforma con lo que sea hasta que a ti te convenga?

-Stear lo comprenderá -dijo Patty seria-. No quería decirlo pero...

-¿Pero qué? -preguntó Candy al ver que no terminaba la frase.

-Mamá está peor del corazón.

-¿Peor? -repitió hundiéndose en la cama.

-Sí, por eso no quería decírselo. No debe llevarse disgustos.

-No lo sabía. Cenamos juntas el otro día y no me dijo ni una palabra.

-Bueno, ya la conoces. Nunca quiere hablar de ello. Siempre quiere que finjamos que no ocurre nada. Bastante susto se ha llevado ya. Imagínate qué habría sucedido si le digo que la que sé ha casado soy yo

-Pero podías haber dicho simplemente que veníamos de la boda de cualquier otra persona.

-Bueno, no se me ocurrió, no soy tan rápida. Ahora la mentira ya está contada, tenemos que seguir con ella. Es sólo una tarde. Luego Albert nos llevará al aeropuerto de Reno.

-Con Mary y Warren no va a ser sólo cuestión de una tarde.

-Olvídate de las invitaciones. Lo único que tienes que hacer es llamarles mañana y decirles que Albert y tú están de acuerdo en que ha sido un error casarse.

-¿Y qué pasa con Stear y con Albert ? ¿Estarán de acuerdo?

-Yo hablaré con Stear. Tú encárgate de Albert.

-¿Yo? Pero si no lo conozco de nada. ¿Qué pretendes que le diga? Lo siento, ya

sé que no nos conocemos pero ¿te importaría hacer como que acabamos de casarnos? ¿Es que no puede decírselo Stear?

-No hay tiempo. Tenemos que hablar con ellos antes de que los vean mamá y papá -Patty se quitó el anillo de compromiso e intentó ponérselo a Candy-. Toma, póntelo.

-Eh, para, no me queda -exclamó Candy retirando la mano.

-Te tiene que valer. Mamá nunca te creerá si no llevas un anillo.

En eso tenía razón, Mary no la creara sin el anillo. Y si llegara a sospechar la verdad el shock sería tremendo. No sólo porque Patty se hubiera fugado para casarse, sino porque además no la había avisado.

-Espera, déjame a mí -dijo Candy esforzándose por meterse el anillo.

Le estaba pequeño. Sacárselo iba a ser difícil. Lo miró. No era de su estilo, pero simbolizaba la unión de Patty y Stear.

-No sé cómo puedes separarte de él .

Tengo que hacerlo. Además es sólo para una tarde. Vamos abajo antes de que lleguen. Recuerda, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarte inmensamente feliz. De esa forma todo saldrá bien.

Albert entró de nuevo con el coche entre los dos pilares de piedra que daban a la casa.

-La familia de Patty tiene una buena cabaña.

-Es grande, ¿verdad? La construyeron como casa de verano a principios de siglo. ¡Los O´Brien de San Francisco! Me alegro de que Patty quiera esperar un poco para presentarme como su marido. No estoy muy seguro de que esté preparado.

-¿Crees que serán unos snobs?

-Patty no lo es, así que supongo que su familia tampoco. Pero ya sabes, son una de esas viejas familias de fortuna, y con una sola hija. Excepto Candy, claro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «excepto Candy»? No son hermanas, ¿no? -preguntó mientras reducía la velocidad.

Entonces Patty y Candy salieron por la puerta principal.

-No, no son hermanas. La familia de Patty la recogió cuando la madre de Kit murió. Ellas se sienten como hermanas. Y qué, ¿te gusta Candy?

No tuvo tiempo de responder. Candy y Patty se acercaron corriendo poniéndose delante del coche. Albert paró en seco.

-¿Qué diablos ... ?

Apagó el motor. Candy abrió la puerta. Él salió y la tomó por los hombros.

-¿Qué clase de locura es ésta? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que hay hielo? El coche podía haber patinado, te podía haber atropellado.

Candy no respondió. Deslizó los brazos por su cuello, cerró los ojos y lo besó en la boca. Albert vaciló. Puso las manos en sus caderas agarrándola con fuerza para rechazarla, pero la dulzura de aquella boca presionando sobre la suya lo dejó paralizado por unos minutos. De pronto ella interrumpió el beso y abrió los ojos. ¿,Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos verdes? se preguntó Albert .

-Lo siento -susurró Candy contra su boca.

Aquellas palabras lo despertaron por fin. La apartó un poco.

-Está bien, tortolitos -los llamó Patty-, déjenlo y ayudenme a llevar esto adentro.

Albert miró a su alrededor. Patty y Stear estaban al otro lado del coche con los paquetes. Stear lo miraba haciéndole una débil señal para que mirara hacia el porche de la casa. Miró en esa dirección y vio a una pareja de pie. El hombre era alto y con el pelo cano, y la mujer era casi igual que Patty pero mayor. Sonreían y lo saludaban con la mano. El asintió, sonrió y le preguntó a Candy entre dientes:

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Son los padres de Patty. Ella les ha dicho que tu y yo nos hemos casado hoy. No quería decirles la verdad, así que por favor, sigue el juego. Es sólo una tarde.

-Es en broma, ¿no? Stear te ha pedido que me gastes una broma -inquirió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No es ninguna broma -contestó Candy deslizando las manos por su pecho-. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero la madre de Patty padece del corazón. Un susto podría matarla.

-No es una buena idea.

-Candy volvió la vista hacia el porche. Albert la imitó. Stear llevaba todas las bolsas y Patty, agarrando de los brazos a sus padres, intentaba convencerlos para que entraran en la casa.

-Enseguida vamos para allá -gritó Candy.

Los O´Brien volvieron a saludarlos y se dejaron llevar adentro. Entonces ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-Por favor. Tienes que ayudarme.

-No. Cuando se cuentan mentiras siempre te acaban pillando. Iremos adentro, diremos la verdad y dejaremos que Stear y Patty lo arreglen todo ellos solitos.

Albert comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Candy caminó a su lado pero al llegar a las escaleras gritó y se cayó. Él se dio la vuelta. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con una pierna estirada y la otra escondida bajo la falda.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó agachándose para ayudarla y ofreciéndole una mano.

-Perfectamente -contestó sin agarrar su mano.

Albert dio un paso atrás esperando a que se levantara pero justo cuando apoyó el pie vio que Candy hacía una mueca de dolor. La agarró antes de que volviera a caerse y la sujetó por la cintura.

-Te has debido de torcer un tobillo.

-Estoy perfectamente -replicó agarrándose a su abrigo.

-Sí, muy bien.

Albert la tomó en brazos. Ella se agarró a su cuello con las manos heladas.

-Y además estás helada.

La llevó por las escaleras hasta la puerta principal.

Ella sintió un escalofrío y se acurrucó en su cuello. Stear abrió la puerta nada más acercarse ellos como si hubieran estado esperándolos. Patty estaba a su lado.

-¡Qué romántico! -suspiró Patty-. ¡La lleva en brazos para atravesar el umbral!

-Se resbaló en el hielo -explicó Albert -. Creo que...

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Candy se deslizó desde sus brazos al suelo apoyando ambos pies. Él se quedó mirándola.

-¿Pero y tu tobillo?

Candy lo rodeó por el cuello y sonrió mientras decía en un tono suave pero serio:

-Te dije que me encontraba perfectamente bien. -Me has tendido una trampa -contestó él apartando sus brazos.

-Por favor, sigue el juego -rogó en voz baja-. Es importante.

Candy se dio la vuelta para mirar a los O´Brien, de pie, sonriendo.

-Éste es Albert Andrew. Albert , me gustaría que conocieras a Mary y Warren O´Brien.

Los O´Brien dieron un paso adelante para saludarlo con una calurosa sonrisa de bienvenida. No podía negarse a estrecharles la mano, pero Candice White desde luego no iba a manipularlo de aquel modo.

-Señora O´Brien, es un placer conocerla -dijo estrechando una mano tan frágil que casi la estrujó-. Señor O´Brien, ¿qué tal está usted?

-Llámame Warren, por favor, estamos en familia.

Aquella era su oportunidad. Tenía que acabar con esa farsa. Miró a Stear, pero él evitó su mirada, así que se volvió hacia Candy.

-En realidad no estamos casados, ¿verdad Candy?

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Candy lo agarró del brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Me parece mentira.

Patty y Stear rieron. Tendría que hablar también con Stear más tarde. Por el momento bastaba con Candy.

-La verdad es que los dos parecen un poco aturdidos. Bueno, ya pasará. ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? Vamos al salón.

Mary O´Brien los llevó a todos hacia un enorme salón con una chimenea de piedra en un extremo. Albert agarró a Candy de la muñeca para retenerla.

-Lo siento, Albert -susurró ella-. De verdad que lo siento. Pero por favor, ¿no podrías fingir sólo un par de horas?

-No dejaré que me manipules -dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

-No ha sido idea mía. Fue Patty. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta la idea de fingir que estoy casada contigo? -dijo en un murmullo que, a pesar del tono, conservaba plenamente su vehemencia.

Él abrió la boca para contestar pero luego la cerró. Tal y como lo había dicho, casarse con él sonaba a algo repulsivo. ¿Era ésa la opinión que tenía de él?

-En ese caso acabemos cuanto antes -contestó soltándola y acercándose a donde estaban todos.

-¡Albert! - lo llamó Candy.

Él no hizo caso.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Mary O´Brien asombrada al verlo acercarse.

-Sí -contestó él.

-¿Qué ... ? -comenzó Mary a preguntar levantándose del sofá.

Estaba pálida. Antes de terminar la frase se puso una mano sobre la cabeza y se volvió a hundir en el asiento.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó Patty inclinándose hacia ella en el asiento.

-Mary, ¿qué te ocurre? -preguntó Warren poniéndose en pie.

-¡Mary! -gritó Candy cruzando la habitación apresuradamente y arrodillándose a su lado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Es sólo que me puse de pie demasiado deprisa.

Warren pareció creerla y volvió a sentarse, pero Candy permaneció a su lado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que estoy segura -contestó Mary dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla a Candy.

Mary estaba más pálida aún que Candy. Quizá ella tuviera razón. Quizá Mary podía caer enferma si sufría un shock. Albert se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se preguntó qué haría.

-Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir Albert –dijo Mary.

Candy se volvió para mirarlo en silencio pero con expresión acusadora.

-Señora O´Brien...

-Por favor, llámame Mary. Como dice Warren, ahora eres de nuestra familia.

-Mary, entonces. El caso es que siento como si estuviéramos imponiéndoos nuestra presencia a ti y a Warren. Pensábamos comer algo y volver a San Francisco, pero no quisiera que resultáramos una molestia, no quisiera interferir en vuestros planes.

-No podemos tener ningún plan mejor. Celebrar su boda con nosotros es maravilloso, es una ocasión única. Debo confesar que me ha sorprendido terriblemente, pero ha sido una buena sorpresa. Siéntate Albert , por favor -dijo señalándole un pequeño sofá de apenas dos plazas cerca de ella.

Albert se sentó y Mary izó a Candy indicándole que se sentara al lado de su marido. Al hacerlo sus muslos se rozaron por la escasez del espacio. Ella se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído «gracias». Luego se puso derecha de nuevo. Albert captó el olor de las rosas de su pelo con aquel movimiento de cabeza. Se volvió para mirarla de perfil. Tenía un cuello adorable. Tan adorable que apenas se fijó en su duro mentón.

Quizá debería demostrarle que ella no era la única persona terca entre los presentes, se dijo Albert a sí mismo. Podía acceder a fingir que era su marido, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que le fuera a poner las cosas fáciles, Se había abalanzado sobre él y lo había besado sin previo aviso, así que le demostraría qué se sentía cuando te manipulaban sin explicación alguna.

La rodeó por los hombros con toda naturalidad. Ella se volvió y le mostró una sonrisa radiante. Era toda una mentirosa, pensó. Entonces la atrajo a su lado y su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse, pero siguió tirando de ella hasta que por fin se hundió en el asiento con él.

-Stear nos ha contado que fue él quien os presentó -comentó Warren aclarándose la garganta.

-Sí, se puede decir que él es el responsable de todo -contestó Albert mirándolo.

Stear lo miró lleno de inocencia. En cuanto lo pillara a solas se iba a enterar, pensó.

-Parece que ha sido un romance rápido -intervino Mary como preguntando,

-Sí, yo diría que instantáneo; ¿verdad cariño? -contestó inclinándose hacia Candy y besándola en el cuello.

Ella se puso completamente rígida, pero no se apartó. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado en donde la había besado. Tiró de ella y la miró. No se atrevía ni a mirarlo. El rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Un punto a su favor.

-¿Y tus padres? -preguntó Mary.

-Sus padres han muerto -se apresuró a contestar Candy-. Tuvieron un accidente de coche hace cinco años.

-Siento mucho oír eso -contestó Mary.

También sus padres sentirían mucho oír que estaban muertos, se dijo Candy. Seguro que se sentían vivitos y coleando.

-Y no tiene más familia -añadió Candy.

Albert la miró. Aquella mujer era un pequeño diablo. Una asesina rubia de cabellos revueltos y ojos verdes. Ella le devolvió la mirada con expresión de inocencia y con una de esas tiernas sonrisas dedicadas «sólo para ti».

-Bien, Albert -dijo Warren-, pues ahora ya tienes familia porque al casarte con Candy nosotros también entramos en el lote.

-Muchas gracias -contestó Albert con voz ronca. Aquella era buena gente, pensó. Era una barbaridad engañarlos así-. Candy y yo pensamos que la familia es muy importante. Hasta tal punto lo pensamos que vamos a ponernos inmediatamente manos a la obra para tener una nuestra muy pronto. ¿No es verdad, cariño?

Sin darle oportunidad siquiera de contestar se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la boca. Ella se quedó absolutamente quieta. Los músculos de sus hombros estaban rígidos. Se hubiera reído a carcajadas si no hubiera sido porque la estaba besando. Dos puntos a su favor, se dijo mientras seguía besándola. Tenía la intención de haberle dado sólo un beso rápido, pero sus labios, al principio duros y firmes, se hicieron luego suaves y dulces haciéndole prisionero sin utilizar arma alguna. No podía moverse. Un momento, se dijo a sí mismo, sí podía. La abrazó y la acercó más a él.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de abrir el champán -dijo Patty despertándolo de entre las brumas en que se encontraba su mente.

Se apartó de ella y se quedó mirándola. ¿Cómo le había hecho eso?, se preguntó. Era lo mismo que le había hecho cuando lo había besado afuera. Miró a su alrededor. Mary y Warren sonreían. Stear parpadeó y sonrió.

Patty estaba de pie.

-¿Me ayudas con el champán, Stear?

-Desde luego -contestó él levantándose y siguiéndola.

Albert volvió la vista hacia Candy. Estaba colorada hasta los huesos y sonreía nerviosa.

-Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido aquí a celebrarlo -comentó Mary-. Warren y yo no queremos ni oír hablar de que se van a San Francisco. Tienen que quedarse aquí a pasar la noche. Insisto. Somos nosotros los que nos marchamos, y nos llevaremos a Patty y a tu amigo Stear.

Fantástico. Sólo faltaba eso, pensó. Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-Eres muy amable, pero Candy y yo tenemos planes para esta noche, ¿no es así, cariño?

Si él era el marido al menos tendría algún derecho, pensó. Por lo menos a decidir dónde iban a pasar la luna de miel. Y desde luego pensaba pasarla solo en su apartamento.

Candy se apartó un poco de Albert . Ya tenía bastante con aquellos besos. Sin embargo él la apretó los hombros unos momentos antes de relajarse una pizca y dejarla separarse sólo unos milímetros. ¿Por qué la había besado?, se preguntó. Comprendía que hubiera querido desquitarse, pero se había pasado de la raya. Aquella declaración de que pensaban tener hijos pronto estaba de más. Y no habría sido necesario que la besara de esa forma.

Lo miró a hurtadillas, pero él debió verla por el rabillo de] ojo, porque se volvió arqueando las cejas y preguntó:

-¿Todo bien?

Su manera de preguntar torciendo ligeramente la boca demostraba que sabía de sobra que todo no iba bien. Era evidente que no quería ponerle las cosas fáciles.

-Perfectamente -contestó entre dientes mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Tendrían que arrancarle esa sonrisa postiza al llegar a San Francisco, pensó Candy.

-Stear me ha dicho que eres de Chicago –comentó Warren.

-Sí, él y yo trabajábamos juntos para la misma empresa en Chicago hasta que él se vino aquí a trabajar para la Calvert Container Corporación. Conoció a Candy en la empresa y nos presentó, y el resto, como se suele decir, es historia.

-¿Entonces te vas a ir a vivir a Chicago, Candy? -No -contestó ella deprisa.

Odiaba la idea de abandonar San Francisco y, casada o no, no pasaba por aquello.

-De hecho yo me he mudado a San Francisco -intervino Albert -. Empiezo a trabajar en Calvert el lunes que viene.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Candy atónita.

-Sí, ¿no es fantástico? Me han dado el empleo. Me reservaba la sorpresa para más tarde -añadió elevando una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Candy estuvo a punto de apartarle la mano de un golpe. -Es maravilloso -dijo Mary.

-Increíble -añadió Candy mirándolo.

-¿No estás contenta, amor mío? Ahora nos veremos de día y de noche.

¿Que si estaba contenta? ¿Cómo iba a estar contenta?, se preguntó furiosa. Había estado contando los minutos que faltaban para perderlo de vista.

-Pareces sorprendida, Candy -dijo Warren-. Se ve que Candy sabe cómo guardar un secreto. ¿Te has enfadado porque no te lo ha contado antes?

Por supuesto que estaba enfadada. Estaba enfadada con Albert , con Patty y consigo misma por dejarse meter en aquel lío.

-Sí, estoy terriblemente enfadada contigo, cariño -dijo con toda la dulzura de que fue capaz-. Los matrimonios se lo cuentan todo, ¿sabes? Deberías habérmelo dicho.

-Lo siento amor mío -contestó él en el mismo tono dulce-. No lo volveré a hacer.

Se inclinó hacia ella. Sería mejor que no volviera a besarla ya la había atormentado bastante.

-Se está haciendo tarde -dijo Candy sonriendo y escapándose del sofá-. ¿Por qué, no vamos a preparar algo de comer? No queremos marchamos de noche.

-¿Saben una cosa? -anunció Patty entrando en la habitación-. Mientras estábamos aquí hablando se ha organizado una tormenta.

-Es cierto -dijo Stear, que entraba detrás de ella con una bandeja llena de copas y champán-. Lo hemos oído por la radio de la cocina. La carretera está cortada. No podemos irnos hasta mañana…

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Farsa Matrimonial**

**Capítulo 3**

**Adaptación por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

Albert cerró la puerta del dormitorio con un golpe firme. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño contiguo. Candy se las había apanado para colarse mientras él bajaba al coche por las maletas. Todas las mujeres hacían lo mismo. Dejó caer la maleta en el suelo pero como había alfombra apenas hizo ruido. Buena alfombra, y bonita habitación, pensó. Como el resto de la casa: lujosa pero cálida. En otras circunstancias hubiera disfrutado de ella. En la situación presente, sin embargo, prefería dormir en el coche aunque estuviera nevando.

La maleta de Candy estaba sobre la cama. De ella salía algo verde y sedoso. Se preguntó si sería el camisón y si dormiría con él. En realidad le daba igual, no tenía ningún interés. Era imposible que se interesara por aquella mujer después de cómo lo había engañado. Miró la cama. Era bastante pequeña. Con todas las habitaciones que debía haber en la casa y les habían ido a dar precisamente ésa. Les podían haber dado otra con una cama más grande..

Candy salió del baño completamente vestida.

-¿Tienes tu maleta?

El no contestó.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó elevando el mentón desafiante de ese modo tan particular suyo-. ¿Por qué no contestas?

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y habló por fin.

-Ya estamos solos así que no hace falta que sigamos fingiendo.

-Sólo trataba de ser amable -contestó ella apartando la mirada.

-Está bien, pero no tengo ganas de conversaciones amables. Lo único que quiero es dormir y salir de aquí mañana cuanto antes.

-¿Y crees que yo no? Créeme, se me hace largo esperar hasta mañana -dijo acercándose a su maleta y abriéndola.

Él la observó por un momento mientras buscaba algo y luego doblaba y volvía a doblar ropa.

-¿Por qué nos ha dado Mary esta habitación con una cama tan pequeña?

-No es pequeña, es normal. Debes estar acostumbrado a camas enormes, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias pensé... ya sabes -dijo poniéndose recta y mirándolo.

-¿Qué pensaste?

Mejor sería que no le pidiera que se fuera a dormir a otra parte. Seguro que tenía costumbre de engatusar a la gente con esos ojos verdes, pero con él no le serviría de nada.

-Pensé que no te importaría dormir en el suelo -contestó bajando la vista y luego mirándolo de nuevo.

-Pues me importa mucho. Por si no te has dado cuenta está nevando. Hace demasiado frío para dormir toda la noche en el suelo.

-Normalmente suele haber mantas en el armario.

-Muy bien, en ese caso y ya que te resulta tan molesto compartir esta cama conmigo, recogeremos esas mantas y tú dormirás en el suelo.

-¿Yo? -preguntó Candy sorprendida.

-Sí, tú. Tú eres la que me ha metido en este lío.

-No he sido yo, ha sido Patty .

-Permíteme que no esté de acuerdo contigo. Recuerdo perfectamente haberles dicho a Warren y a Mary que no estábamos casados y fuiste tú quien me contradijo.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Pensé que lo comprendías.

-Bien, pues no lo comprendo. Lo único que sé es que me veo aquí prisionero, forzado a fingir que soy el marido de una persona a la que no conozco y a pasar la luna de miel en esta habitación. Creo que sólo por eso me merezco la cama.

Tenía que asegurarse de que ella comprendía bien su posición, así que cruzó la habitación y se tumbó en medio de la cama estirándose todo lo que pudo.

-Se hunde un poco pero servirá -dijo cruzando los brazos bajo la cabeza y respirando sonoramente para demostrar que estaba cómodo.

-Bien.

Ella dio un paso hacia el armario y lo abrió con estruendo.

-Oh... -exclamó.

Albert elevó la cabeza para ver qué ocurría. El armario estaba vacío, sólo había unos cuantos juegos de mesa en un estante. Candy se acercó a la cama.

-No hay mantas.

-Ya veo -contestó él imperturbable dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre la almohada.

Candy se inclinó sobre la cama y levantó un poco la colcha.

-No me digas que vas a acostarte con ropa.

-No seas tonto. Estoy mirando a ver si hay suficientes mantas en la cama para repartírnoslas.

Él se sentó sacando las piernas de la cama.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tonto? Si hay alguien tonto aquí eres tú. No entiendo por qué no podemos dormir los dos en la misma cama.

-En primer lugar porque no es lo suficientemente grande -dijo poniendo la colcha en su lugar.

-¿Y en segundo lugar? ella alisó la colcha sin contestar-. Vamos, dilo.

-En segundo lugar, por si quieres saberlo, por ti.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Es que soy tan repulsivo que no puedes soportar estar a mi lado ni siquiera con los ojos cerrados y las luces apagadas?

-No seas...

-Si me vuelves a llamar tonto no me hago responsable de mis actos.

-Eso es, a eso exactamente me refería. Eres una amenaza.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-Te has pasado la tarde y la noche tocándome y amenazándome. Lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Amenazándote? Eso es imposible. ¿Quieres hablar de amenazas? Vas a ver. ¿Qué me dices de traerme hasta aquí, tirarte sobre mi coche hasta el punto de que creí que te iba a atropellar, abalanzarte sobre mí, besarme y obligarme a fingir que soy tu marido? Eso es una amenaza.

-No se me ocurrió ningún otro modo de resultar convincente.

-Bien. Y supongo que también has matado a toda mi familia sólo para resultar convincente.

-¿Qué?

-Les dijiste a Mary y a Warren que soy hijo único y que mis padres han muerto.

-¿Y no están muertos?

-No, ni tampoco mis cinco hermanos.

-¿Tienes cinco hermanos?

-Los tenía hasta hoy. Parece que ahora estoy solo.

-Supongo que estás enfadado porque te he obligado a fingir -comenzó a decir ella. Eso no iba a negarlo. Sin embargo, mientras estaba ahí de pie escuchándola, podía sentir que su irritación iba desapareciendo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?, se preguntó.

Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo..

.-. No te culpo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero tienes que creerme. Yo nunca hubiera hecho una cosa así. Lindsay por lo general actúa de un modo impulsivo y muchas veces los demás tenemos que cargar con las consecuencias.

-Comprendo -contestó automáticamente.

En realidad lo único que comprende era que ya no estaba indignado. Resultaba irritante que ella hubiera conseguido que se le pasara el enfado. Lo próximo sería convencerlo de que le cediera la cama. Candy llevaba un rato retorciéndose el anillo de bodas en el dedo. Se estaba poniendo el dedo colorado. Él la observaba y por alguna razón eso lo irritaba también.

-¿Pero qué haces con el anillo?

Entonces ella se miró el dedo como si se diera cuenta en ese mismo momento de que llevaba un rato tocándoselo.

-Me aprieta. Estoy intentando quitármelo.

-¿Para qué? De todas manera tendrás que llevarlo puesto mañana hasta que nos vayamos.

-Lo sé, pero me sentiría mejor si pudiera quitármelo, lo que pasa es que no puedo.

-Mañana te lo quitarás, déjalo en paz. ¿Por qué no intentamos dormir un poco?

-Tienes razón -dijo quitándose los zapatos e inclinándose para recogerlos-. Divide las mantas en dos, puedes quedarte con la cama. Yo estoy más acostumbrada que tú a dormir en el suelo. Patty y yo siempre dormíamos en el suelo cuando había muchos invitados.

Albert se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Fantástico, sencillamente fantástico, se dijo. Al menos lo podía haber dicho poniendo cara de mártir. Entonces él hubiera podido apuntarse otro tanto y disfrutar de la cama dejándola a ella en el suelo. La observó caminar hacia la butaca cerca de la ventana y poner los zapatos justo debajo. Bien, ya se había quitado los zapatos. ¿Qué se quitaría después?, se preguntó. Se acercó a la cama y tomó su bolso dejándolo también cerca de la butaca. No podía dejar de mirar sus pies.

-Si quieres usar el baño.. -dijo Candy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Albert elevó la vista hacia ella. ¿Qué le acababa de decir?, se preguntó.

-¿Por qué te quedas mirándome los pies?

-No estaba mirándote los pies -mintió.

Claro que le miraba los pies, por supuesto, admitió para sí mismo. ¿Pero qué era lo que lo hechizaba de esa mujer, se preguntó si sólo estaba caminando completamente vestida y descalza? Entonces, de alguna forma, su mente comenzó a deslizarse hacia asuntos que no eran precisamente los que se suponía que tenía que estar pensando.

-Estaba absorto mirando al espacio. Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

-Yo también, así que si vas a usar el baño adelante.

Aquella era una buena idea. Iría al baño y luego a la cama directamente. Pronto terminaría todo. Candy elevó los brazos intentando quitarse las flores del pelo. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante. Su cuello se arqueaba con gracia exponiendo una tentadora nuca. Se quitó las flores y entonces aquel cabello cayó libre sobre su cuello en una masa de rizos rubios. No debería estar de pie mirándola. Debería hacer algo, prepararse para ir a la cama, cualquier cosa excepto dejarse llevar por la intimidad de aquellos pequeños gestos como quitarse los zapatos o las horquillas del pelo. Pero no se movió.

Ella se quedó mirando las flores y luego se las acercó a la cara para olerlas. Entonces, justo en ese momento, elevó la mirada con aquellas pestañas. Sus ojos se encontraron. Se había pasado el día tocándola, acariciándola, mordiéndola y besándola sólo para vengarse por haberle puesto en aquella ridícula posición. Y a pesar de todo en ese instante deseaba volver a hacer todas esas cosas pero por una razón muy distinta.

-Me gustaría que no hicieras eso -dijo Candy bajando los brazos con las flores.

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó aparentando no comprender dado que ella parecía capaz de leer su pensamiento.

-Quedarte mirándome... mirar en mi dirección. Sé que estás cansado pero me siento como si me estuvieras examinando.

-Lo siento -dijo dándose la vuelta.

Probablemente era sólo el cansancio lo que le hacía reaccionar así ante ella. Una vez que hubiera dormido todo volvería a la normalidad. Miró la cama. ¿Podría dormir en la misma cama con ella, se preguntó, o en la misma habitación? ¿Qué pasaría si se ponía esa cosa verde que había visto en su maleta? La imaginó con esa ropa puesta, con la fina seda desvelando sus formas, con los brazos levantados para...

-¿Vas a entrar en el baño o entro yo?

-¿Qué? -dijo volviéndose para mirarla.

Ella dejó las flores y se acercó a la maleta a tomar un cepillo de dientes y pasta.

-Ve tú primero -contestó por fin.

-Tardaré un minuto, sólo voy a cambiarme y a lavarme los dientes -dijo desapareciendo en el baño y cerrando la puerta.

Albert se quedó mirando la puerta. ¿Había dicho que iba a cambiarse? Pues se había olvidado de llevar el camisón. Quizá es que no iba a ponerse un camisón, quizá iba a dormir con la ropa interior. Como se le ocurriera hacerlo él desde luego no podría dormir. Se restregó la cara. ¿Pero qué le estaba ocurriendo? Aquella mujer le había arruinado el sábado, todo el fin de semana. Le había puesto en una situación ridícula, le había obligado a mentir. Y encima de pronto tenía fantasías eróticas con ella. Un momento, se dijo a sí mismo. Quizá fuera eso lo que quería, a lo mejor quería seducirlo. Aquellos dos besos habían sido realmente fuertes. Era posible que se hubiese dado cuenta del efecto que causaban en él.

Caminó por la habitación arriba y abajo. ¿Acaso ella se había formado alguna idea con respecto a él, aun sin conocerlo? Un momento, se dijo de nuevo. Dejó de caminar y pensó. Durante la ceremonia ella había estado triste. Era muy probable que quisiera casarse. Había dicho que no pero podía estar sólo fingiendo.¿Sería eso? Tenía su lógica. Primero le había hecho trampa obligándolo a fingir y después salía del baño semidesnuda y... ya está, cazado.

Se acercó a la butaca. El bolso estaba abierto. Fue a agarrar la torturadora prenda verde pero retiró la mano antes de tocarla. Si pretendía seducirlo tendría que contraatacar. Se dio la vuelta y atravesó la habitación. Miró el armario. Eso era, pensé, los juegos. No había en el mundo nada menos romántico que jugar a un juego de mesa. El Scrabble, bien, se dijo, serviría. Se apostarían la cama y se dejaría ganar. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y extendió el tablero sobre la colcha. De ese modo la cama se interpondría entre los dos y, llevara lo que llevara puesto, rabiaría de frustración. Si había planeado atraparlo se llevaría una sorpresa. No iba a dejar que le arrebatara su soltería por mucho que desplegara sus encantos.

Candy se miró al espejo y se peinó con los dedos. Tendría que cepillarse el pelo luego. Estaba tardando demasiado en el baño y Albert esperaba su tumo. Sin embargo necesitaba algo de intimidad. Se había sentido prisionera bajo su mirada.

Bien, no la había estaba mirando en realidad. Se había quedado absorto mirando al espacio. Sin embargo ella no lo había sentido así. Durante toda la tarde y toda la noche había estado jugando a ser su marido, aprovechando todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban para abrazarla, acariciarle el cuello, las mejillas, la mano. Incluso la había besado y mordido. Seguramente había estado muy convincente con Mary y con Warren, pero ella sabía perfectamente por qué lo había hecho. Estaba intentando deliberadamente hacérselo todo lo más difícil posible.

Y desde luego se había sentido incómoda. Se había pasado el día entero ruborizado gracias a su estúpida y fina piel. Y sin embargo sólo al llegar al dormitorio, cuando por fin estaban solos, había sentido que la había tocado de verdad.

Bajó la cabeza. Estaba cansada. ¡Cómo podía haberse imaginado que Albert pudiera estar interesado en ella! Él sólo quería acabar cuanto antes con esa situación. Lo que tenía que hacer era irse a dormir, se dijo. Todo le parecería distinto al día siguiente.

Gracias a Dios siempre se dejaba en la cabaña un pijama de franela. Había sido un buen truco esconderlo en el baño. Recogió la ropa doblada, abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó parada mirando. Albert elevó la vista. Estaba de rodillas al otro lado de la cama con un juego de mesa. Era extraño, había dicho que estaba cansado.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? -preguntó poniéndose de pie.

Miró su bata. No llevaba nada que pudiera llamar la atención.

-La bata. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Parece un saco de dormir con mangas.

-¿Y? ¿Es que te dedicas a la moda femenina? En pleno invierno lo que quiero es calor, no un camisón coqueto. Por eso me pongo un pijama de franela y una bata -dijo dejando su ropa sobre la maleta-. ¿Y tú qué haces con el Scrabble?

-Pensé que podíamos jugar.. ¿Has dicho pijama de franela?

¿Pero qué le ocurría?, se preguntó Candy . Parecía escandalizado.

-Sí, eso he dicho. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes alergia a la franela?

Él se quedó mirándola un buen rato con aquellos ojos cielo sin contestar. De pronto sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una media sonrisa. Eso era buena señal, se dijo. Al menos había recuperado el sentido del humor.

-Me temo que yo en cambio voy a ir un poco desvestido-esta noche. No vengo preparado para una expedición a la Antártida -dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

El tono de su voz no cuadraba bien con lo que decía. Se apretó el cinturón de la bata como si él pudiera deslizarla de su cuerpo sólo con la mirada.

-Esta ropa no la he traído. Siempre dejamos aquí cosas de invierno. La tomé junto con unas cuantas camisetas y pijamas para ti por si los necesitabas. No sabía si usabas pijamas o qué.

Estaba hablando muy deprisa, casi a borbotones, pero es que no podía evitarlo, él la ponía nerviosa.

-Normalmente uso otras cosas, pero como esta noche es especial me pondré el pijama. . Albert no se movió. Candy jugaba con el cinturón de la bata. El silencio se apoderó de ellos. No iba a soportarlo por más tiempo. La tensión y la incomodidad entre ambos eran constantes.

-Escucha, creo que sería más agradable, al menos lo sería para mí, si actuáramos como si esta situación fuera normal.

-Está bien, eso me parece bien. ¿Y cómo crees que podríamos «normalizar» la situación?

-No lo sé, pero parece que a ti se te ha ocurrido una idea. Has sacado el Scrabble.

-Sí, ¿quieres que juguemos? -dijo sentándose en la cama y estirando un brazo en la almohada.

Si él era capaz de relajarse entonces ella también. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al borde.

-No estoy segura de saber jugar con las reglas normales. Nosotros siempre jugamos con nuestras reglas.

-¿Quieres decir Patty y tú? No me sorprende.

-Y Warren y Mary. De hecho fue Mary la que se inventó las reglas. Lo llamamos Babble. Tenemos un cuaderno para anotar las reglas y las palabras, pero no está aquí -dijo levantando la tapa del juego y mirando dentro.

-No importa. Explícame cómo es y ya está.

Candy alcanzó la bolsa con las fichas, cerró los ojos y tomó una. Luego le dio la bolsa a Albert.

-Se juega igual que el Scrabble, lo único diferente es el tipo de palabras que valen.

-¿Y qué palabras valen? -preguntó agarrando él otra ficha-. ¿Los nombres, locuciones, y ese tipo de cosas?

-Sí, y las palabras compuestas. Yo tengo la G. ¿Cuál tienes tú?

-La A. Supongo que me toca a mí -dijo ofreciéndole la bolsa para que metiera la ficha-. ¿Qué clase de palabras compuestas? ¿Te refieres a palabras que se escriben con un guión?

Albert tomó siete fichas de la bolsa y se la dio. Ella tomó otras siete y las alineó de pie.

-Es difícil de explicar. La verdad es que nos inventamos las palabras y las escribimos en nuestro diccionario. Si alguna vez tenemos oportunidad te lo mostraré.

Albert extendió la palabra GALLINA en mitad del tablero.

-Estás muy unida a los O´Brien, ¿no?

-Naturalmente, son como mi familia, no tengo otra -dijo poniendo las letra bajo una de las eles-. He puesto letras que valen el doble, así que eso hace veinte puntos.

Albert gruñó y estudió sus fichas. En la caja no ponía nada de cuánto valían las letras, así que tendrían que memorizar los puntos. Ella le ganaba ya por catorce y en sólo una tirada. Quizá si jugaba bien las cosas se pondrían más tensas entre ambos.

-Así que esto de fingir que estamos casados es sólo tu absurda forma de protegerlos -dijo colocando una 0 y un L debajo de la G.

-No es absurda. Lo hago por Mary. Con esa palabra no consigues más que siete puntos.

-¿Sólo siete puntos? -preguntó mirándola-. ¿Lo haces por Mary, por su enfermedad cardiaca?

-Sí, ¿por qué otra razón iba a hacerlo?

-No tengo ni idea -contestó seco.

Candy bajó la vista fingiendo mirar el tablero. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Qué otra razón, se preguntó, podría tener para hacerlo? Colocó la 0, G y A detrás de la H.

-¿Hoga? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Es el espacio alrededor de] fuego, la chimenea. -Pero se dice hogar.

-Sí, pero hay un personaje de Dickens que lo llama hoga. Dice «hoga y casa»

-¿Te refieres a Charles Dickens?

-Sí, es el escritor favorito de Mary.

-Comprendo. ¿Y cuántos puntos consigues con esa palabra?

-Veinte, son letras que valen el doble.

-Eso hacen en total cuarenta. Yo tengo... veamos... ¿trece?

Ella se inclinó sobre el tablero evitando su mirada. Quizá jugar al Scrabble no había sido tan buena idea al fin y al cabo.

-No tienes por qué aceptar esa palabra si no estás conforme. Como no tenemos aquí el diccionario no puedo probar que es correcta.

-No, déjalo, no importa. Ya tengo yo aquí preparada otra palabra que me va a dar catorce puntos -dijo utilizando las letras que había puesto ella para escribir HOGUERA. ¿Y cuándo tienes planeado contarles la verdad a Warren y a Mary?

-¿Cuándo? Cuanto antes, desde luego -dijo mirándolo.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más concreta? Cuanto antes puede ser mañana, la semana que viene, el año que viene.

Realmente no sabía qué contestar. No lo había pensado.

-Patty quería disponer de un par de meses para que fueran conociendo a Stear.

-No sé si eso dará resultado, tal y como están las cosas seguro que Mary quiere hacer una fiesta para celebrar nuestra boda.

-Sí, ya le he dicho que no queremos fiestas. -Te toca.

Candy miró sus letras y puso una C, una U y una B al lado de la 0 de él.

-Llamaré a Mary dentro de un par de días y le contaré la verdad.

Él no contestó, sólo estudió el tablero.

-¿Cuántos puntos has conseguido con la palabra CUBO?

-Once. La B está sobre un cuadro que marca que la letra vale el triple.

-Bien. Yo pondré BOLA. Ocho puntos. -¿Y entonces qué opinas?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre mi plan para contarle la verdad.

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué opino? -dijo elevando las cejas sorprendido-. Cuéntaselo mañana mismo.

-No puedo.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me preguntas? Te toca.

¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Bien, en ese caso no mostraría piedad alguna. Colocó una Z, una Y y una G en un cuadro que indicaba que la letra valía el triple.

-¿ZYG? Tengo que oponerme a esa palabra. No sólo se escribe ZIG sino que además por sí sola no significa nada.

-Sí significa algo. Viene de zigzagear. Y además vale cuarenta y ocho puntos.

-¿Y se supone que esa palabra está en el famoso diccionario perdido?

-Sí.

-Entonces yo también me voy a inventar mi propia palabra -dijo colocando sus fichas.

-¿NOVO? -preguntó Candy inclinándose sobre el tablero para verlo de cerca.

-SI, NOVO. Significa soltero que se ve obligado a fingir, que se acaba de casar con alguien que se inventa sus propias reglas sobre la marcha.

-Eso es injusto -replicó Candy poniéndose en pie-. Yo no me estoy inventando las reglas. Quizá sea mejor que dejemos de jugar.

-¿A qué juego exactamente quieres que dejemos de jugar? -preguntó él mirándola.

-Basta. Eres...

-¿Irritante?

-Exacto.

-Qué casualidad, eso mismo pienso yo de ti.

-¿De mí? ¿Y qué he hecho yo? -él elevó una ceja sin contestar, así que ella añadió-:

Quiero decir, aparte de lo de la boda. Ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Ah, no sé. ¿Qué te parecería decir la verdad ahora mismo? Despiértalos a todos y confiesa la verdad. ¿Crees que le daría un ataque al corazón a Mary?

-No lo sé, pero no voy a arriesgarme a averiguarlo. Y además Patty no me lo perdonaría.

-Entonces lo haré yo. A mí no me importa si Patty me perdona o no.

-En ese caso hazlo por Stear , por favor.

Hasta ese extremo habla tenido que llegar. Había tenido que rogarle por favor que siguiera mintiendo. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Él no dijo nada. Su semblante tampoco delataba sentimiento alguno. Por lo general Candy tenía facilidad para leer en el rostro de la gente, pero Albert se le escapaba. Desde que estaban en el dormitorio, solos tenía la sensación de que él esperaba algo de ella, pero no tenía ni idea de qué.

-Lo haré -dijo él al fin-. Pero no por Stear sino por ti. Parece que significa mucho para ti.

-Gracias. Te...

Él levantó una mano para interrumpirla. -Con la condición de que llames a Mary y a Warren en cuanto vuelvan a San Francisco y les digas que todo ha terminado. Mejor aún, que nos hemos separado amistosamente.

-Te lo prometo.

-Creo que me voy a dormir. Puedes quedarte con la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo -dijo él poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al baño.

Candy se quedó mirando la puerta. ¿Y eso por qué? Se había mostrado decidido a dormir en la cama y de pronto se la cedía. Era incapaz de comprender a ese hombre...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Farsa Matrimonial**

**Capítulo 4**

**Adaptación por Lu de Andrew**

**Perdón por no haber publicado ayer.**

**Pero aquí les dejo este, espero que les guste!**

* * *

Albert abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara. Casi se muere del susto. Aquello no era agua fría, era hielo líquido. Justo cuando quería dormir el agua le despejaba. Era lo que faltaba. Se miró al espejo. Necesitaba afeitarse, como siempre. Se secó y se pasó la mano por la barbilla. No tenía sentido afeitarse a esas horas. Su barba no iba a raspar la delicada piel de Candice White. La señorita White se había armado con un pijama de franela y una bata. En realidad no lo necesitaba, bastaba con su intención para protegerse. El no iba a poder derribar esa muralla. Tampoco es que quisiera. Sólo quería acabar de una vez con aquella situación.

Tomó el cepillo de dientes y al echar la pasta la derramó. Era ridículo. Aquella rubia le estaba confundiendo de tal modo que ya no era capaz ni de lavarse los dientes. Se lo tomaría con calma. No corría ninguna prisa. Le daría tiempo para que se metiera en la cama. Con un poco de suerte incluso estaría dormida cuando saliese. De ese modo no tendría que enfrentarse a ella hasta la mañana siguiente. Ésa era una buena idea.

Se quitó la ropa y recogió el pijama del estante del baño donde Candy lo había dejado. Se preguntó de quién sería. Desde luego no era de Warren. El era de su altura más o menos, y aquellos pantalones le quedaban un buen palmo por encima de los tobillos. ¿Qué hacer? Hacía demasiado frío para dormir sólo con ropa interior. Tendría que ponerse aquellos pantalones. Estaría ridículo con ellos. Bueno, no podía resultar más absurdo que pretender estar casado.

Buscó dentro de su bolsa a ver si encontraba una camiseta. Era absurdo intentar ponerse la camiseta del pijama. Se puso una camisa, guardó la ropa en la bolsa y abrió la puerta del baño. Candy estaba sentada en la butaca. Al verlo cruzar la habitación se puso en pie.

-Pensé que ya estarías dormida en la cama.

-Estaba esperándote porque... -contestó bajando la vista.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó mirando para abajo.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que eres mucho más alto que Jeremy.

-¿Quién es Jeremy?

-Un ex-novio.

-¿Un ex-novio? ¿Tuyo?

De pronto Albert imaginó a Candy con otro hombre. La besaba y acariciaba como había hecho él ese día mientras ella respondía a sus besos y se derretía en sus brazos. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para apartar esa imagen de su mente.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-No estoy sorprendido. Es que por tu forma de hablar parecía que había habido muchos novios, por eso pensé que quizá te referías a Patty .

-Ya sé que piensas que soy una solterona desesperada por encontrar marido -dijo acercándose a la cama y quitando la colcha.

-Eso no es cierto.

Albert la siguió hasta la cama. Gracias a Dios, pensó, en esa ocasión no había leído en su mente.

-Pues para tu información te diré que si hubiera querido ahora podría estar casada.

-Te creo. No comprendo por qué te pones así. El payaso soy yo, ¿no lo ves? Mírame los pantalones.

Ella dejó las mantas un momento y lo miró, primero a los ojos y luego a los tobillos. Se mordió el labio, sus ojos sonreían.

-No pareces un payaso, más bien un torero –contestó dándole una manta.

-¿Y esto es para dormir o para torear?

-Me temo que hoy no hay toros. Tendrás que usar para dormir. El tomó una almohada y la puso en el suelo.

-¿Albert? -lo llamó vacilando.

El la miró.

-Lo que dije antes sobre la cama... no pensaba con demasiada claridad. Mañana tienes que conducir hasta San Francisco. Ya es bastante peligroso conducir con este tiempo como para que encima lo hagas sin haber dormido.

-No me importa dormir en el suelo. Yo tampoco sido muy razonable. Me he puesto un poco pesado con lo de fingir, pero ya se me ha pasado. No tengo intención de dejarte dormir en el suelo.

-Bueno, eso no estaría muy bien pero... -dijo mirándolo intermitentemente.

Albert se tapó con la manta. Era gracioso, ya conocía esa manera de mirarlo. Sólo la conocía hacía unas cuantas horas, pero sus expresiones le resultaban familiares.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó burlón-. ¿Es que quieres que salga a dormir afuera?

Candy sonrió.

-No seas... -se interrumpió-. Creo que podríamos compartir la cama. Yo me tapo con mi manta y tú con tuya -dijo enrollándosela con bata y todo-. La colcha para ti.

-Eso suena muy bien. Albert colocó la almohada sobre la cama, se puso manta sobre los hombros y se quedó mirando su pelo esparcido por la almohada. Ella lo miró.

-¿Es que estoy ocupando demasiado espacio? Te dejaré más sitio -dijo moviéndose hacia el borde.

-No te muevas. Quepo de sobra. Apagaré la luz. Apagó y volvió a la cama a oscuras. Luego se tumbó boca arriba hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso. Candy, bien enrollada, fue a parar contra él. La oscuridad los invadía, y una vez que dejaron de moverse el silencio también los invadió. Podía sentir a Candy quieta a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Albert .

-Sí, muy bien -de nuevo se hizo el silencio.

-¿Y tú?

-Bien. Habría más espacio si el colchón no se hundiera. Creo que ha sido al tumbarme yo.

-Si -rió sofocadamente.

Bueno, aquello era algo que aún no había oído en ella. No había nada en el mundo como la risa sofocada de una mujer en la oscuridad. Era un sonido imponente. Le hacía desear oírlo de nuevo, quizá incluso oírla reír a carcajadas, y luego ese suspiro que solía acompañarlo... Basta, se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Qué tenía Candice White que le hacía soñar aquellas fantasías eróticas? No le había causado más que problemas, y sin embargo él no cesaba de fantasear sobre ella. Se dio la vuelta hacia el extremo opuesto de la cama.

-¿No puedes dormir? -preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Normalmente me duermo en cuanto pongo la cabeza en la almohada, pero en estas extrañas circunstancias no puedo.

-A mí me pasa igual. Me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, y sin embargo ahora no puedo ni cerrarlos. Quizá podríamos...

¿Y ahora qué quería?, se preguntó tenso de inmediato.

-¿Quizá podríamos qué?

-Hablar. A mí al menos me duerme hablar en la oscuridad.

-Hablar, claro -repitió relajándose.

Esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero después de un rato en silencio él habló por fin.

-Cuéntame quién es Jeremy.

-Jeremy -repitió ella suspirando.

-Eso ha sonado a arrepentimiento.

-No. Al menos no me arrepiento de no haberme casado con él. Me arrepiento de haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Él quería que nos casáramos y yo me dejé arrastrar a un compromiso que no deseaba.

-¿Y los otros novios? ¿También te dejaste llevar?

-No hubo otros novios, al menos oficialmente. Después de Jeremy aprendí a romper a tiempo. Eran amigos. Lo cierto es que se conocen, también los de Patty , y a veces salen juntos. Se llaman a sí mismos «los novios», lo hacen para divertirse.

-Un grupo de élite, ¿no?

-Más de orgullos heridos que de corazones rotos. Excepto Jeremy, quizá. Los demás están casados.

-Como Patty . Entonces tú eres la última que se resiste.

-No es un mal epitafio -contestó ella sonriendo.

-Sólo que tienes que compartirlo conmigo -sonrió él a su vez.

-¿Si? -preguntó dándose la vuelta en la cama-. ¿Y por qué no quieres casarte?

-Simplemente porque no encaja en el proyecto de mi de vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso del proyecto de tu vida?

-¿No lo entiendes? Pensé que alguien como tú... -vaciló.

Debía tener cuidado con las palabras que escogía para explicarse.

-¿Si?

-Stear me contó que tienes bastante éxito como diseñadora industrial y supongo que eso no ocurre así porque sí, de modo que pensé que tú también tenías un proyecto en tu vida.

-Quizá lo tenga sólo que no lo sé. Cuéntame. ¿Cuál es tu proyecto de vida?

-Bueno, los pasos que ya he dado y los que daré para llevar adelante mis sueños -dijo mirando para arriba en la oscuridad.

-Te cuesta contarlo, ¿eh? Venga, vamos, dime cuál es tu sueño.

Albert no comprendía cómo era posible que estuvieran teniendo aquella conversación. Nunca había discutido ese tema con nadie.

-Quiero emprender mi propio negocio.

Aquello causó un tremendo susurro al otro lado de la cama. Candy se volvió hacia él.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó hablando casi en su oído-. Pero para eso no hace falta que sigas siendo soltero.

-Puede ser, pero yo quiero hacerlo rápido y sin compromisos que puedan atarme. Me he mudado muchas veces de ciudad para promocionarme, y eso es difícil si estás casado. Pronto tendré la experiencia suficiente como para que los inversores confíen en mí. Además dispongo de un pequeño capital que no tendría si tuviera que mantener a. una familia.

-Vale, comprendo. Y cuando por fin lo consigas, ¿qué?

-¿Qué? No lo sé. Ya veré.

Nunca se le había ocurrido imaginarse su futuro más allá del momento en que realizara sus ambiciones, estaba demasiado lejos.

-Entonces eres un solterón convencido... -hizo una pausa-. ...pero no me imagino que eso signifique que seas célibe.

-Bueno... no.

Aquél no parecía el lugar más apropiado para discutir sobre su celibato. Había llegado el momento de dejar de hablar sobre sí mismo.

-¿Y tú qué? -preguntó cambiando de tema.

-¿Yo? -bostezó-. ¿Que si soy célibe?

-Bueno, quería decir que por qué no quieres casarte. Supongo que no lo eres.

-Pues lo soy.

-¿Qué? -preguntó levantando la cabeza de la almohada.

-He dicho que sí soy célibe.

Él volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Sus palabras no casaban con el tipo de mujer al que creía que habla estado besando.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Lo siento, no puedo dejar de bostezar. ¿Que por qué? Es sencillo. Porque me gusta mi independencia -contestó ella.

-No veo que eso sea un problema.

-¿No? Bueno... -su voz se fue debilitando.

-¿Candy?

-No quiero enamorarme porque si lo hago perderé mi independencia. Y no voy a acostarme con nadie si no lo amo, así que...

-Así que eres soltera y célibe.

-Mmm -dijo con voz débil-. Es irónico, ¿no? Los dos planeamos no casarnos nunca y sin embargo estamos aquí fingiendo que estamos casados.

-Sí, es irónico, es... increíble -dijo poniéndose de lado sobre el codo-. Creo que llevas eso de la independencia hasta un extremo exagerado. Eres una mujer apasionada. ¿Por qué vas a negar lo que claramente es una parte de tu naturaleza?

Ella no contestó. Quizá su pregunta había sido demasiado personal, al fin y al cabo eran dos extraños. Era gracioso que siendo extraños estuvieran haciéndose esas confidencias él uno al otro en la oscuridad.

-¿Candy?

Tampoco entonces hubo respuesta. Entonces la oyó respirar suavemente. Estaba dormida. Levantó el brazo para despertarla pero luego lo pensó mejor. En lugar de ello alcanzó la colcha y los tapó a ambos. Al tumbarse de nuevo sonrió para sí mismo. Era la primera vez en su vida que había querido despertar a una mujer dormida a su lado para hablar. Desde luego se equivocaba sobre sí misma. Tendría que hablar sobre ese tema con ella más adelante.

* * *

Candy escuchó la voz de Albert y luchó sin éxito por abrir los ojos. Debía de haberse quedado dormida mientras hablaban. No recordaba de qué estaban hablando. Intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Candy? Creo que sería mejor que te despertaras. Hay que salir pronto de aquí.

-¿Qué?

Abrió los ojos por fin. La habitación estaba bañada de luz. Albert , completamente vestido y con el pelo mojado estaba de pie al lado de la cama.

-Es por la mañana -dijo con voz ronca.

-Esto ya es un progreso. Ha abierto los ojos y sabe que es de día.

-Creía que me estabas hablando.

-Te estaba hablando. Llevo hablándote dos minutos. Intento que te despiertes.

-Quería decir... -hizo una pausa.

-Ya veo que no eres una persona muy madrugadora.

-Odio esa frase. Me gusta salir de la cama despacio.

Se había quedado dormida mientras él hablaba. Intentó sentarse pero el lío entre mantas, colcha y bata no la dejaban moverse. ¿Qué era lo que había estado diciendo Albert la noche anterior? Casi de inmediato lo recordó. Estuvieron hablando sobre el matrimonio...

-¿Candy? Tienes que levantarte si quieres que lleguemos a tiempo al aeropuerto.

-Es cierto. Tengo que tomar el último vuelo.

-No me refería a ti. Stear y Patty tienen que tomar el avión a Los Ángeles y conectar luego con el de México.

-¿Se van a México?

-Ya sé que es confuso, pero recuerda: son ellos los que se han casado y se van a México a pasar la luna de miel.

-No hace falta que me hables así. Ya sé que son ellos los que se han casado pero nadie me había contado nada sobre la luna de miel.

Por fin consiguió liberarse de las mantas y levantarse de la cama, pero entonces tropezó con el borde de la bata y se tambaleó. Albert alzó un brazo para sujetarla y la paró justo en su pecho. Ella elevó la vista hacia él y olió su loción de afeitar. Entonces recordó todo lo que él había dicho la noche anterior. Había dicho que ella era apasionada. Él ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué ocurre de qué?

-Me miras de una forma graciosa.

Había dicho que estaba equivocada al negar su propia naturaleza.

-Lo siento, sólo estaba recordando...

No terminó la frase. Dio un paso atrás con la vista fija en él.

-¿Te acabas de acordar de que se supone que estamos casados? Bien. ¿Y recuerdas que no tendremos que fingir más cuando salgamos de aquí? ¿Por qué no vas al baño y te vistes para que podamos marchamos? Podríamos bajar a desayunar juntos y hacer nuestra última aparición pública como marido y mujer.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Tienes que hacerlo -dijo mirando su reloj-. Tenemos que salir de aquí en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Si fueras de verdad mi marido sabrías que yo nunca desayuno. Nadie espera que yo baje hasta que no sea la hora de marchamos.

-Si fuera de verdad tu marido reformaría tus hábitos alimenticios. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

-Sabes, algún día convertirás en una terrible madre a una mujer con suerte. Y ahora vete para que pueda vestirme.

Se dio la vuelta y fingió que buscaba algo en su bolsa. La puerta del dormitorio se cerró despacio. Miró hacia atrás. Albert se había ido. Mejor, se dijo. Su presencia la había perturbado al recordar sus palabras de la noche anterior. Si es que en realidad había dicho eso. Quizá sólo lo había soñado.

Cerró la bolsa de viaje y se dio la vuelta para mirar la habitación. No se dejaba nada. Se acercó a la cama y tiró de la colcha. Entonces oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era un gesto amable por parte de Albert llamar antes de entrar, pero si alguien lo veía le parecería extraño, al fin y al cabo era supuestamente su dormitorio.

-Pasa.

Mary abrió la puerta a medias y miró dentro. -Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Mary.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarse cara a cara con la única persona del mundo que podía leer su pensamiento, sin embargo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Mary entró y la abrazó.

-Albert está tomando el último café con Stear así que pensé en subir a verte antes de que venga a secuestrarte.

-Siento mucho irme tan deprisa -se lamentó Candy .

-No importa, comprendo que quieren tener su intimidad. Me hubiera extrañado que se quedaran-Kit se acercó a la cama para arreglarla-.

No, deja, el ama de llaves se ocupará de eso.

-Déjame que haga esto al menos.

Sentarse y enfrentarse a Mary era todo un desafío. El día anterior, con tanta gente alrededor, la situación había resultado manejable, pero en ese momento no confiaba en que no fuera a confesar la verdad.

-No puedes ni imaginarte cómo me ha sorprendido lo de ayer -comentó Mary.

-Siento mucho habéroslo dicho así. No era de esa forma como pretendía hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, de un modo u otro me hubiera sorprendido igual

-Te parecerá que no sé ni lo que hago, siempre he dicho que nunca me casaría.

-No, en realidad no. Sabía que te casarías, sólo hacía falta que encontraras al hombre adecuado. Es sólo que siempre creí que Patty se fugaría antes que tú.

-¿Qué? -Aquello la dejó helada. Dejó las mantas y se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Patty ha sido siempre tan impulsiva! Probablemente se habría metido en muchos más líos durante la adolescencia si tú no hubieras estado con ella.

-No seas tan benévola conmigo, eso no es cierto. Quizá un par de veces la hice recapacitar pero eso es todo.

El día anterior sin ir más lejos, pensó, no había conseguido siquiera eso. Pero según parecía no tenía importancia: Mary esperaba que Patty se fugara. Las mentiras, el teatro, todo había sido inútil.

-Siempre imaginé que celebraríamos una boda contigo. Nada ostentoso, desde luego, ya sé que no te gusta, algo sencillo pero bonito. Se lo prometí a tu madre.

-¿Cómo que se lo prometiste? Pero si tú nunca conociste a mi madre, al menos no la conociste hasta que no la ingresaron en el hospital en coma.

-Sí, supongo que pensarás que es un poco raro pero a lo largo de los años he tenido muchas conversaciones con tu madre. Siempre he creído que aunque estuviera muerta se seguía preocupando por ti.

-¿Y de qué se supone que hablaban?

-No sé. De las cosas que iban sucediendo, de tus notas, de tus novios, de tus trabajos de verano. El día en que ganaste el Langton Prize estábamos muy orgullosas, imagínate. Y también cuando terminaste tus cuatro años en el Stanford. Sabes muy bien que Warren y yo hubiéramos pagado tu colegio con gusto.

-Lo sé, pero ya pagaron muchas otras cosas. Así que sólo le contabas las cosas buenas, ¿eh? ¿Y cuando me echaron del colegio unos cuantos días? ¿No se lo contaste?

-Las dos sabemos que todo fue idea de Patty. Tú sólo cargaste con las culpas para que a ella no la echaran definitivamente. Era su tercera suspensión ese año.

Candy se quedó mirándola. De modo que Mary había sabido siempre la verdad. Nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle nada. ¿Sería posible, se preguntó, que en ese momento sí estuviera engañándole? Desde luego no daba muestras de que se imaginara la verdad. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera, antes de que se diera cuenta. Miró el reloj aparentando impaciencia.

-Dios, es muy tarde. Siento mucho que tengamos que irnos tan pronto. ¿Cuándo piensan volver Warren y tú a San Francisco?

-Dentro de unos pocos días. ¿Tienen planes para el viernes por la tarde? Me encantaría que vinieran tú y Albert a cenar a casa. Te prometo que sólo invitaré a unos pocos amigos íntimos. Es para que vayan conociendo a Albert .

A Mary le encantaban aquellas fiestas. Unos pocos amigos íntimos significaban más o menos doce personas sentadas a la mesa. Candy sonrió.

-Sería magnífico. Déjame que se lo consulte y luego te lo confirmaré -contestó pensando que para el viernes Albert y ella ya estarían separados y camino del divorcio.

-Albert es absolutamente perfecto para ti. Sé que van a ser muy felices.

¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Esbozó la sonrisa de recién casada otra vez y abrazó a Mary. Por primera vez en su vida la había engañado, pero no volvería a hacerlo nunca más. Nunca. Se soltó y miró a su alrededor.

-Creo que no me dejo nada. Vamos a buscar a mi marido.

Bajaron las escaleras. Albert las esperaba en el hall intentando no parecer impaciente. Incluso parecía que se alegraba de verla.

-Aquí baja -dijo sonriendo-. ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió y bajó la mirada. Si supiera que todo aquel teatro había sido inútil se pondría furioso, y con toda la razón del mundo. La culpabilidad era un sentimiento odioso, y aquella mañana se sentía terriblemente culpable. Stear entró por la puerta de la calle. Estaba guardando las maletas en el coche de Albert .

-Dame, yo la llevaré -se ofreció agarrando la suya.

-Aquí está tu abrigo -dijo Albert ayudándola a ponérselo y rozando sus mejillas-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente.

Otra mentira más, pensó. Albert se había portado con mucha corrección después de todo. No le había gustado mentir pero lo había hecho. Apenas podía mirarlo a la cara. Gracias a Dios ya era la hora de marcharse. Warren salió del salón con una cámara de fotos.

-No se vayan aún, Esperen a que tome algunas fotos.

-Papá -protestó Patty -. No hay tiempo para fotos.

-Por supuesto que sí -replicó Warren-. Vamos, vengan afuera.

-Warren toma fotos de todos los acontecimientos familiares -le explicó Mary a Albert -. Cree que si de algo no hay foto en el álbum familiar es que no ocurrió.

Candy se encogió de hombros. Tendría que asegurarse de que nadie nunca pegara aquella foto en el álbum.

-Quietos ahí -pidió Warren.

Albert y Candy se quedaron donde Warren les indicaba mientras Mary, Patty y Stear los observaban. Patty parecía divertida. En cuanto la pillara a solas le contaría lo que le había dicho Mary, y entonces vería si se divertía, se dijo Candy .

-Candy , pareces un sospechoso en una comisaría de policía. Venga, sonríe. Eres la novia -dijo Warren mirando por la cámara.

Albert deslizó un brazo por sus hombros y susurró: -Di «patata».

Se forzó a sí misma a sonreír. Si Albert podía hacerlo ella también. Por fin sonó el clic de la cámara, pero Warren, como era su costumbre, levantó el dedo y dijo:

-Una más, por si acaso. ¿Por qué no besas a la novia, Albert ? Sería una foto bonita.

Candy se puso tensa. Quizá podrían excusarse diciendo que no había tiempo. Sin embargo, Albert estaba ya inclinándose sobre ella para besarla.

-No es absolutamente necesario que nos besemos, ¿no crees? -susurró.

-¿Por qué no? -contestó él-. Ayer me besaste tú, ahora me toca a mí.

Albert la tomó de la barbilla elevando su rostro e inclinándose. No apartaba los ojos de ella, no podía soportar su mirada. Cerró los ojos para no verlo. Se quedó completamente quieta. Después de todo no estaban más que posando para una foto, y... sus labios la rozaron, la presionaron calientes sobre los suyos helados. Movía la boca despacio, sensualmente. Candy se acercó a él. Era inexplicable pero de pronto quería más.

El deslizó la mano desde su barbilla hasta su nuca y la agarró con la otra por la cintura. Sin embargo no era necesario, ella se abrazaba a él presionándolo. Deslizó ambas manos por dentro de su abrigo poniendo las palmas contra su pecho. El calor de su cuerpo a través del jersey se unió al calor de su boca. Quería más.

-Está bien, ya vale -dijo Warren-. Pueden dejarlo ya. He gastado todo el carrete.

Albert elevó la cabeza interrumpiendo el beso pero apretándola contra él. Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó despacio. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Se había olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije -susurró él sonriendo y mirándola a la cara con aquellos ojos azules preciosos-. Eres demasiado apasionada para vivir toda tu vida en el celibato...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Farsa Matrimonial**

**Capitulo 5**

**Adaptación por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

Candy miró en el monitor del aeropuerto buscando su vuelo. Llegaba a tiempo. Era una suerte porque comenzaba a cansarse de la compañía de Patty y de Stear . Durante el viaje en coche habían hecho ciertos comentarios sobre ella y Albert poco convenientes.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Albert detrás de ella.

Volvió a fijarse en el monitor. Desde luego que no todo iba bien. Todo había ido mal, desde la primera e innecesaria mentira hasta aquél último beso que la había cortado la respiración. Pero no podía decírselo a Albert . Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-Llego a tiempo.

-Entonces estarás contenta.

-Sí.

Le debía una larga disculpa por haberío arrastrado hasta aquella farsa, pero en ese momento no conseguía que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-He estado pensando que no tienes por qué tomar el avión. Puedes devolver el billete y volver conmigo en el coche.

No, aquello no era en absoluto aconsejable. Estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en aquel beso que la había desconcertado. No estaba dispuesta de ninguna forma a pasar cuatro horas a solas con él.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero mi aeropuerto está en el coche ... quiero decir que mi coche está en el aeropuerto. Y además llegaré antes si voy en avión.

Patty se acercó a ellos dejando a Stear en la cola.

-Casi se me olvida, el anillo.

Candy miró su mano. Lo había olvidado. Agarró el anillo con fuerza y tiró. No se movió ni un milímetro.

-No puedo quitármelo.

-Pues te lo tienes que quitar. No me puedo ir de luna de miel sin él.

-Vamos, Patty , no es para tanto -dijo Albert .

-¡Hombres! -exclamó-. No entienden nada, ¿no es cierto?

Candy consiguió retorcerlo en el dedo, pero seguía sin salir.

-Es imposible.

-No puede ser -insistió Patty.

- Te lo has metido, ¿no? Pues entonces tiene que salir.

-Quizá con agua caliente y jabón -dijo Candy-. Iré al baño a ven

-Iré contigo -dijo Patty .

No quería que ella le ayudara. Estaba organizando un escándalo por una tontería. Miró a Albert .

-No, Patty , quédate aquí por si tienes que embarcar.

Candy fue sola al baño y presionó sobre el dispensador de jabón. Seguro que funcionaría, pensó. Sin embargo el anillo sólo se movió un poco. No podía ser que ocurriera aquello. Tenía que sacárselo. Patty estaba histérica y además no quería ir a trabajar al día siguiente con un anillo de boda. Quizá el agua fría le contrajera el dedo. Dejó correr el agua con el dedo en el chorro y contó hasta treinta.

-Eres Candice White, ¿no es así? -dijo una mujer detrás de ella.

Levantó la cabeza y miró en el espejo. Era el reflejo de Emmaline Godfrey sonriendo, una antigua conocida de Warren y Mary. Aquello era ya el colmo. Se secó las manos e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

-Emmaline, qué casualidad que nos encontremos aquí -al decir su nombre algo la inquietó, pero no supo exactamente qué-. ¿Vienes o te vas?

-Acabo de llegar. ¿Y tú? -dijo mirando sus manos.

Candy fingió que se secaba las manos para mantener el anillo oculto bajo las toallitas de papel.

-Me voy en este mismo momento.

-Estaba ahí y oí correr el agua durante un rato muy largo así que pensé que alguien se había dejado el grifo abierto. Y resulta que eras tú.

-Bueno, opino que la conservación del agua es menos importante que la higiene, ¿no crees?

-Sí, claro... -vaciló.

Emmaline seguramente estaría pensando que estaba neurótica, pero prefería que pensara eso a que pensara que estaba casada. Metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo del abrigo y tiró las toallas con la derecha.

-Tengo que irme creo que acaban de avisar que mi vuelo va a despegar.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y entonces recordó. Emmaline era la suegra de Pam Saget, columnista de sociedad del San Francisco Star. Se dio la vuelta. La estaba observando con el ceño fruncido, pero no había podido ver el anillo. Se apresuró a reunirse con Albert y Patty. Gracias a Dios el aeropuerto estaba lleno esa mañana. Emmaline no la vería entre la multitud. De todos modos tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Has podido? -preguntó Patty al acercarse ella.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera con agua.

Albert le agarró la mano y examinó el dedo.

-Cuando llegues a casa haz que te lo corten.

-Vaya ocurrencia -dijo Patty -. No resulta gracioso ni como broma.

-No estaba bromeando, y no me refería al dedo -contestó Albert -. Me refería al anillo.

-¿Al anillo? ¿Cortar mi anillo de boda? No, no puedes hacer eso. Ven Candy , déjame verlo. Yo te lo quitaré.

Patty agarró su mano, pero Albert la detuvo.

-Déjala -dijo en un tono duro que no había escuchado nunca en él-. Ha hecho lo que ha podido, ya está bien. No hace ninguna falta que le hagas daño. No creo que se lo puedas quitar.

Albert miró su mano y acarició su dedo enrojecido con el pulgar. Entonces Stear se acercó.

-Patty, ya está todo listo, tenemos que irnos. Nuestra puerta de salida está en el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

-No podemos irnos. Candy tiene mi anillo, Dice que no se lo puede sacar.

Candy apretó los dientes. Patty estaba imposible. Le hubiera gustado hablar con ella a solas y poner las cosas en su sitio.

-Si no puede, no puede. Nos lo devolverá cuando volvamos de México.

-¿Pero y si se lo tiene que cortar?

-Te compraré uno nuevo. Vamos, Patty , tenemos que irnos. Estamos casados, eso es lo único que importa. ¿Quién necesita un anillo?

Patty parpadeó y se quedó mirándolo con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

-Te quiero, Alistear Cornwall.

- Igual te digo, señora Cornwall. Y ahora vámonos -dijo ofreciéndole una mano a Albert -. Adiós y gracias por todo, especialmente... ya sabes por qué.

Albert soltó la mano de Candy para estrechar la de Stear.

-Lo sé. Olvídalo. Que la pasen bien.

-Lo siento, Candy -dijo Patty abrazándola-. Soy una tonta. Lo sé. Tengo mucha suerte de tener una amiga como tú. Deberías casarte. Es maravilloso.

Candy le devolvió el abrazo. A Patty la encantaba ponerse casi histérica y luego arrepentirse instantáneamente.

-Me alegro de que seas feliz, pero ya me conoces.

Esto ha sido lo más cerca que estaré nunca del matrimonio.

-No digas eso, nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

Se volvió y abrazó a Albert mientras Stear abrazaba a Candy . Patty y Stear parecían muy felices. Se fueron aprisa por el pasillo, pero Patty se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Candy :

-Prométeme que no cortarás el anillo. 0 al menos prométeme que esperarás a que vuelva.

-Lo intentaré-contestó sin prometer nada.

Patty la miró suplicante, luego se volvió y salió corriendo.

-No quiere que cortes el anillo, ¿a que era eso? -preguntó Albert con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando tenía doce años entré en el colegio Elisabeth Woods School. Todas las alumnas llevaban uniforme y todas se conocían. No puedes imaginarte lo que sentí estando sola allí. Me sentía distinta, con el pelo amarillo en una habitación llena de niñas que hablaban entre sí y que deliberadamente no me dirigían la palabra.

-¿Y Patty estaba allí?

-Ella entró y comprendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía. Se acercó y habló conmigo.

-Y por esa razón le estarás agradecida toda la vida.

-No. Por esa razón la querré siempre. Es muy impulsiva. A veces incluso inconsciente. Pero también puede ser muy generosa. Además ella es lo más parecido que tengo a una hermana. ¿Es que tú no querrías a tus hermanas si no fueran un ejemplo a seguir?

Albert no contestó. Se quedó mirándola en silencio. Estaba pensativo, valorando sus palabras. Su intención había sido mostrarle otra perspectiva de Patty, pero había revelado más cosas sobre sí misma de las que hubiera querido. Miró su reloj.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Mi vuelo despegará enseguida.

-Está bien, te acompañaré a la salida.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta. La gente se despedía. No sabía bien qué decirle. No había ninguna fórmula hecha para una situación como aquella. Albert se había portado muy bien teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Quizá debería darle las gracias. Pero en realidad –eran Patty y Stear los que le debían el favor. Llegaron hasta la cámara de rayos X y el umbral electrónico para pasajeros. Candy se volvió hacia Albert .

-Ya está. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que comience a nevar.

-Han dicho que el tiempo iba a mejorar.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ayer también dijeron eso.

-Comprendo. ¿Estarás bien? Me refiero al anillo.

-Seguro. En cuanto llegue a casa podré quitármelo sin problemas.

-No te hagas daño.

-No.

La gente se movía alrededor de ellos para pasar por el umbral. Había llegado la hora de marcharse y no quería otra cosa en el mundo más que eso, irse. Sin embargo algo se lo impedía. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?, se preguntó.

-Será mejor que me vaya. No quiero perder mi avión.

-¿Candy?

-¿Si?

El vaciló, y luego dijo:

-Cuídate.

Era gracioso. Había sentido como si él fuera a decir otra cosa.

-Sí, tú también -atravesó el umbral y añadió-: Te veré mañana en el trabajo.

Él sonrió y dijo adiós con la mano. Ella atravesó la puerta y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Subió al avión, se sentó y suspiró. Todo había terminado por fin. Aquel día había sido el más largo de su vida. Al miércoles siguiente llamaría a Mary y le contaría que Albert y ella habían cometido un error. No sabía cómo explicárselo exactamente. Le diría que no había habido discusiones entre ellos, que simplemente se habían dado cuenta de que no querían estar casados, sólo ser amigos. Quizá no sonara muy convincente, pero se lo había prometido a Albert . Tendría que consolar a Mary. Le había gustado mucho Albert y era posible que quisiera convencerla para que lo intentaran otra vez. Pero ella se mostrarla firme. Le diría, que todo había terminado y que no había vuelta atrás.

La azafata le indicó que se pusiera el cinturón. Era una buena idea planear con antelación lo que iba a decirle a Mary. De ese modo no cometería ningún error. Odiaba mentir, especialmente a Mary, pero aquella sería la última vez. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el asiento y cerró los ojos. Instantáneamente apareció en su mente la imagen de Albert con sus ojos celestes y ese rostro tan atractivo. Sonreía, se inclinaba para besarla y... Abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintió un calor familiar en su nuca. Albert había vuelto a colarse en su subconsciente. No era una buena señal. Siempre que había ocurrido algo parecido en el pasado al final él, fuese quien fuese, le pedía en matrimonio. Como Jeremy. Era extraño. Era como si habiendo ocupado un lugar en su mente quisiera también ocupar un lugar físicamente junto a ella... y por último llegaba el anillo de bodas.

El anillo. Automáticamente se tocó el dedo. Si no hubiera sido por Emmaline Godfrey hubiera podido sacárselo. El dedo seguía colorado e hinchado de tanto retorcerlo.

* * *

Albert había sido muy amable defendiéndola frente a Patty . Había acariciado su mano con mucha delicadeza. Tenía unas manos preciosas, largas y fuertes. Cruzó las piernas una y otra vez. Ya estaba pensando en él de nuevo. Era mal asunto que fuera a trabajar en Calvert. No tendría más remedio que verlo. Bueno, se mostraría amable pero no demasiado amistosa. De ese modo él captarla el mensaje.

Albert redujo la velocidad para entrar en el parking de la Calvert Container Corporación. Llegaba pronto pero el parking estaba ya casi lleno. John Calvert le había advertido en su última entrevista que en la empresa se seguían unas normas muy estrictas, y él le había asegurado que él siempre las cumplía, así que le pareció una buena idea respaldar sus palabras llegando antes y quedándose a trabajar hasta más tarde.

Aparcó cerca de la puerta. Había niebla afuera. Al salir del coche llegó hasta él el olor del mar. Se abrochó la chaqueta y se apresuró a entrar en el edificio. La recepcionista no lo reconoció.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?

-Soy Albert Andrew.

-Ah, usted es Albert Andrew -dijo sonriendo-. El señor Calvert dijo que usted sabría llegar hasta su oficina.

-Cierto.

-Bien, y enhorabuena. Espero que sea usted muy feliz.

-Gracias -dijo mirando la placa con su nombre.

Nina Smith. No lo olvidaría después de una bienvenida tan calurosa. Se dirigió hacia su despacho. Quizá el de Candy estaba en ese mismo ala del edificio. Tenía que encontrarla de inmediato. No habían hablado en absoluto sobre cómo iban a comportarse el uno frente al otro. Sería una estupidez fingir que no se conocían, pero si alguien les preguntaba de qué también sería difícil explicarlo. Nadie sabía en la empresa que Stear y Patty se habían casado, y era mejor que se pusieran de acuerdo para contar la misma historia.

Por otro lado quizá ni siquiera se vieran. Al fin y al cabo trabajaban en departamentos distintos. De pronto se puso a caminar más despacio. No se le había ocurrido pensarlo. De hecho esperaba verla ese mismo día. Era su primer día, y con Stear lejos, Candy era la única persona a la que conocía.

La tarde anterior, mientras conducía, no había pensado más que en ella. Le hubiera gustado que lo hubiera acompañado en el coche. Había estado a punto de pedirle por segunda vez que devolviera su billete, pero al final no lo había hecho. Ella parecía tener prisa por volver a casa.

Miró en todas las oficinas por las que pasaba de camino a su despacho pero no la vio. Entró en el despacho que le habían asignado y justo entonces Len Bergman apareció en el umbral.

-Llegas pronto y tienes buen aspecto. Magnífico.

Len Bergman era un analista de producción senior y trabajaría con él. Era un hombre mayor y algo gordo.

-¿Has visto ya a alguien? ¿No? Bueno, déjame que sea yo el primero en felicitarte -dijo dándole varias palmadas en el brazo.

-Gracias.

Durante las entrevistas sabía que había tenido competidores por ese empleo, pero según parecía la elección había sido más reñida de lo que creía porque todo el mundo lo felicitaba efusivamente.

-Me sorprendió un poco, ya puedes imaginarte, pero me alegro mucho por ti.

-Gracias -volvió a decir.

Len se había sorprendido. Eso significaba que él no había sido el candidato preferido. Bueno, el trabajo era suyo, así que no había ya nada de qué preocuparse.

-Estoy muy contento de estar aquí, tengo muchas ganas de empezar.

-Tienes el espíritu Calvert, ya veo. Bien.

Albert miró su mesa. Había apilados un montón de papeles y la luz del teléfono parpadeaba indicando que tenía una llamada. Si quería contestarlo tenía que darse prisa. Elevó la mirada y vio a Candy de pie en el umbral de su puerta. Estaba terriblemente atractiva con su traje verde oscuro. Sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente. Sus ojos vagaban de Len a él con nerviosismo.

-Discúlpame -dijo-. Lamento interrumpimos pero quisiera hablar con Albert -un momento.

-Ya veo que estoy aquí de más -dijo Len saliendo de su despacho-. Y mis mejores deseos para ti también, Candy . Sé que los dos serán muy felices.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Albert parpadeando.

-No, por favor - explicó Candy -, ha habido un malentendido.

-¿Tan pronto? -rió Len-. Bueno, os dejaré para que lo solucionéis. Llámame si necesitas algo, Albert -dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Ha dicho lo que me ha parecido entender? -preguntó Albert cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento, -de verdad que lo siento -dijo Candy dando un paso adelante.

-Me estaba felicitando. Creí que lo decía por mi nuevo empleo. Espera. La recepcionista también me ha felicitado. ¿A cuánta gente se lo has dicho?

-No se lo he dicho a nadie. Te lo prometo. Me encontré con una conocida en el aeropuerto cuando intentaba quitarme el anillo -dio levantando la mano y enseñando un dedo vendado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada. Sólo que no podía sacarme el anillo, así que lo tapé.

-Entonces alguien de la empresa te ha visto el anillo y ha sacado sus conclusiones.

-No, no trabaja aquí, es una amiga de Mary y Warren, es la suegra de Pam Saget.

-¿Y quién es Pam Saget?

-Por favor, no te enfades.

-Demasiado tarde. ¿Quién es Pam Saget?

-Es la reportera de las páginas de sociedad del San Francisco Star.

Albert dejó caer los brazos a los costados y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que lo han publicado en el periódico esta mañana?

-Sí, una reseña corta en una columna.

-No lo suficientemente corta, según parece. ¿Y todo el mundo aquí lo ha leído?

-No todos, pero Nina ha puesto un anuncio en la empresa.

Albert se volvió y vio el parpadeo de luz de su teléfono.

-Fantástico, sencillamente fantástico -descolgó el teléfono y miró a Candy -. Aún no sé cómo funcionan los teléfonos aquí. ¿Cómo se pone un anuncio para toda la empresa?

-¿Qué vas a decir?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Por favor, no lo hagas -dijo acercándose a su mesa como si fuera a tratar de impedírselo físicamente.

Él la miró. Estaba preocupada. Dejó el auricular sobre el teléfono de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-Si decimos que ha sido un error todo el mundo esperará que le exijamos al periódico que se retracte, y entonces Mary y Warren lo sabrán -dijo suspirando.

-¿Y quieres que sigamos fingiendo?

-No, por supuesto que no -contestó deprisa-. Sólo quiero que se lo vayamos diciendo a todos uno por uno. Que nos lo tomemos con calma. Podemos decir que ha sido un malentendido. En cuanto vean que no hay nada entre nosotros dejarán de hacer comentarios.

-Eso no va a resultar muy convincente, en este mismo momento estamos los dos solos en mi despacho con la puerta cerrada -dijo apoyando las manos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón -respondió Candy -. No hemos hecho bien cerrando.

-No, supongo que no -contestó él cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Y crees que deberíamos abrir la puerta? Seguro que entonces podremos decirle a todo el mundo que apenas nos conocemos.

Sus palabras habían sonado más irónicas y duras de lo que había pretendido, pero Candy estaba callada, cosa que no había hecho durante el fin de semana. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Lo miró intermitentemente. Otra vez esa forma de mirarlo. Estaba a punto de que se le ocurriera algo.

-¿Qué piensas, Candy ?

-Tengo un mensaje para nosotros dos en mi contestador automático. Es de John.

-¿John? ¿De, John Calvert, presidente de la CEO, etc?

-Mmm.

-¿Es que quiere felicitamos por nuestra boda? Bien, perfecto. Si tenemos que comenzar a desilusionar a la gente podemos empezar por los de más arriba, ¿no?

-Creo que sería una buena idea que le dijéramos ahora mismo que no estamos casados. Podemos simplemente entrar en su despacho y decírselo -dijo en un tono poco convincente.

Albert sintió algo muy peculiar en su estómago, como el golpe al caer desde una altura considerable. Era una sensación enfermiza, y lo peor de todo era que sabía que no iba a dejar de sentirla hasta que no hubiera acabado todo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Farsa Matrimonial**

**Capítulo 6**

**Adaptación por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

Candy se sentó en el sillón frente a la mesa de John Calvert. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que una cotilla como Emmaline Godfrey no era de fiar nada más verla en el aeropuerto. Necesitaba explicar su «matrimonio» de tal modo que aquella noticia no le llegara ni a Mary ni a Warren. Quizá si conseguía un tono jocoso adecuado y ponía cara de incredulidad John creería que todo había sido un malentendido y no preguntaría por los detalles.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Albert sentarse en el otro sillón. Estaba muy serio. Si continuaba así todo el mundo se preguntaría por qué no exigía una rectificación en el periódico. John esperó a que ambos se sentaran para hacerlo él también. Con aquel alto sillón de piel todos sabían qué rango ostentaba. Lo cierto era que John no necesitaba ese sillón. Con sólo levantar una ceja todo el mundo sabía que él detentaba el poder.

-Parece ser que tengo que felicitaras.

-No -respondió Candy deprisa-. Nos han debido de confundir con alguna otra pareja -dijo mordiéndose el labio al comprender que quizá les preguntara con quién.

Miró a Albert y contuvo la respiración. John también lo miró levantando una ceja inquisitivo.

-Nosotros nos hemos conocido este fin de semana, no estamos casados -dijo Albert .

Candy volvió a respirar. Era de agradecer que no hubiera dado explicaciones. En sólo dos días llamaría a Mary y le diría que se habían separado.

-Comprendo -dijo John-. Me alegro de oírlo.

-Nosotros también -dijo Candy medio riendo.

-Ya saben que no estoy a favor de los matrimonios entre trabajadores de la misma empresa. Suelen traerse los problemas de casa al trabajo y viceversa.

-Por supuesto, pero eso no será problema en nuestro caso -dijo riendo de nuevo.

John la miró elevando una ceja. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Se le había escapado.

-Quiero decir que no trabajamos en el mismo departamento. Nuestras oficinas están en lados opuestos del edificio. Y además eso no importa porque no estamos casados. En realidad apenas nos conocemos.

Estaba cometiendo un error detrás de otro. Tenía que callarse, no hacía más que empeorar las cosas, pensó.

-Puede que eso hubiera importado en el pasado -dijo John-, pero ahora ya no. Hemos contratado a Albert porque tiene experiencia en los nuevos estilos de organización de las empresas. Él va a poner fin a nuestros antiguos métodos de comunicación «a través de las paredes», como si dijéramos.

-¿«A través de las paredes»? Suena a que van a romper los barrotes de las cárceles -dijo Candy mirando a uno y a otro.

-Es la forma en que se trabaja hoy en día en muchas empresas americanas -explicó Albert -. Un departamento trabaja en un proyecto y, por decirlo de alguna forma, se lo cuenta al de al lado a través de la pared, pero no hay discusión de ideas ni cooperación alguna.

-Vamos a cambiar esas prácticas en esta empresa -dijo John-, y precisamente comenzaremos con vuestros departamentos. Es por esa razón es por la que quiero que os llevéis bien tanto personal como profesionalmente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Candy .

Debería haberse callado otra vez. John volvía a levantar la ceja. Albert se reclinó sobre el sillón.

-Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien.

John la miró. Era su turno.

-Yo no veo problema alguno -mintió.

-Es justo lo que esperaba que dijeran porque el miércoles vendrá un potencial cliente y quiero que lo convenzáis para que trabaje con nosotros.

-Espera un momento. ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿No es ése un asunto del departamento comercial? -preguntó Candy .

-Normalmente sí -asintió John-, pero Arthur y Harriet Winston son una pareja bastante inconformista. Hacen las cosas a su manera, y resulta bastante lucrativa. Para finales de este año sus acciones saldrán a la bolsa.

-He oído hablar de ellos -dijo Albert -. Tienen una empresa de servicio a domicilio, ¿no?

-Sí, la Mom and Popcorn, AGC. Actualmente tienen un contrato con otra empresa pero no están de acuerdo con el precio. Los convenceremos de que nosotros lo podemos hacer mejor.

-No sé Albert , pero yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en ventas -argumentó Candy .

-Los Winston se niegan a hablar con nuestros vendedores. Quieren hablar con la gente responsable de la, producción. Es su forma de hacer los negocios, así que ustedes serán los encargados de persuadirlos.

-¿El miércoles? -dijo Candy .

No era en realidad una pregunta, era más una apelación a la razón. Pero John simplemente asintió y puso las manos en la mesa como para levantarse. Candy se adelantó y se puso de pie, y Albert la siguió. Ese asunto de los Winston sonaba a mucho trabajo en poco tiempo. Pero, mirándolo desde un punto de vista positivo, al menos la cuestión de su matrimonio había quedado zanjada. John los había creído, que era lo importante.

-Ya te he dicho Albert que estoy muy contento de que trabajes con nosotros -dijo John.

-Gracias, yo estoy muy contento de estar aquí.

-Supongo que será mejor que volvamos al trabajo -comentó Candy .

John sonrió y asintió. Entonces se fijó en el dedo de Candy.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el dedo?

-¿El dedo? -preguntó mirando para abajo y dándose cuenta de que había estado quitándose la venda sin darse cuenta. Se colocó aprisa lo que estaba suelto y añadió-: ¿Te refieres a esto? Me hice una herida pero ya estoy bien.

Tan pronto como terminó de decirlo se ruborizó. La había pillado por sorpresa. Se estaba ganando la reputación de mentirosa. Necesitaba salir pronto de ese despacho.

-Aprecio mucho que hayas querido recibirnos para confirmarte la falsedad de ese rumor -dijo Candy .

-Si se hubieran casado desde luego los habría felicitado, pero como no lo hicieron, me alegro mucho más -dijo acompañándolos hasta la puerta.

Ella rió como si John hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Había puesto un énfasis extraño en sus palabras. Se preguntó qué habría querido decir exactamente. Quizá Albert tuviera alguna idea, pero no era el lugar para preguntar. La secretaria de John, Lorraine, no estaba en su mesa, pero no andaría lejos.

-Vamos a mi oficina -le dijo a Albert .

Nada más decir eso apareció Lorraine. Era una mujer mayor pero aparentaba menos edad. Siempre había intentado convencer a Candy de que se casara y tuviera hijos.

-¡Hola, Candy ! Tenía miedo de no poder verte hoy. Estoy tan contenta por ti -dijo abrazándola-. Yo soy Lorraine -se presentó a Albert .

-Candy y yo no estamos casados -dijo Albert -. Pero me alegro mucho de conocerla de todas maneras.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lorraine soltando a Candy.

-Es cierto -confirmó ella.

-Pero si venía publicado en el periódico –

Ya conoces el dicho, no te creas todo lo que lees -contestó Albert sonriendo.

-Pues no vas a encontrar ninguna mujer mejor.

-Lorraine, por favor -suplicó Candy.

Esperaba que no todos los encuentros fueran tan tensos como aquél.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes razón pero la verdad el que ninguno de los dos queremos casarnos.

-¿Entonces es que simplemente vais a vivir juntos? ¿Y los niños?

-¡No! No estamos viviendo juntos tampoco -dijo Candy en un tono un poco fuerte. Aquella situación era irritante-. Apenas nos conocemos, no ha sido más que un malentendido.

-Bien, disculpáme.

-Siento que nos vayamos así, Lorraine -dijo Albert acercándose a la puerta-, pero es que he empezado a trabajar hoy aquí y ya me han asignado un nuevo producto con Candy. Querías enseñarme algo, ¿no, Candy?

-Sí, está en mi oficina -contestó ella aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar-. Adiós, Lorraine.

Más tarde hablaría con ella. En ese momento se sentía incapaz. Por suerte los pasillos estaban vacíos. Le indicó a Albert el camino a su despacho y ambos se apresuraron. Entraron y ella cerró la puerta. Nadie los había visto. Albert la miró. Estaba serio y enfadado. Quizá deberían abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento.

-Eso ya lo has dicho -replicó él-. Pero tus excusas no parecen convencer a los demás de que no estamos casados.

-Lo sé, es horrible.

-¿Horrible? Tú no has empezado a trabajar en esta empresa hoy. Se supone que tengo que demostrar de qué soy capaz. Eso ya me estresa lo suficiente como para encima tener que estar todo el tiempo negando que esté casado.

-Lo sé, yo también lo odio, pero sólo hay que decírselo a unos pocos más y todo terminará. Creo que si nos lo tomamos con calma, incluso si nos lo tomamos a broma...

-¿A broma? -la interrumpió Albert-. ¿Como hiciste con Lorraine?

-Es que me tomó por sorpresa. La próxima vez lo haré mejor. Sin embargo con John creo que lo hice bien.

-Seguro. Sobre todo cuando le dijiste que te habías hecho una herida en el dedo. Tu aspecto era de tal culpabilidad que parecías un preso a punto de entrar en la cárcel.

-No lo puedo evitar. No estoy acostumbrada a mentir. Si no lo he preparado antes me pongo toda colorada.

-Si hubieras cortado el maldito anillo habrías resultado mucho más convincente. Esa venda da toda la impresión de que estás intentando ocultar algo. Nadie se hace una herida en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado con ella, incluso más de lo que él mismo creía. Se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo. Se preguntó por qué se habría dejado llevar por Patty. Aquella situación no era más que un embrollo, un tremendo lío del que en parte tenía la culpa.

-A la hora de comer saldré a encargarme del anillo -dijo con voz ronca mirando su dedo.

La venda se había vuelto a salir de su lugar.

-Candy, lo siento -dijo acercándose a su lado y tomándola por los hombros para que lo mirara.

Ella lo miró y luego rápidamente bajó la vista. Era difícil enfrentarse a Albert enfadado, pero más difícil aún a un Albert que se disculpaba. La intensidad de su mirada la hacía temblar.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Tienes derecho a estar enfadado.

-Supongo que sí pero cuando te pones casi a punto de llorar siento que no.

-¿Llorar yo? -preguntó mirándolo.

-Lo sé, no vuelvas a decir que no sea tonto -contestó tomando su mano entre las suyas y examinándole el dedo.

-Debería haberme traído más vendas por si acaso.

Su contacto era cálido y reconfortante. Aquello la sorprendió.

-Se te está cayendo. Te ayudaré a ponértelo bien.

Albert tiró del trozo de venda que quedaba enrollado y en un momento se desenrolló. La mano de Candy con el anillo descansaba sobre la suya. Era agradable, demasiado agradable.

-Déjalo, puedo hacerlo yo.

Candy quiso retirar la mano pero él cerró la suya atrapándola.

-Déjame ayudarte. Con una sola mano es mucho más difícil hacerlo. Lo tienes mucho más hinchado que ayer. Quizá sea mejor que vayas ahora mismo a cortarte el anillo.

-No es por culpa del anillo, ha sido culpa mía. Estaba bien hasta que se me ocurrió esta mañana tomar ciertas medidas un poco exageradas, y mi estúpida y delicada piel ha reaccionado poniéndose así.

Él se inclinó sobre su mano. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que casi podía rozarlo con los labios. Entonces él la miró. Sus ojos azules parecían más oscuros aún que antes. Sintió como si él hubiera leído su pensamiento y estuviera de acuerdo.

-Tienes una piel exquisita -murmuró-. La piel más suave que he tocado nunca.

Candy sintió que su corazón comenzaba a galopar. Tenía que apartarse de él, evitar su contacto, cualquier cosa excepto permanecer a unos centímetros de sus labios. Aquello era una locura, pero era una locura maravillosa.

Le pareció oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta pero se sentía como en las nubes. Estando a pocos centímetros de Albert, tan cerca de… su respiración, de su boca, se sentía atrapada y no podía moverse. La voracidad de su mirada consumía su voluntad. La puerta se abrió sin que ella hubiera contestado y Cynthia, su secretaria, asomó la cabeza.

-Oh, lo siento.

Eso fue todo lo que Cynthia fue capaz de decir, sin embargo consiguió despertarla. Retiró la mano que Albert retenía. El también se puso derecho y se volvió para mirar a la secretaria, que los miraba embobada desde la puerta.

-Lo siento, pensé... Lorraine dijo... Enhorabuena, mis mejores deseos para los dos. Perdón -dijo retirándose y cerrando la puerta.

-Cynthia, espera. Dame eso -dijo Candy quitándole el vendaje a Albert.

Demasiado tarde. Cynthia se había ido. Aquel hombre tenía un efecto nefasto sobre ella, pero acabaría de una vez por todas con aquella situación.

-Déjame que te ayude a ponértelo- contestó Albert volviendo a tomar la venda.

-Ya me has ayudado bastante, muchas gracias. Yo lo haré.

Se apartó de él. ¿Cómo era posible, se preguntó, que se hubiera dejado arrastrar hasta ese límite? Había estado a punto de besarlo. Se colocó la venda con las manos temblorosas. En otras circunstancias se habría dejado llevar por el impulso, pero ¿cómo podía haber olvidado que estaban en el trabajo?

-¿Pero qué he hecho? -preguntó él peinándose con los dedos.

-Nada, sólo proporcionarle un espectáculo a Cynthia para que vaya corriendo a cotillear por toda la empresa.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

Sí, era cierto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Seguramente en nada teniendo a Albert tan cerca. Incluso en ese momento le costaba concentrarse. Se volvió hacia él.

-¿Por qué no te vas a tu oficina de una vez?

-Encantado -replicó tan enfadado como ella.

-Bien, y si no te importa procura permanecer en tu departamento, así no nos veremos.

-Eso va a ser más difícil. Se supone que tenemos que trabajar juntos en un proyecto -contestó él irónico.

-Podemos mandamos mensajes. No tenemos por qué vemos las caras.

Albert se acercó a la puerta y abrió. -Eso me parece perfecto.

-Magnífico -contestó Candy acercándose a su mesa. -Bien.

-Bien -repitió ella.

-Eres una de esas irritantes personas que siempre tienen que decir la última palabra, ¿no? -dijo él desde el umbral.

-Qué gracia, eso mismo pensaba yo de ti.

Se miraron un momento, luego él atravesó la puerta y cerró.

Aquel hombre era irritante. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado a punto de besarlo?

Albert se apresuró por los pasillos hasta la oficina de Candy con un montón de papeles en la mano. Pensaba acabar con su obstruccionismo de inmediato. Tenía la misión de terminar con la antigua política de comunicación «a través de las paredes», y sin embargo Candy se las había arreglado para construir la muralla china entre ellos.

La puerta del despacho estaba abierta. Candy estaba de pie delante de su mesa examinando papeles. Llevaba una blusa azul que la hacía muy atractiva, pero lo cierto era que siempre estaba atractiva. Incluso envuelta en una bata estaba de muerte. Sin embargo no se iba a dejar llevar por su atractivo. No aquel día.

Esperó en el umbral, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba allí. Esa era una de las grandes diferencias entre ellos dos. Él hubiera sabido que ella estaba cerca. Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta abierta.

-Toc, toc. ¿Puedo pasar? Hay unas cuantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Candy se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato. Ésa era Candy , sí, una mezcla poco corriente de vulnerabilidad y resistencia, y tenía que admitir que eso le gustaba. Pero no en esa ocasión. No conseguiría ni conquistarlo ni enfadarlo.

-Preferiría que no nos viéramos en persona. Creo que ayer lo dejé muy claro.

Albert entró y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella.

-Sí pero -dijo indicándole el montón de papeles- la alternativa que me propones no funciona.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia los papeles con la barbilla.

-Una copia de todos los mensajes que nos hemos mandado. Los he impreso y son unos cuantos -se acercó a su mesa y los dejó sobre ella-. Has rechazado todas las sugerencias que te he estado haciendo. Tenemos menos de veinticuatro horas, así que supongo que no te negarás a que tratemos de solucionarlo de otro modo.

-Está bien.

-¿Has dicho «está bien»?

-Lo has oído perfectamente.

Candy recogió los papeles y los tiró a la papelera. Luego juntó los que había estado examinando ella antes de que él llegara y le señaló una mesa junto a la ventana. El se sentó despacio. ¿Qué pretendía? Esperaba cualquier cosa de ella menos cooperación.

-He llegado a esta conclusión -dijo Candy poniendo las manos sobre la mesa. Todavía llevaba la venda-. Como jefe de producción sólo ves el producto desde el punto de vista del coste para el cliente y del beneficio para la empresa.

Albert asintió y se relajó. La dejaría hablar y al final ella estaría deseando escucharlo a él y llegar a un acuerdo.

-Sigue.

-Se supone que tenemos que elaborar una propuesta interesante para los Winston. Yo no estoy en ventas, pero creo que hace falta algo más que una buena oferta mercantil para conseguir un cliente leal -continuó moviendo las manos.

Albert asintió de nuevo tratando de animarla a seguir. Entonces un débil rayo de luz invernal entró por la ventana dando de lleno en su pelo, que se encendió dorado como el sol. Nunca había visto nada tan bello.

-Queremos que los Winston trabajen con nosotros este año, pero también los próximos -hizo una pausa y se tocó el pelo-. ¿Ocurre algo? No dejas de mirarme la cabeza.

-No -contestó deprisa-. Es encantador. Quiero decir sólo estaba escuchando lo que me decías. Creo que en algunas cosas tienes razón, mucha razón.

¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Tenía que prestarle atención pero lo tenía hechizado con ese pelo radiante, esa nariz delicada y esa boca. Tenía unos labios maravillosos que no hacían sino pedir que los besaran.

-¿Y entonces tú qué opinas?

Parpadeó y elevó la mirada desde sus labios hasta sus ojos. Ella había estado hablando, pero él no había sido capaz de escucharla, sólo había podido contemplar sus labios

-¿Que qué opino?

-SI, ¿no crees que las estimaciones de los Winston son erróneas? -preguntó ofreciéndole unos papeles.

Miró los papeles. Eran idénticos a los que tenía en su oficina.

-¿Así que estás convencida de que se equivocan? -repitió para darse tiempo.

Candy se mordió el labio y luego mordió el vendaje. -Sí, creo que esas medidas que han calculado no son correctas. Es muy fino, demasiado fino.

-Mmm -murmuró él.

Incrementar el grosor del metal, significaría elevar los costes y eso no les gustaría a los Winston.

-Como te he dicho -continuó mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la venda- al principio ahorrarían dinero pero luego lo perderían por el incremento del porcentaje en el número de contenedores. Esas latas se van a abollar en cuanto las llenen en las fábricas, y van a perder más de las que van a conseguir llenar.

Albert puso una mano sobre la de ella.

-Vas a terminar por quitarte la venda.

Ella lo miró casi atónita pero no intentó retirar la mano.

-No me daba cuenta. Son los nervios, supongo. -¿Y por qué ibas a estar nerviosa? -preguntó sin soltar su mano.

-Tú me pones nerviosa. Lo sabes muy bien.

Candy volvió a morderse el labio inferior así que fue incapaz de apartar los ojos de su boca. Eran unos labios maravillosos, sentía enormes deseos de besarlos.

-No pretenda ponerte nerviosa -dijo suavemente acercando su silla a la de ella-. ¿Qué tal va tu dedo?

Examinó la venda. Estaba mejor puesta que la del día anterior, pero otra vez amenazaba con caerse.

-Bien -contestó elevando la vista para mirarlo y luego bajarla de nuevo con esas pestañas.

No había forma de resistirse a ella. Se inclinó acercándose y ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Oh, lo siento -dijo una voz desde el umbral.

Candy se apartó de él y se puso colorada. Albert se volvió para mirar hacia la puerta. Aquella joven de cabello rizado y castaño otra vez, la misma que les había interrumpido en una situación similar el día anterior. Se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-Eres Cynthia, ¿verdad? -dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una mano-. Soy Albert Andrew.

-Sí, lo sé -contestó ella vacilando aún en el umbral-. Yo soy la secretaria de Candy . No sabía que estaba usted aquí.

Cynthia estrechó su mano y miró a Candy como pidiendo disculpas sin soltar a Albert.

-Encantado de conocerte -dijo Albert mirando significativamente su mano para que lo soltara.

-Ah, lo siento -lo soltó al fin-. Yo también. Siento interrumpir. Volveré más tarde.

-Está bien, Cynthia -la paró Candy poniéndose en pie y recogiendo los papeles de la mesa-. Estábamos discutiendo sobre la propuesta de los Winston.

-Por eso es por lo que vine. El señor Calvert ha dejado un mensaje. No quería molestarles, pero espera que la propuesta esté saliendo adelante., Ésas han sido sus palabras.

-¿Y cómo va a salir adelante? Te he dicho lo que opino pero tú aún no me has dicho nada.

-Tu razonamiento es muy convincente. Es un tema de control de calidad. Tenemos que recomendar que la ]ata sea más gruesa. Pero eso significa que habrá que desechar lo de los cuatro colores.

-Eso es imposible. El diseño requiere cuatro colores. -También requiere una lata más fina -contestó Albert encogiéndose de hombros-. Proporcionemos dos colores, o mejor aún, un solo color a cambio de una lata más fuerte.

-No comprendes. El producto se identifica con un grafismo muy elaborado que sólo se puede producir en cuatro colores.

-Entiendo perfectamente, pero se pueden adaptar a un diseño diferente si ello les va a reportar un beneficio económico -contestó él cruzando los brazos.

Candy puso las manos sobre las caderas y levantó la barbilla amenazadora. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese extremo? Sólo unos segundos antes él no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en besarla como un tonto, y sin embargo luego la contradecía.

-¿Me disculpan? -,dijo Cynthia metiéndose en medio-. Creo que Albert tiene razón.

Candy le lanzó una mirada a Cynthia que le hizo dudar de su futuro en la empresa.

-Gracias, Cynthia, pero Albert y yo tenemos que arreglar esto a solas.

-Sí, lo sé. Y ya veo que pueden hacerlo contestó ella mirando al uno y al otro.

Tenía que ponérselo fácil a la pobre chica, pensó Albert.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Albert.

-El diseño en dos colores es el fuerte de Candy -explicó mientras señalaba una placa en la pared detrás de la mesa-. Ganó el premio ASCM en su primer año de trabajo aquí.

Albert elevó una ceja y miró a Candy, pero ella no quiso mirarlo.

-Eso no me lo dijiste -dijo acercándose para observar la placa-. No sabía que eras tú la que había hecho ese diseño. Pensé que hacías sólo los que se presentaban a los clientes.

-Hago las dos cosas -admitió Candy.

-Entonces puedes hacer algo para los Winston -sugirió él.

-No para mañana por la mañana, no hay tiempo -protestó.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me hagas un diseño definitivo, sólo un boceto o dos. Eso puedes hacerlo, ¿no? Mientras tanto yo calcularé los costes y el tiempo de producción.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y se puso los dedos sobre la sien.

-Está bien -dijo al fin-. Calcula los costes para un solo color también. Haré algo con transparencias para que se vea debajo la lata. Cynthia, te quedarás a trabajar hoy hasta más tarde.

-Bien -contestó ella entusiasmada.

-Yo también me quedaré -dijo Albert.

-No será necesario. Tú harás todo lo relativo a costes y tiempos de producción. El formato que me mandaste me parece bien. Basta con que me envíes los números. Cynthia los incorporará al informe -terminó cruzando la habitación hasta su mesa.

Aquello era una despedida, lisa y llanamente. -Entonces, ¿puedo decirle al señor Calvert que el proyecto está en marcha? -preguntó Cynthia.

-Sí, hazlo -contestó Albert a punto de salir del despacho.

Ya estaba. Había ganado. El proyecto estaba en marcha y ni siquiera necesitaba quedarse a trabajar hasta más tarde. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía defraudado?

Candy agarró las carpetas y le mostró a Cynthia el camino hasta la sala de juntas vacía. Pronto iba a llegar el momento de la verdad. Sentía que su estómago se revolvía.

-Nunca había estado aquí -murmuró Cynthia.

Candy la miró. Si estaba nerviosa con la sala vacía, ¿cómo iba a apoyarla una vez que estuvieran los Winston, John Calvert y todos los ejecutivos? Le dio la pila de carpetas.

-Yo arreglaré las sillas, tú distribuye las carpetas.

-Este proyecto es fantástico. Se diría que hemos tardado en hacerlo dos semanas en lugar de dos días. Albert tiene una forma de trabajar verdaderamente diferente.

-No fue idea de Albert que hiciéramos el proyecto en dos días. Fueron el señor y la señora Winston los que fijaron la cita para hoy. Son ellos los que tienen formas de trabajar radicalmente distintas.

-Cualquiera que se atreva a llamar a su empresa Mom and Popcorn y consiga beneficios desde luego tiene una forma de trabajar diferente, pero no lo habríamos conseguido sin Albert.

-Nosotras también hemos hecho algo, Cynthia. Nosotras somos las que nos hemos quedado ayer hasta las diez.

-Creo que Albert se habría quedado si tú le hubieras dejado. Ya sé que no están casados y todo eso pero, ¿por qué no pueden ni estar en la misma habitación?

Aquella era una pregunta a la que no tenía ganas de contestar, ni siquiera para sí misma.

-Hoy estaremos en la misma habitación. Y creo que el proyecto ha funcionado precisamente porque hemos evitado encontramos cara a cara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Candy -dijo Albert desde el umbral.

-Oh -se sobresaltó Cynthia-. No te oí llegar.

Candy se volvió para mirarlo. Por una décima de segundo su imagen fue exactamente igual a la de aquella mañana en la boda de Lindsay: un extraño de pelo rubio y sonrisa encantadora. Cynthia se acercó a él.

-Estábamos preparando la sala. ¿Has visto la versión final que te dejamos ayer en la mesa de tu despacho?

-Sí, gracias, es fantástica -contestó mirando los papeles que tenía en la mano-. ¿Sabes qué? Me la he dejado encima de mi mesa. ¿Serías tan amable de ir a buscarla por favor? Candy y yo tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas antes de que lleguen los Winston.

-Toma otra copia -dijo Candy señalando las carpetas sobre la mesa.

Necesitaba que Cynthia estuviese presente. El día anterior se había dado cuenta de que no podía estar a solas con él.

-Sí, pero he escrito algunas anotaciones en la copia que me diste.

-Iré por ella, no pasa nada -dijo Cynthia apresurándose a salir.

-Gracias, Cynthia. Pareces cansada. ¿Hasta qué hora se quedaron anoche?

-Hasta las nueve o así.

Podríamos haber terminado antes si lo hubiéramos hecho juntos.

-Cynthia me ayudó. Pensé que era mejor que la gente no nos viera juntos.

-¿Mejor?

-Ya sabes, por los cotilleos.

Eso por no mencionar, pensó ella, que había estado a punto de besarlo delante de Cynthia, poniéndose ella misma en una situación delicada.

-Quizá tengas razón. De todas maneras hemos trabajado muy bien juntos sin apenas vernos. Tengo que admitir que al principio cuando me encargaron este proyecto me sentí como un aprendiz de natación al que arrojaran a lo profundo de una piscina. Tú me has ayudado mucho.

-¿Como un pez en el agua? -sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Más bien como un pez entre tiburones.

-Nadie quiere que fracases. Todo el mundo reza para que triunfes.

-Para que triunfemos. Así será si sacamos esto adelante.

-Lo sé, pero queda ese «si» -contestó Candy sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Los nervios otra vez?

-Sí, un poco -admitió.

-No dejes que eso lo estropee todo. Lo vas a hacer muy bien -sonrió.

Aquello hizo que su estómago se revolviera aún más. Entonces Cynthia entornó la puerta y miró adentro.

-¿Albert? Hay una llamada urgente para ti.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, pero puedes contestar en el despacho de Lorraine, está más cerca.

-Gracias -contestó volviéndose luego hacia Candy-. No tengo ni idea de quién puede ser. Dile a John que volveré enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y lo vio apresurarse a salir. No sabía qué podría ser tan importante como para retrasar la reunión. Oyó voces fuera. Pocos segundos después John Calvert entraba con los Winston. Cynthia los seguía.

-Aquí estamos -anunció John.

Harriet Winston se apresuró a estrechar la mano de Candy.

-Hola, soy Harriet -dijo sin esperar a que John las presentara-. Y éste es Arthur.

-Encantada de conocerlos. Yo soy Candy.

Harriet tendría unos cincuenta años y era una mujer fuerte, con una cara redonda y una sonrisa afectuosa. Y según parecía no le interesaban las formalidades. Arthur Winston era sólo un poco más alto que su mujer y su sonrisa, si no tan amplia, sí era igual de afectuosa. Estaba nerviosa. En su interior seguía esperando a Albert.

-Albert estará aquí en unos minutos, ha recibido una llamada urgente -explicó.

-Espero que no sea nada serio -contestó Harriet. -Supongo que no -dijo Candy con una seguridad que no sentía.

En ese momento Albert entró en la sala y se quedó parado en el umbral. La expresión de su rostro lo traicionaba. Fuera lo que fuera, era algo serio.

-¿Candy? ¿Podría hablar contigo un segundo?

-¿Conmigo? -preguntó acercándose. La miraba de un modo...-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ocurre algo a tu familia?

Él sacudió la cabeza y se puso más serio aún.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo, por favor -él mantenía esa mirada. Era su familia, no la de él-. ¿Le ocurre algo a Mary? Por favor, Albert, dime que no es Mary.

Él apenas susurró. Candy se acercó y Albert abrió los brazos para abrazarla.

-Está en el hospital -dijo rozando casi sus labios-. Va a salir de allí, pero Warren te necesita. Le dije que te llevaría ahora mismo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Farsa Matrimonial**

**Capítulo 7**

**Adaptación por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

CANDY SIGUIÓ a Albert y atravesó las puertas automáticas del vestíbulo principal del Reno Community Hospital. Vaciló y miró a su alrededor, pero él se dirigió directamente hacia la mesa de información. Albert se ocuparía de buscar la unidad de cuidados coronarlos igual que se había ocupado de excusarse en la sala de juntas, de llevarla a casa a hacer la maleta y de reservar los vuelos para Reno. Se había encargado de todo mientras ella se sentía como al borde de una pesadilla.

-Es por aquí -dijo agarrándola del brazo y guiándola por el corredor.

Había carteles en las intersecciones de pasillos para indicar la dirección. No había estado en un hospital desde que murió su madre pero enseguida el lugar le resultó familiar. Las luces fluorescentes, los ruidos, el olor antiséptico, las flores mezcladas con el sufrimiento humano. Respiró profundamente. Sí, aquel era el olor del dolor. Lo recordaba. Por fin llagaron a la sala de espera de la unidad coronaría. Albert la obligó a parar.

¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó inclinándose un poco para mirarla a la cara.

-Sí -contestó de un modo automático-. Estoy bien. -Él frunció el ceño incrédulo. -Me encontraré mejor cuando sepa que Mary se va a poner bien.

El asintió y tomó su mano.

-Menos mal que al final no cortaste el anillo.

-No tuve tiempo.

Lo cierto era además que al pensar en la reacción de Patty no pudo hacerlo.

-Será mejor que te quites el camuflaje antes de entrar -dijo tirando de la venda-. Yo no sé tú, pero yo tengo la sensación de que ya he vivido esto antes.

Ella lo miró a la cara y lo encontró mirando su boca, y antes de que pudiera parpadear él se inclinó y rozó sus labios dándole un beso fugaz.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Para romper de una vez por todas esa sensación.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Es una maldición. Me pasaría la vida quitándote esa venda, pensando en que me gustaría besarte y siempre sin poder hacerlo porque tu secretaria o cualquier otra persona nos interrumpe en ese momento. Y mira -añadió señalando los pasillos- hoy ni siquiera en un hospital lleno de gente nos ha interrumpido nadie. He roto la maldición.

Albert abrió la puerta y la sujetó para que ella pasara. Ella también había estado teniendo esa sensación, pero no estaba relacionada con el deseo de besarlo. Quizá también su maldición se rompiera gracias a ese beso. Entró en la sala de espera y encontró a Warren.

-¡Candy, Albert! Gracias a Dios que han venido -dijo Warren levantándose para abrazarla.

La retuvo en sus brazos un buen rato, como si ella fuera una tabla salvavidas que pudiera impedirle que se ahogara. Cerró los ojos. Tenla que ser fuerte para Warren. El lo había sido para ella en sus malos momentos. Warren se apartó un poco sin soltarla.

-No he podido localizar a Patty. Dejé un mensaje, pero eso es todo lo que he podido hacer.

-Patty está fuera de la ciudad. Lo siento, no tengo ningún teléfono donde localizarla.

Candy lo llevó a sentarse de nuevo y Albert se sentó junto a ella.

-Quizá sea mejor. A veces Patty se pone muy nerviosa en este tipo de situaciones.

-¿Tienes alguna noticia nueva sobre Mary? -preguntó Albert.

-Van a ponerle un marcapasos. El médico ha dicho que hay razones para pensar que se pondrá bien. Íbamos a irnos hoy a San Francisco pero vinimos a Reno porque ella no se sentía de] todo bien, y en cuanto entramos por emergencias... -Warren se interrumpió y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Si, ya me lo ha contado Albert. Tuvo un colapso y se quedó inconsciente. Tuvieron que reanimarla. Fue una suerte que vinieran aquí directamente.

'Tienes razón, por un lado ha sido una suerte. Yo no sabía que estaba tan mal, ella me lo ocultaba. Tendría que haberse puesto el marcapasos hace tiempo, pero no quena. No sé por qué.

-¿La has visto?

-Sí, está sedada, pero sé que quiere verte. Le diré que estás aquí. Tenemos que comunicamos con el puesto de enfermeras por teléfono.

Warren se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono. Candy también se puso en pie. No estaba preparada para ver a Mary.

-Espera. No quiero molestarla si está durmiendo.

-No te preocupes, ha preguntado mucho por ti. Le dije que entrarías a verla en cuanto llegases -contestó él descolgando el teléfono.

Albert puso una mano sobre su hombro y ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-No te preocupes por Warren. Lo llevaré a la cafetería y le haré comer algo. Yo me ocuparé de él, tú entra a ver a Mary.

Miró a Warren. Se encaminaba ya a la entrada de la unidad y la llamaba para que se uniera a él. Era inevitable, tenía que entrar. Sin embargo sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Mary quería verla y ella misma no deseaba otra cosa. Pero a su Mary. No quería ver a una Mary frágil y enferma enchufada a monitores. Albert la abrazó y la sacudió ligeramente.

-Todo va a salir bien. Yo cuidaré de Warren. Ve a ver a Mary y estate allí todo el tiempo que te permitan.

Candy lo miró. Se quedaría atónito si supiera el rechazo que sentía a entrar. Una enfermera la esperaba en el umbral sujetándole la puerta. Sus pies por fin se acercaron a ella y la siguieron dentro de la unidad.

-¿Es usted la hija de la señora Franklin?

Candy vaciló un momento. Si le decía que no quizá no la dejaran entrar.

-Soy Candy . ¿Qué tal está? -preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

-En este momento su situación es estable. ¿Ha hablado usted con el médico?

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Pasaron por delante de unas cuantas zonas con camillas cerradas por cortinas. Mantuvo la vista al frente hasta que la enfermera le indicó una de esas zonas y abrió la cortina quedándose junto a la cama de Mary. Se quedó a los pies de la cama. Mary yacía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera su pecho se movía al respirar.

-¿Señora O´Brien? -la despertó la enfermera-. Su hija está aquí.

Mary abrió los ojos instantáneamente buscándola. Sonrió tan dulcemente que el corazón de Candy se encogió.

-Candy, querida, has venido.

-Claro que he venido. ¿Cómo no iba a venir?

-Sólo puede estar aquí diez minutos -avisó la enfermera antes de marcharse.

Candy se acercó a Mary y le agarró la mano. La tenía helada.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó tocando su brazo para comprobarlo.

-Apenas sé lo que tengo -contestó Mary-. Estoy tan sedada que me parece estar borracha. Si me quedo dormida despiértame, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquellas palabras eran típicas de Mary, pero su voz no era sino una versión debilitada de la original.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? Se supone que tienes que descansar.

-Eso cuéntaselo a ellos. Cada vez que intento dormir viene alguien a tomar unas muestras de sangre o a pincharme.

-Lo siento. ¿Quieres que le diga algo al médico?

-No, por supuesto que no -dijo apretando su mano y sonriendo-. Soy yo la que debe disculparse. El pobre Warren está destrozado. Espero que me perdone.

-¿Qué tiene que perdonarte? No puedes evitar ponerte enferma, no es culpa tuya.

-Sí, lo es. Sabía que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Mi médico me avisó de que era peligroso no ponerme un marcapasos pero yo quería esperar.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te daba miedo la operación?

-Sí -contestó después de una pausa,- supongo que tenía miedo, pero no por lo que tú crees. Tenía miedo por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí, a veces hay complicaciones. Tenía miedo de qué sería de ti si... si muero.

Candy agarró su mano firmemente. A pesar de su fragilidad ella constituía toda su seguridad. Mary había sido capaz de decir lo que ella no se atrevía ni a pensar. Pero no podía morir. No podía.

-Mary, por favor..

-Está bien. Ya no tengo miedo, ahora tienes a Albert.

-¿Albert?

-Sí, es un compañero perfecto para ti. Sabía que algún día lo encontrarías. Me preocupaba que si me ocurría algo te cerraras en ti misma igual que hiciste cuando murió tu madre. Pero ahora sé que todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Albert apartó su cuenco de sopa y observó a Warren tratando de tragar. Bueno, había tiempo de sobra. La cafetería no estaba muy llena y podían seguir allí cuanto quisieran.

-Me temo que no puedo acabar la sopa -dijo Warren por fin apartando la cuchara-, aunque está muy buena. ¿Es sorprendente, no? Siempre había pensado que las comidas de los hospitales eran insufribles,

-¿Qué tal un café? -intentó animarlo Albert.

-Mejor, sí -Albert se levantó pero Warren le hizo una señal-. Deja, iré yo.

Había sido una buena idea llevarlo a la cafetería. Parecía más animado, agradecía la compañía y la oportunidad de hablar. Contaba una y otra vez el colapso que había sufrido Mary. Y era mejor que se lo contara a él. Candy no hubiera podido soportar escuchar los detalles. Estaba inmersa como en una pesadilla desde el mismo momento en que se había enterado de lo que le sucedía a Mary.

Miró su reloj. Era difícil creer que fueran sólo las dos de la tarde. Los Winston probablemente se habrían ido hacía tiempo, si es que al final había habido reunión. Quizá fuera buena idea llamar para preguntar qué había ocurrido. Era probable que los Winston hubieran decidido que el personal de la empresa no era de fiar. Incluso le convenía averiguar si aún podía considerarse como parte de la plantilla de la empresa.

-Se me olvidó preguntarte si tomas el café con leche y azúcar -dijo Warren volviendo a la mesa con dos cafés.

-Sin nada, gracias.

Warren se sentó y jugó con la taza. Luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Mary y yo estamos muy contentos de que Candy y tú se hallan casado, creo que ya lo sabes. , Warren era verdaderamente una buena persona. Era un error continuar con aquella farsa. En ese momento lo peor ya había pasado, así que quizá no tuviera importancia decir la verdad. Sin embargo él no podía tomar la decisión por su cuenta, y seguramente Candy se negaría.

-Gracias, aprecio mucho tus palabras.

-Tú sabes que para nosotros Candy es como nuestra hija.

-Sí, sé lo unidos que están, y sé que ella te quiere de verdad.

-¿Te ha contado que quisimos adoptarla legalmente?

Albert se enderezó sobre la silla. Había para llenar toda una enciclopedia con las cosas que Candy no le había contado durante el transcurso de su fingido matrimonio, pero aquél era un tema particularmente interesante.

-No, no me lo ha dicho.

-Ella se negó -suspiró-. Dijo que no quería depender de nosotros. Sólo tenía trece años.

-Muy propio de ella, desde luego.

-Durante el bachiller trabajaba los veranos. Supongo que ya sabes que se pagaba su escolaridad en Stanford. Lo que quiero decir es que no quería nada material de nosotros. Sólo vivía en casa, nada más. Mary y yo decidimos sin embargo hacerlas a ella y a Patty nuestras herederas. Patty lo sabe y está de acuerdo. Todo se dividirá en partes iguales.

-¿Y Candy no lo sabe?

-No, pensamos que era mejor no decírselo. Pero después de este susto con Mary he estado considerando que quizá, si tú se lo dijeras...

-¿Que se lo diga yo?

-A ti te hará caso, la harías aceptarlo.

Albert dio un sorbo a su café. Al acceder a aquel falso matrimonio se había metido en arenas movedizas. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar?, se preguntó.

-Pero bueno, todo esto es hipotético. Es decir Mary no está muy bien, pero tú si.

-Tienes razón. El médico me ha dicho que viviré cien años, pero no sé para qué quiero vivir tanto sin ella' El caso es que Mary tiene su propio dinero. A su muerte pasará a unos fondos a beneficio de Patty y Candy, y constituirán una buena suma anual. Sería un consuelo para nosotros saber que Candy no se opondrá a su testamento.

¿Qué podía contestar? ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa situación?

-Tengo que ser sincero contigo Warren, yo no soy... -vaciló. Warren lo miraba expectante- Tengo muy poca influencia sobre Candy.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Es cierto, créeme.

-Pero la convenciste para que se casara contigo.

-Te diré un pequeño secreto -dijo acercándose a él-. Fue idea de ella.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Warren atónito. Albert asintió creyendo haber encontrado el modo de salir de esa situación-. Entonces Mary tenía razón después de todo.

-¿Qué?

-Mary dice que eres un compañero perfecto para Candy, y que ella lo es para ti. Siempre ha pensado que cambiaría de idea sobre el matrimonio cuando encontrara al hombre adecuado. A mí me parecía que eso era sólo una idea romántica, pero era verdad.

-Yo no diría tanto -contestó Albert.

-Pues yo sí -dijo con una energía inesperada-. Yo diría que el haberse enamorado de ti la ha transformado por completo. Incluso retiro mi petición. No hace falta ni que la convenzas, estoy seguro de que contigo verá el testamento de Mary de otro modo.

Albert se quedó mirando a Warren. ¿Cómo podía haber creído ni por un momento, se dijo, que iba a conseguir salvarse de esas arenas movedizas? Estaba embarrado hasta el cuello.

El día fue transcurriendo. Pasaron horas en la sala de espera. Llegaron otras familias a hacer breves visitas a otros enfermos y ellos continuaron allí, esperando. Warren hablaba a veces sobre Mary, otras se interesaba por Candy. Albert la obligó a comer. La observaba continuamente. Sus miradas se encontraban una y otra vez siempre que ella miraba en su dirección. La observaba incluso mientras le daba conversación a Warren para distraerle y animarlo. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? se preguntó Candy.

Albert le llevó un sándwich y un café, y Warren insistió en que se lo tomara. Ella pidió un té en su lugar, pero sólo para librarse de él y respirar por unos momentos.

¿Por qué no se iba? Le había enredado en sus problemas. Quizá incluso perdiera su empleo por su culpa. Había abandonado la reunión con los Winston sólo para acompañarla a ella.

Si él perdía el empleo sería por su culpa. Enteramente por su culpa. Al contarle que Mary estaba en el hospital se habla lanzado a sus brazos sin pensarlo y él se había encargado de todo. La había sacado de allí y ella se había dejado llevar. Se había visto obligado a fingir de nuevo que era su marido.

La verdad era que no parecía que estuviera fingiendo. Le había preguntado a Warren si quería que reservara habitaciones en un hotel. Warren había asentido y sonreído, y Albert lo había arreglado todo sin protestar. No hubiera podido convencer a Warren y a Mary de que se habían divorciado. Mary había dicho que él era su compañero perfecto, pero tenía que decirle la verdad.

Al caer la noche Albert consiguió llevar al médico de Mary a la sala de espera para hablar con ellos. Apenas escuchaba sus palabras pero consiguió retener lo esencial. Si todo transcurría tal y como él pensaba y no había complicaciones, Mary se pondría bien. Albert le obligó a repetir sus palabras mientras la observaba para asegurarse de que ella lo oía.

Lo miró. Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad a Mary. Sin embargo aún no era demasiado tarde, aún había tiempo para confesar...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Farsa Matrimonial**

**Capítulo 8**

**Adaptación por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

ALBERT ABRIÓ la puerta de la suite del hotel y la sujetó para que pasaran Warren y Candy. Entraron en un salón grande y cómodo en el que había dos puertas que debían dar a los dos dormitorios.

-¿Cuál es nuestra habitación, Albert?

-La de la derecha. Las bolsas ya están dentro, las hice traer antes.

Abrió la puerta que Albert le indicaba. -En el dormitorio había dos camas. Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa esperaba? Albert lo había arreglado todo para que les dieran una habitación de dos camas. En realidad no estaban casados. No eran nada el uno para el otro. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Albert significaba algo para ella, algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar.

Miró por la ventana. Podía escuchar las voces de Warren y Albert en el salón. Warren se apoyaba cada vez más en él. Primero sólo para detalles prácticos, luego cada vez más en busca de ánimo. Tenía que hablar con Albert para aclarar aquella situación ante Mary y Warren. De hecho debería haberío hecho a lo largo de ese mismo día. Le debería de haber dado la oportunidad de tomar el último avión para San Francisco. Y sin embargo no lo había hecho.

Se apartó de la ventana. Egoísmo. Ésa había sido la razón, puro egoísmo.

Nunca nada en su vida le había hecho sentirse mejor que sus brazos esa mañana, se había escudado en él. La vida de Mary pendía de un hilo y sin embargo Albert la había hecho sentir que todo iba bien. Simplemente estando ahí.

Pero esos eran sus sentimientos, no los de él. La había cuidado y se había encargado de todo, no le había quedado más alternativa. Debería hacer las cosas bien, se dijo, debería decirle a Warren la verdad. Debería, pero no iba a hacerlo. Esperaría a que él señalara el momento. Volvería a mentir.

Se retorció el anillo en el dedo. Se había convertido en una mentirosa. De pronto consiguió sacarse el anillo. Se quedó mirándolo. Aquella era una señal. Sabía reconocerla. Había llegado el momento de decir la verdad. Volvió al salón. Albert y Warren interrumpieron su conversación y la miraron expectantes. Era el momento. Estaba preparada. ¿Pero por dónde empezaría?

-Warren, ¿quieres tomar un té? -¿es que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo? No necesitaba té para decir la verdad. Era sencillo, sólo tenía que decir una frase-. Puedo pedir que nos traigan té si quieres.

-No, gracias, cariño. De hecho le estaba diciendo a Albert que creo que me voy a la cama.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Para mí ha sido un día muy largo -contestó Warren.

-Claro, lo comprendo. No se me había ocurrido pensarlo, Tienes que descansar.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Quizá de ese modo pudiera pensar en cómo iba a hacerlo.

-Cuídala, Albert -dijo dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro a modo de despedida.

Albert se acercó y la agarró por la cintura.

-Desde luego que lo haré. Dormiremos y mañana estaremos preparados para llevar a Mary al quirófano.

Podía sentir el calor de su mano. Seguramente para Warren aquella era la imagen de una pareja perfecta y feliz de recién casados. Sin embargo algo no funcionaba. Apretó la mano sintiendo la dureza del anillo. Warren se despidió y entró en su habitación.

-Hablaste de té -dijo Albert soltándola. - ¿Quieres uno?

-No -contestó ella deprisa.

Se dio la vuelta. Le gustaba estar cerca de él, le gustaba demasiado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto que estoy segura. Sé lo que quiero.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

¿Qué le ocurría? Había decidido ser sincera. Era el momento de hacerle saber sus intenciones. Si lo hacía se vería obligada a contárselo a Warren al día siguiente.

-Espera un momento -dijo volviéndose hacia él y enseñándole el anillo-. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Él tomó el anillo, lo miró y luego la miró a ella.

-¿Cuándo has conseguido sacártelo?

-Ahora mismo. No sé cómo pero ha salido solo.

-Probablemente habrás adelgazado en los últimos días. Seguro que no has comido nada con tanto trabajo. Será mejor que te lo pongas otra vez, quizá mañana lo olvides -dijo devolviéndoselo.

-No, mañana quiero contarles la verdad a Warren y a Mary.

-¿Quieres contárselo ahora? Me alegro de que no quieras seguir mintiendo, pero no es el momento apropiado.

-Pensé que te alegrarías. ¿Es que no quieres decir la verdad?

-Hemos ido demasiado lejos.

-¿Hemos?

No comprendía lo que quería decir. Había sido él quien la había presionado desde el principio para contar la verdad.

-Desde luego.

Él se acercó. Se acercó tanto que podía deslizar los brazos por su cuello y apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. O acariciar su mejilla y elevarse para besarlo. Podía haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello bajó la vista y miró el anillo en su mano temblorosa. Sabía lo que quería. Quería a Albert.

-Déjame ver el anillo otra vez -dijo tomando su mano izquierda y deslizando el anillo en ella-. Todavía te queda un poco apretado, ¿no?

Ella no contestó. No podía. Su contacto, siempre tan suave, la derretía por dentro.

-Sabes... -dijo volviendo a quitárselo y haciendo una pausa.

Ella elevó la vista hacia él. Sus ojos eran claros, pero a esa distancia podía ver con claridad que se habían oscurecido.

-Voy a... -Albert se interrumpió de nuevo.

Sus ojos de pronto parecieron oscurecerse aún más. ¿Sería posible? se preguntó. Se inclinó un poco hacia él para asegurarse.

-¿Candy?

-¿Mmm?

-Creo que voy a besarte.

-Ah, bien -dijo suspirando.

Candy inclinó la cabeza para acercarse a su boca. Lo había besado antes. Sabía cómo lo hacía y sabía cómo la hacía desear estrechar todo su cuerpo contra el de él. Sin embargo aquel beso fue diferente, fue como un regalo maravilloso que quisiera desenvolver despacio, saboreándolo.

Deslizó las manos hacia él. Sólo con acariciar su barbilla sentiría el pelo de su barba naciente contra sus dedos. Pero entonces él hizo algo en su boca que la hizo olvidar lo que quería hacer. En lugar de ello metió las manos por dentro de su chaqueta presionando su pecho. Podía sentir el calor de su piel y los latidos de su corazón a través de la fina camisa. Con sólo aquellas sensaciones conseguía acelerarle el pulso y hacerle sentir calor en toda la piel. Él la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo con las manos calientes y firmes sobre su espalda.

Necesitaba estar todavía más cerca de él. Lo rodeó por el cuello y se presionó contra él. Él entonces hizo una especie de gemido y ella rió, apartando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? -preguntó él mientras presionaba los labios contra su cuello.

-Nada. Todo -contestó ladeando la cabeza mientras él acercaba los labios a su oído.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez el efecto que me producen tus besos? -dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriendo.

-No, nunca hemos hablado de eso -contestó Candy riendo de nuevo.

-Me producen un cortocircuito en el cerebro. Incluso la primera vez, cuando te abalanzaste sobre mí. Me puse furioso porque estuve a punto de atropellarte. Pero todo se desvaneció, estábamos solos tú y yo, besándonos.

Sí, era cierto, pensó. Había sido exactamente tal y como él lo había descrito. El resto del mundo había desaparecido.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¿Se te ha olvidado?

-Sí -contestó besando la punta de su nariz-. Espera un segundo, ya me acuerdo, el anillo. Estaba pensando en ir a comprarte un anillo que te quede bien.

-¿Ahora? ¿Esta noche?

-Sí, estamos es Reno, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo lo quieres? ¿Como éste?

-No -dijo haciendo una pausa.

Comprar un anillo. ¿Era sólo para seguir fingiendo, se preguntó, o significaba algo más serio?

-No, claro que no, éste no te pega. Tú quieres algo más sencillo, ¿verdad? Algo elegante por su misma sencillez.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería. Era extraño, Albert conocía bien sus gustos.

-Sí, me gustan más sencillos, pero no hace falta que te molestes. Es sólo para un día, ¿no?

-Bueno -vaciló-. No exactamente. Los Winston piensan que estamos casados. Nos han invitado a su casa de campo para que hagamos la presentación.

-¿Los Winston?

-Sí, por eso resulta tan útil que nos gustemos el uno al otro de verdad -dijo besándola en la boca-. Para el resto del mundo estamos casados.

Candy se quedó helada. ¿Qué significaba eso de que era «útil»? Habían estado hablando de cómo el mundo se desvanecía mientras se besaban, de pertenecerse el uno al otro, y de pronto él decía que era conveniente que se gustaran.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó mirándola a la cara. -¿Te importaría repetirme eso otra vez, por favor? Eso de los Winston,

-He llamado a la oficina y aunque parezca sorprendente a los Winston les gusta el drama de la situación. Se pusieron muy contentos al saber que estábamos casados. John Calvert piensa que se nos brinda una oportunidad excelente para conseguir que firmen el contrato si hacemos la presentación en su casa.

-¿Y entonces John también cree que estamos casados?

-No, ya no. Le conté la historia entera. Dijo que teníamos que seguir fingiendo, que les gusta a los Winston. ¿Qué opinas entonces? ¿Compramos un anillo?

Ella tomó el anillo de su mano y se lo puso en el dedo.

-No, no hace falta. Éste también será «útil».

No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida. Albert no estaba interesado en una relación seria con ella. Simplemente resultaba conveniente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó tomándola de la mano.

-Nada -se soltó-. Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-Te molesta lo de los Winston, ¿no es eso? Te molesta fingir ante ellos que estamos casados.

-Sí, te lo dije. No quiero casarme, y menos hacer teatro. Creía que tú pensabas igual.

-Sabes que odio mentir, pero en este momento es todo muy complicado. John espera que consigamos ese contrato. Seguramente tú no tendrás problemas para mantener tu empleo, pero a mí me ha dejado muy claro que el mío depende de ello. Te he ayudado con Warren y Mary' ahora tienes que ayudarme tú con los Winston.

Eso era cierto. Se lo debía. Y no podía reprocharle que no la quisiera. Ése era problema suyo. Levantó la cabeza y consiguió sonreír.

-Tienes razón, no te preocupes. Haré lo que sea para ayudarte -dijo aparentando bostezar-. Discúlpame, estoy muy cansada. Creo que me voy a dormir.

-Sí, claro. Buenas noches.

Candy se retiró antes de que pudiera besarla. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio, entró y lo miró un momento. Tenía el ceño fruncido pero no intentó seguirla ni detenerla.

-Buenas noches -contestó ella.

Cerró la puerta y mantuvo la mano firme sobre el picaporte por unos segundos. Podía darse la vuelta, volver y arrojarse a sus brazos. Pero no iba a conseguir nada haciéndolo. Albert pensaba que era «útil» que se gustaran. Aquello acababa con su relación. Sería mejor soltar el picaporte y olvidarlo.

Albert miró el reloj y cambió de canal de televisión varias veces con el mando a distancia. No había nada interesante a esas horas. Bostezó varias veces y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el sofá. Seguramente estaría ya dormida, pensó, pero le daría algo más de tiempo por si acaso.

Se le cerraban los párpados. De pronto vio la imagen de Candy con la cabeza ladeada, a punto de besarlo. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Era tan deseable, pensó... y tan incomprensible. Los científicos podían descubrir por qué habían desaparecido los dinosaurios, pero seguirían sin comprender el comportamiento de las mujeres.

¿Por qué, se preguntó, lo había besado como si pretendiera seguir haciéndolo durante el resto de la noche y al minuto siguiente se había apartado de él? Quizá fuera por causa de los Winston, porque no quería seguir fingiendo, pero lo cierto era que a pesar de ellos tenían que continuar el teatro. Ese día, al abandonar la empresa juntos, todo el mundo había quedado convencido de que habla alguna relación entre ellos.

La verdad era que no le importaría tener una relación real con Candy. No casarse, desde luego, pensó. No quería casarse, igual que no lo quería ella, pero sí algo más que simplemente fingirlo. Había estado teniendo aquellas fantasías incluso antes de que lo besara esa noche. Sí, cuando estaba en sus brazos era perfecta, sus labios eran suaves y tentadores. Y tenía una risa tan sexy...

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que agarrarse a algo. Con ella nunca se sabía. En un minuto se reía y al siguiente le echaba un jarro de agua fría. Cualquier mujer que le mandara tal mezcla de mensajes contradictorios no constituía sino un problema.

Sin embargo era buena en su trabajo. Incluso bajo la tensión que subyacía entre ambos habían logrado un proyecto interesante. Seguirían trabajando juntos. En eso, por su parte, no había problema. Y si tenía fantasías con ella... bueno, continuarían siendo sólo fantasías. No tenía intención de seguir jugando al perro y al gato con ella.

Apagó el televisor. Candy había tenido tiempo más que de sobra para dormirse y él ya no aguantaba más. Apagó las luces y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Nada más abrir la puerta la vio de pie junto a la ventana. No había echado las cortinas y las luces de la ciudad entraban en la habitación a oscuras. ¿Qué estaba haciendo todavía levantada? Mejor sería que no estuviera esperándolo a él, no estaba de humor para ese juego de ahora sí, ahora no.

-¿Candy? -dijo sin bajar el tono de voz-. Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

-Sólo estaba mirando las luces de la ciudad -contestó volviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia él-. Supongo que he perdido la noción del tiempo.

Su voz sonó apagada y lacrimosa, como si hubiera estado llorando. Fantástico. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía irse sencillamente a la cama ignorándola. Se acercó a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.

Alargó la mano y tocó su mejilla. Ella se retiró de inmediato, pero tuvo tiempo de sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-No es nada, en serio -contestó Cortando sus lágrimas.

-A mí me parece que sí.

-Pues no. Por favor, ignórame. Me haces sentirme incómoda, nunca lloro.

Eso era. ¿Por que, se preguntó, no lloraba y sollozaba contra su pecho hasta dejarle la camisa empapada? Eso podría soportarlo. La rodeó por los hombros. Ella se puso tensa y luego tembló.

-Estás helada. Ven aquí y cuéntale a tu marido qué te pasa -dijo llevándola a la cama.

Ella se paró en seco antes de llegar.

-No quiero... -vaciló-... ya sabes...

-No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones deshonestas -dijo mientras abría la cama.

-Pero todavía estoy vestida.

Sí, pensó, y aún con ropa seguía siendo muy deseable. No es que fuera a intentar nada con ella, acababa de tener la prueba de que no funcionaría.

-No importa, sólo quiero que entres en calor. Quítate los zapatos.

Ella se quitó los zapatos como una niña obediente. Albert apiló las almohadas sobre la cama y se quitó él también los zapatos.

-Bien, métete dentro.

Ella se deslizó dentro de la cama echándose a un lado para dejarle sitio. Él se metió también, apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y la abrazó. Se quedó rígida por un momento y luego, con un inspiro, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Bien, ¿vas a contarme qué te ha puesto tan triste?

-En realidad no, no creo que hablar de eso sirva de ayuda.

Podía sentir el calor de su respiración a través de la camisa.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Hablar las cosas siempre ayuda. Déjame ver si lo averiguo. Es algo relacionado con Mary.

-Mmm -murmuró ella.

Aquello, supuso, debía significar que sí. Quizá había acertado.

-¿Por qué no le permitiste a Warren y a Mary que te adoptaran cuando murió tu madre?

Ella pareció dejar de respirar por un minuto, estaba muy quieta en sus brazos. Por fin dijo:

-Me imagino que Warren y tú han estado hablando mucho hoy.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Esperaría a ver si ella revelaba algo más, pero tardó un minuto entero en continuar:

-Siempre he querido ser independiente, esa es la razón. Después de morir mi madre no quería volver a pertenecer a nadie más.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de pertenecer a alguien? ¿Quieres decir como en las familias?

-Quiere decir que vayas a donde vayas y hagas lo que hagas la persona a la que perteneces tiene un derecho sobre ti. Cuando esa persona muere, o se va, o no te quiere más entonces te quedas solo. Es más seguro permanecer solo.

Albert ajustó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Podía sentir el olor de su pelo cerca de su cara, resultaba muy seductor.

-Me temo que eso no funcionó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te comportas en todo momento como si Warren y Mary tuvieran algún derecho sobre ti.

-Lo sé. Al final ocurrió aunque yo no lo estuviese buscando. ¿Comprendes?

-La verdad es que no -contestó quedándose muy quieto mientras ella buscaba una postura más cómoda.

Sus intenciones eran honestas. Eso era cierto. Pero tenía que recordárselo a cada momento a sí mismo y a todas las partes de su cuerpo.

-Cuando les dije que no quería que me adoptaran no intentaron convencerme pero siempre actuaron como si fuera su hija. Y después enseguida me di cuenta de que les pertenecía.

-Quizá deberías contarles eso a ellos.

-¿Crees que debería contárselo? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Alcanzó a ver la curva de su rostro a la suave luz proveniente de la ventana. Le hubiera gustado conocer esa curva primero con las manos y luego con los labios.

-Sí, creo que necesitan oírlo.

Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza contra su pecho. Respiró despacio. Sus intenciones seguían siendo honestas por el momento.

-Gracias, Albert, por todo.

-De nada.

-Lo digo en serio. Eres maravilloso. Te has ocupado de todo, yo me sentía incapaz. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

Sí, se dijo a sí mismo, él era Albert el Maravilloso. Ahí estaba, tumbado en la oscuridad pensando que quizá ella se sentiría más cómoda sin ropa. Él desde luego seguro que sí.

-Olvídalo.

-Quiero que sepas que te ayudaré con el contrato de los Winston. ¿Dijiste que íbamos a ir a su casa?

-Sí, a su casa de campo en Napa. No estoy muy seguro de dónde está eso.

-En el país del vino. Está cerca de la ciudad -contestó bostezando y acercándose a él.

-¿Candy? -preguntó intentando comprobar si se estaba quedando dormida.

-¿Si? -contestó ella en voz baja y somnolienta.

-Por curiosidad, me estaba preguntando, eso que dices de pertenecer, ¿se aplica también en el sentido contrario? ¿Tienes tú algún derecho sobre la otra persona?

-Sólo si te pertenecen.

-Sabes qué, Candy...

-Mmm.

-Tienes algunas ideas muy divertidas.

Ella no contestó. Su respiración sonaba suave y en calma. Se estaba quedando dormida. No importaba. En pocos minutos se levantaría y se iría a la otra cama. Por el momento prefería abrazarla y oler su pelo. Podía relajarse. Mantendría su palabra. Por supuesto aquella promesa sólo era para esa noche. La próxima vez que estuvieran en la cama juntos no pensaba ser tan altruista. Ella le había dado una pista que no iba a dejar escapar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era actuar como si ella le perteneciera. De ese modo pronto creería que era cierto. El pretendido matrimonio desde luego tenía sus ventajas, pensó.

* * *

Candy agarró la mano de Mary y miró su cara sonriente. Era la misma escena del día anterior, pero había una diferencia esencial. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su mano, caliente, la agarraba con fuerza.

-Mary, estás estupenda. No puedo creer cómo has mejorado.

-Si estoy estupenda, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Creo que tiene relación con el hecho de que sólo hace cuatro horas que has salido del quirófano.

-¡Bah! ¿quirófano? Eso no ha sido nada comparado con mi operación de apéndice. Vamos, dame la ropa que me voy a casa.

-Ya me dijo el médico que estabas un poco revoltosa. Quizá le pida a la enfermera que te ponga algo en ese goteo.

-No, por favor, seré buena -rió apretándole la mano-. Warren me ha dicho que tu querido Albert ha sido un verdadero apoyo para los dos.

-Albert ha sido maravilloso en todos los aspectos. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin él.

-Ya veo cuánto lo quieres.

-¿Lo ves? -preguntó mirándola atenta.

-Por supuesto. Se nota en tu cara cuando hablas de él.

Candy abrió la boca para protestar. No le había importado que Mary pensara que lo amaba cuando no era así, pero en ese momento, cuando sí sentía algo por él, quiso negarlo. Aquello era una contradicción. Y después de la noche pasada, después de haberla abrazado durante toda la noche con tanta dulzura, sus sentimientos por él eran más fuertes que nunca. No eran sentimientos de amor, desde luego. Eran... simplemente sentimientos, se dijo a sí misma. Después de todo no le pertenecía ni nada por el estilo.

Mary frunció el ceño con expresión preocupada. -¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien -contestó automáticamente. No pertenecía a Albert, pero sí a Warren y a Mary-. ¿Mary?

-¿Sí?

-Mm -era más difícil decirlo de lo que pensaba-. Hay algo que necesito decirte.

-¿Qué es, Candy?

-Sabes que siempre he dicho -respiró hondo- que tú eras como una madre para mí. Eso no es exactamente cierto. No eres como una madre, eres mi madre, y Warren es mi padre. Y estoy muy contenta de pertenecemos a los dos.

-Oh, cariño mío, gracias -contestó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y levantaba los brazos.

-Soy yo quien debería esta dándote las gracias -dijo inclinándose para abrazarla con cuidado.

Entonces llegó la enfermera.

-Lo siento, señora O´Brien, pero se acabó el tiempo de visitas para su hija.

Mary le dedicó a Candy, una sonrisa especial. -Está bien, mi hija volverá después.

Candy volvió a apretar la mano de Mary y salió. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala de espera. Nada más abrir la puerta vio a Albert y a Warren sentados. Albert se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Qué tal está? ¿Tiene tan buen aspecto como dice Warren?

-Está deseando volver a casa.

-Esas son buenas noticias -dijo Albert abriendo los brazos para recibirla.

Candy se acercó y se dejó abrazar. Lo abrazó ella también y ladeó la cabeza para besarlo. Era algo tan natural como respirar. Sin embargo, en el momento en que sus labios la rozaron su respiración dejó de ser involuntario y fluida. ¿Cuál era la barrera que se había impuesto a sí misma? Se había engañado pensando que tenía «sentimientos» por él. Pero no tenía sentido continuar así. Estaba enamorada de él. ¿Qué podía hacer?...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Farsa Matrimonial**

**Capítulo 9**

**Adaptación por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

LA CASA de los Winston en Napa Valley era tal y como Candy había supuesto: una arquitectura majestuosa en medio de viñedos. Quizá, si había sido tan fácil imaginar la casa, los Winston no fueran gente tan estrafalaria como les habían contado. Eso sería una bendición, pensó Candy , porque tenía los nervios de punta pensando en qué iba a ocurrir aquel fin de semana.

Albert subió las escaleras principales detrás de ella llevando las bolsas.

-Menuda extensión tiene la finca. Me pregunto si fabricarán su propio vino.

-Seguramente. Si son tal y como afirman que son, fabricarán hasta sus propias uvas -contestó Candy llamando a la puerta.

-Bueno, esto es una casa -dijo Albert sonriendo.

Candy se dio la vuelta para mirar a la puerta. Era demasiado susceptible a sus sonrisas y, en el fondo, a cualquier otra expresión que cruzara su semblante. Desde la operación de Mary él se había mostrado tan solícito con ella, tan cariñoso, que había tenido que contenerse para no confesarle sus sentimientos.

-¿Voy bien así vestida? ¿No parece un traje de oficina? -preguntó alisándose las arrugas.

-No, estás muy bien. Me gusta cómo te queda ese color con el pelo.

-Bueno, el verde es un color típico para las rubias.

¿Por qué habría dicho eso?, se preguntó. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía siquiera escucharle decir un piropo. Volvió a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro de que era este fin de semana? No abren.

Albert se acercó y le agarró la mano apartándola del timbre.

-Es una casa grande, ya contestarán. Y sobre tu aspecto tengo que decirte que nada, créeme, nada puede resultar típico en ti.

No había dicho esas palabras sin pensar. Al contrario, estaba serio y pretendía haberles dado pleno sentido. Miró sus manos y luego sus ojos. Una vez que fijaba la vista en él era incapaz de apartarla. ¿Cómo iba a poder jugar aquel doble juego, se preguntó, fingiendo ante los Winston que estaba enamorada y ante él que no lo estaba? Sólo de pensarlo la cabeza le daba vueltas. No, no era así. Le daba vueltas la cabeza porque él la agarraba de la mano y la acariciaba la muñeca. Tendría que fingir, fuera como fuera, porque él no la amaba. Sólo le gustaba, lo cual resultaba muy conveniente. Eso era todo.

Al fin la puerta se abrió. Sintió deseos de huir de todo, más que nada de él. Un momento, se dijo, se suponía que, se amaban. ¿Conseguiría metérselo en la cabeza?

-Hola, me alegro mucho de que hayan podido venir. Siento haber tardado tanto en abrir la puerta. Arthur y yo estábamos en el otro extremo de la casa. Creo que debería usar unos patines para ir de un lado a otro.

Entraron en un hall con suelo de mármol y enseguida llegó Arthur a estrecharles las manos.

-Eso, Harriet. En cuanto les digas a nuestros inversores que vas por la casa en patines querrán hacerte una póliza de seguros.

-Nosotros no somos inversores, señora Winston, pero quizá pueda sugerirle que use mejor un monopatín, al menos no tendrá que atárselo -comentó Albert.

-Es mejor que no la animes -contestó Arthur dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda-, es capaz de hacerlo.

Candy sonrió. Había estado preocupada por cómo iban a llevarse con los Winston, pero Albert había conseguido gustarles en sólo un minuto a los dos.

-Vengan por aquí. Dejen las bolsas ahí de momento, vamos al salón. ¿Tienen hambre? Espero que no. Vamos a cenar pronto, ¿os parece bien? Arthur y yo siempre cenamos pronto cuando venimos al campo, no sé por qué.

Harriet y Arthur se sentaron cada uno en un sillón de orejas. Parecían ser sus sillones habituales. Candy se sentó en el sofá de piel y Albert a su lado. Estuvo a punto de apartarse un poco para hacerle sitio pero recordó a tiempo que no debía hacerlo. Se sentó tan cerca que sus piernas se tocaban desde la cadera hasta la rodilla. Era imposible mantener una conversación racional en aquellas condiciones.

-He sabido que tu madre está mucho mejor, Candy, me alegro mucho -dijo Harriet.

-Sí, ha mejorado tanto que ya está pensando en encargarse de otra fundación benéfica.

,-Estoy seguro de que el haberte tenido a ti y a Albert a su lado la ha ayudado mucho -comentó Arthur.

-Sentimos mucho habernos ido así el día de la reunión -se excusó Albert, y apreciamos que nos hayan dado otra oportunidad para presentaras el proyecto.

Harriet y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada.

-Bueno, seré sincera. Sentimos curiosidad porque nadie parecía estar muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. En cuanto se fueron alguien dijo que estabais casados, pero luego otra persona dijo que no -continuó haciendo una pausa y mirándolos.

-Bueno, en ese tema no hemos sido lo francos que podríamos haber sido -contestó Albert.

Harriet y Arthur seguían mirándolos como esperando una explicación.

-Queríamos mantener nuestra vida privada al margen del trabajo –añadió Candy.

-Eso me recuerda a lo que nos pasó a nosotros cuando nos casamos -dijo Arthur sonriéndole a Harriet.

-Yo entonces trabajaba en Lombardi Foods -continuó Harriet la historia-. Ganaba cien dólares a la semana, ¿no es increíble? Bueno, el caso fue que a Arthur le convenía conseguir un empleo allí, sólo que en la empresa regía un nepotismo tremendo.

-Por supuesto hoy en día las cosas ya no son así -añadió Arthur-, pero yo necesitaba ese trabajo, así que dije que era el primo del marido de Harriet y que acababa de mudarme. Creo que fue algo así, ¿no?

-Sí, pero el dueño, Lombardi, nos pilló besándonos en la despensa -rió sofocadamente Harriet.

-Lombardi nos echó a los dos -añadió Arthur-. Nos dijo que éramos unos inmorales. Nunca le dijimos que estábamos casados.

-A nosotros nos pasó algo muy similar -dijo Candy sonriendo sin pensar-. Excepto que...

Se volvió hacia Albert, lo miró a los ojos y olvidó lo que iba a decir. Él estaba recordando ese momento también, podía leerlo en su rostro. Iba a besarlo, pero Cynthia entró justo en ese momento.

-Excepto que no llegamos a besarnos -dijo Albert deslizando un brazo por el sofá y acariciando su nuca.

Ella lo miró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sólo su mirada le había producido un cortocircuito en el cerebro, y no se le ocurría otra cosa más que acariciarla la nuca. Si pudiera simplemente cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación que le producían sus dedos, pensó. Miró de nuevo a los Winston.

-Conque... -añadió alegre.

¿Conque qué?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No tenía nada que decir. El silencio de apoderó de los cuatro, y-entonces Harriet habló:

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?

-¿Que cómo nos conocimos? –repitió Candy.

Albert seguía atormentándole deliciosamente con sus delicadas caricias en el cuello. Si ese sencillo contacto en público le producía un impacto tan fuerte, ¿qué sentiría estando a solas con él y con plena libertad?

-Lo que Harriet quiere saber realmente es cómo se enamoraron -aclaró Arthur.

-Bueno, tú también quieres saberlo -replicó Harriet-. No lo niegues.

Arthur no lo negó. Ambos estaban sentados expectantes, con la mirada fija y sonriente, como si tener ese tipo de conversaciones íntimas con personas a las que apenas conocían fuera lo más natural del mundo. Candy sabía que si conseguían el contrato Albert conservaría su trabajo, así que era mejor darles lo que pedían. Sin embargo necesitaba concentrarse para pensar en una explicación razonable.

- Fue amor a primera vista, aunque no lo supimos hasta la tercera o la cuarta vez que nos vimos.

-¡Qué romántico! -exclamó Harriet.

Candy se volvió y se quedó mirándolo. Era cierto, absolutamente cierto. Y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Por supuesto, se dijo, se había enamorado en el mismo instante en que lo había visto. ¿Pero cómo, se preguntó, lo había sabido él?

-Te toca -dijo Albert devolviéndole la mirada.

Miró a Harriet y a Arthur. ¿Qué decir? Un momento, había una regla en todo aquel teatro, recordó: decir la verdad mientras se mentía.

-Nos conocimos en una boda. Albert era el padrino y yo la dama de honor.

-Ella recibió el ramo de la novia -la interrumpió Albert-, pero como no lo quería me lo dio y me dijo que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y al día siguiente me encontré con que estaba casado.

-¿Estás diciendo que ella se te declaró? -preguntó Arthur sorprendido.

Candy se volvió para mirar a Albert. No sería capaz de decir que ella se le declaró, ¿o si?

-Bueno, no fue una proposición, más bien fue una orden -contestó sonriendo.

Aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaban los Winston. Todos gritaron y rieron satisfechos a carcajadas, mientras Candy enrojecía hasta las orejas.

Candy caminó a grandes zancadas por el dormitorio que los Winston les habían dado para pasar el fin de semana. Tenían sólo unos pocos minutos antes de bajar las escaleras para ir a cenar. Pretendía decirle a Albert que no contase más cuentos para deleitar a los Winston, pero Albert no aparecía. Había ido a ver la bodega que Arthur había mandado construir mientras Harriet le enseñaba a ella la casa. Tenía que volver de un momento a otro.

No podía creer que se hubiera inventado aquella historia, era insultante. Sobre todo después de decir que había sido un amor a primera vista por parte de los dos. Y durante todo ese tiempo, mientras tanto, había estado acariciándole la nuca hasta derretirla por dentro, engañándola, quizá para hacerla pensar que la quería.

Se paró en mitad de la habitación. Tenía que intentar calmarse. Los hombres tenían la mala costumbre de no tomar en serio a ninguna mujer que se pusiera nerviosa, sobre todo cuando se equivocaban. Respiró hondo. «Bien», se dijo, «estoy perfectamente tranquila». Entonces se abrió la puerta y Albert entró.

-Hola cariño, ya he vuelto -dijo él.

¿A quién le estaría hablando así? se preguntó. Estaban solos en la habitación.

-No me llames cariño.

-¿Y ahora qué he hecho? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Como si no lo supieras.

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero si te calmas y me lo cuentas quizá pueda arreglarlo.

-Estoy completamente tranquila -replicó elevando el mentón.

-Sí, y yo soy el tío Sam.

-¡Has dicho que yo te ordené casarte conmigo! -dijo señalándole con el dedo.

-Lo primero de todo no me señales. Mi madre siempre lo hacía y lo odio. Y lo segundo sólo he dicho la verdad. Tú me dijiste que teníamos que fingir que estábamos casados, y no me diste ninguna otra opción. ¿Es cierto o no?

-¡Pero no tenías que decírselo! Podías haberte inventado cualquier otra historia.

-¡Pero si les ha encantado! Es justo la clase de historia que querían escuchar.

-Bueno, pues a mí no me ha encantado. Me has hecho parecer fría y calculadora.

-¿Y te pones así por eso? -dijo suavizando la voz. -Por supuesto, ¿es que no me has estado escuchando?

-¿Alguna cosa más? Vamos, dilo todo de una vez.

Candy se puso derecha. Ya de paso podía decírselo todo. -No me gusta la forma en que me hiciste cosquillas en la nuca.

-¿En serio? No me daba cuenta de que tenías cosquillas -dijo poniéndose una mano delante de la boca como para esconder una sonrisa.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

El levantó las manos como si fuera a detenerle un policía.

-Soy inocente, lo juro -rió agarrándola por los hombros-. Si sonrío es sólo porque eres adorable.

-¡Bah! -bufó-. ¡Menuda excusa!

-No es una excusa. Y Arthur también piensa que eres encantadora. Me lo ha dicho.

No iba a creerse esa mentira. Estaba tan cerca que tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Cuando lo hizo por fin no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en por qué no la besaba.

-¿Él te ha dicho que pensaba que era encantadora?

-Sí, me lo ha dicho -contestó deslizando una mano por su nuca y acariciándola-. Les has encantado a los dos, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?

Casi cerró los ojos. No podía evitarlo.

-Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni pensar.

Ryan también era responsable de que no hubiera podido casi ni pensar, igual que en ese momento tampoco podía hacerlo mientras estuviera tan cerca acariciándola. Él se inclinaba cada vez más. Iba a besarla. Cerré los ojos por completo y le ofreció su boca.

-¿Sabes qué? -preguntó Albert tan cerca que pudo sentir su respiración sobre los labios.

-¿Qué? -susurró preguntándose por qué no dejaba de hablar.

-No creo que tengas cosquillas. Abrió los ojos y lo empujó.

-Oh, tú... tú...

-¿Yo qué? -dijo sonriendo.

-No me sale ahora la palabra, pero es algo horrible.

-Pues a mí sí se me ocurre una para ti... mentirosa.

-Yo no soy mentirosa.

-Permíteme diferir. Yo soy sincero en mis sentimientos. Adoro tu cuello. Es tan largo y elegante que no puedo evitar acariciarlo con los dedos. Y tú parecías un gato ronroneando. Sin embargo me dices que deje de hacerte cosquillas.

-Soy tan sincera como tú -replicó ella.

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó atónita.

-He dicho que lo demuestres -dijo con sencillez.

-¿Cómo?

-Muéstrame tus verdaderos sentimientos y yo te mostraré los míos.

-No sé qué quieres decir.

-Bésame.

-¿Que te bese?

-Por favor -pidió ofreciéndole la mano.

Miró aquella mano y, sin obedecer a su mente, la agarró. Elevó la vista. Sus ojos tenían otra vez esa mirada tan especial, como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro. Sintió calor en todo el cuerpo.

-Si querías besarme -preguntó casi sin aliento- ¿por qué no lo has hecho hace un momento?

-Quería que tú lo quisieras, no que simplemente te dejaras llevar. Así que la pregunta es: ¿quieres?

En realidad no tenía elección. Sólo tenía una opción. Tenía que besarlo, cada parte de su cuerpo y de su corazón lo deseaba.

Soltó su mano y deslizó los brazos por su nuca, y al instante siguiente lo estaba besando con los labios, con la lengua, con las manos y con todo su cuerpo, pegándose a él. Él respondió a cada uno de sus gestos con otro, a cual más urgente, hasta que finalmente perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en la cama. Entonces ella rió mientras rodaban de un lado a otro por el colchón.

-Adoro tu risa -dijoAlbert besando sus labios.

Ella le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Adoraba su cuello, adoraba su risa. ¿No sería quizá que la adoraba a ella? De pronto él levantó la cabeza.

-Oh, demonios, los Winston -se apoyó en un codo y miró el reloj-. Hace cinco minutos que teníamos que estar abajo.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza hasta su cuello. Podía sentir sus labios a pesar del enredo de su pelo, suelto y esparcido por la cama.

-Adoro tu pelo -murmuró contra su cuello.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Risa, cuello y pelo. Quizá se iba a ir declarando por partes. ¿Es que nunca nadie le había dicho que el todo era más que la suma de las partes? Rió para sí misma. Abrió los ojos y lo apartó de sí para mirar su rostro increíblemente bello y sexy. ¿Debería decirle que lo amaba? Quizá él no se atrevía a declararse porque no estaba seguro de ella.

-¿Qué está pasando por detrás de ese par de ojos verdes tuyos?

-Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo nos esperarían los Winston antes de ponerse a cenar.

-Oh, Dios -dijo sentándose-. Se me había vuelto a olvidar. Tu efecto sobre mí es increíble, ¿lo sabías?

Candy no contestó. Ella también tenía una pregunta a la que contestar relacionada con ellos dos y con el futuro, pero intentaría encontrar la respuesta más tarde, después de la cena.

La cena con los Winston fue una agonía lenta. Albert miró su reloj a escondidas miles de veces: mientras cortaba la carne, mientras pasaba la sal... Pero las agujas seguían su camino lento, minuto tras minuto. Con gusto hubiera apartado la comida y se hubiera excusado por levantarse de la mesa. Aunque los Winston comenzaban a cenar pronto cuando estaban en el campo no terminaban de cenar tan pronto, y los platos iban llegando uno detrás de otro.

Alabó al chef dos veces olvidando que, acababa de hacerlo, y por la cara que puso Harriet debió incluso de utilizar las mismas palabras en ambas ocasiones. Candy lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa y sacudió la cabeza como avisándolo, pero ni siquiera aquellos gestos lograron despertarlo. Nadie podía ayudarlo. Candy era una tentación de ojos verdes y cabello rubio y le hacía olvidarlo todo excepto su deseo.

Nada más llegar el postre Arthur llevó la conversación hacia el tema del contrato con Calvert. Fue curioso porque les preguntó qué tal se llevaban en el trabajo. Para entonces Candy ya se había debido de dar cuenta de que Albert era incapaz de mantener una conversación coherente, así que contestó contando la verdad, que se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Él replicó que no era para tanto, y entonces ella contó lo de los mensajes.

¿Por qué había decidido decir la verdad en un tema como ése, se preguntó, cuando en todo lo demás no hacían sino mentir? A pesar de todo los Winston lo creyeron y pidieron más, hasta que por fin terminó la noche con apretones de manos. Albert le ofreció el brazo a Candy y salieron del comedor para dirigirse a su habitación.

Albert la rodeaba por la cintura mientras subían las escaleras de camino a la habitación. Él se apresuraba, casi corría, hasta que Candy dijo:

-No tan deprisa por favor.

Entonces él redujo la marcha. No iría demasiado deprisa si ella no lo quería, ni por las escaleras ni a la cama. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, aquella mujer merecía la espera. Tuvo que soltarla para atravesar el umbral. Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y entonces la miró. Por fin la tenía para él solo, para toda la noche. Se acercó a ella. Aquella iba a ser la tercera noche juntos, la primera en realidad.

-Enhorabuena -dijo ella sonriendo-. Lo has conseguido.

-¿Que he conseguido qué?

-El contrato, por supuesto.

-¿Así que era por eso por lo que nos dábamos la mano hace un momento?

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Nunca me he encontrado mejor -contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

Necesitaba abrazarla y besarla, lo necesitaba con locura, pero ella no parecía tan dispuesta. Sería mejor tomárselo con calma.

-Pensé que estarías contento, es la razón por la que viniste aquí. John no te echará.

-Estoy muy contento, pero creo que hemos venido aquí por otra razón también -dijo ofreciéndole su mano-. Por una razón mucho más importante.

Ella lo miró largamente dejándole que leyera el deseo reflejado en su rostro. Un segundo después estaba en sus brazos. El calor de su cuerpo era mucho más embriagador que todos los vinos que les habían ofrecido. Buscó sus labios. En el instante en que se tocaron una tormenta de fuego estalló entre ellos. Tenía que tocarla, tocar todo su cuerpo, acariciarla, poseerla. Pero llevaban mucha ropa puesta.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa sin dejar de besarla. Cuando soltó el último la miró. Respiraba con fuerza y tenía los labios abiertos. Su aspecto era el de una mujer satisfecha que sólo deseaba que volvieran a besarla. La camisa abierta desvelaba un pecho blanco y cremoso apenas cubierto por un sujetador de encaje.

-Eres guapísima -respiró-. ¿No te lo había dicho nunca?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Elevó una mano y siguió la línea del borde del sujetador por su piel.

-Soy muy descuidado. Tenía que habértelo dicho ya miles de veces. Eres guapísima.

-Albert -susurró-. Yo... -se interrumpió y se mordió el labio.

Sonrió. Ella era apasionada, pero también pudorosa. -No importa. Sé cómo te sientes.

-¿Lo sabes? -preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

-Sí, lo sé. Se te nota claramente. Y quiero que sepas que yo siento lo mismo por ti.

-¡Oh, Albert! -dijo arrojándose a sus brazos y besándolo con más pasión de la que nunca había puesto en ninguno de sus besos.

Quería tomárselo con calma pero ella lo estaba haciendo imposible. Entonces quiso terminar de quitarle la blusa.

-Espera -dijo ella contra su boca.

-¿Has dicho... «espera»? -preguntó apartándose para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí, sólo un minuto. Quiero que esta noche sea perfecta.

-Tenemos todos los ingredientes para que sea perfecta -contestó intentando sacarle el otro brazo de la manga.

-Sí, pero me gustaría ir al baño. No tardaré mucho.

-Claro, por supuesto.

-Volveré enseguida -sonrió tocándole la cara.

-Te estaré esperando.

La observó levantar la maleta y entrar en el baño. La esperaría. Esperarla cientos de años. Era exquisita y terriblemente deseable. Al menos intentaría esperar todo el tiempo que ella necesitase, aunque sólo unos pocos minutos le parecían una tortura.

Miró a su alrededor. Había dicho que quería que todo fuera perfecto así que intentaría conseguirlo. Cruzó la habitación, apagó la lámpara del techo y encendió la de la mesilla. ¿Qué más?, se preguntó. Había que quitar la colcha pero eso sólo le llevaría un segundo. Y por supuesto, todavía tenía que quitarse la ropa. Chaqueta, zapatos y calcetines, todo a un rincón. Acababa de terminar de desabrocharse la camisa cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Ella se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta sonriendo insegura. Llevaba un camisón ligero, una pequeña pieza muy sexy en seda verde que le colgaba de los hombros por unos tirantes increíblemente finos y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. El pelo, suelto y rizado, le caía por la cara y los hombros como una cortina de fuego.

-Vaya! -exclamó.

Ella sonrió y cruzó la habitación hacia él con un, movimiento seguro de caderas.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó deslizando los brazos por su pecho.

Puso las manos sobre su cintura pero la suavidad de la seda lo animó a deslizarlas hasta sus caderas. -

-Es una mezclar de amor y odio. Me gusta, pero ahora no. Ahora preferiría que no llevaras nada.

-Está bien -dijo cruzando la habitación y tumbándose en la cama-. Pero tú primero.

Se quitó la camisa de los hombros pero había olvidado desabrocharse los botones de los puños así que se le quedó colgada de las muñecas. Miró las mangas y luego la miró a ella, que lo observaba sonriendo.

-Ven, déjame que te ayude.

-¡Qué incómodo! -exclamó sentándose al borde de la cama-. Me temo que no soy el amante delicado que esperabas.

Ella le desabrocho los puños y contestó:

-No quiero un amante delicado. Te quiero a ti.

Albert se quitó la camisa y la atrajo hacia sí sentándola en su regazo.

-Sabes exactamente lo que hay que decir, ¿verdad?

-Antes tenía un poco de miedo a revelar mis sentimientos -confesó.

-Pero ahora no, ¿no? Ya no tenemos por qué tener miedo el uno del otro.

Ella sonrió tan radiante que tuvo que parpadear. Era preciosa.

-No, ahora puedo decirlo. Te quiero Albert.

Eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba oír, sin embargo le gustó. Ella lo amaba. Le pertenecía. Le gustaba sentir esa sensación. Se inclinó sobre su oído y susurró:

-Y yo te adoro.

Ella se quedó quieta unos segundos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me estaba preguntando si habrías pensado algo acerca del futuro. Quiero decir, de nuestro futuro.

-Si -contestó él-. Tengo una idea muy clara y explícita sobre el futuro inmediato. . Se acercó a besar su cuello y sus hombros. Nunca había visto una piel tan fina como aquella. Era como seda.

-Me refiero a después de esta noche. ¿Tienes algún plan para nosotros? Quiero decir juntos.

Él elevó la cabeza y la miró.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo. No creerás que va a acabar todo en una noche, ¿no?

-No, no lo creo.

Levantó una mano y la acarició la mejilla. Ella necesitaba seguridad, y él se la podía dar.

-No quiero separarme de ti, Candy.

Ella se relajó contra su cuerpo y, sonrió.

-Eso es lo que siento yo -contestó.

-Y también he pensado otra cosa. Ya que todo el mundo piensa que estamos casados podemos dejarles que sigan pensándolo.

-¿Dejarles pensarlo? -preguntó poniéndose rígida.

-Sí, podemos escoger entre tu apartamento o el mío y mudarnos a vivir juntos. O quizá alquilar uno más grande, lo que quieras.

Ella se soltó de sus brazos y se puso en pie.

-¿Candy? -la llamó poniéndose en pie él también y agarrándola.

Ella se soltó de nuevo. Quizá iba demasiado deprisa, quizá era apresurado hablar de vivir juntos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No quiero, seguir fingiendo -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No quieres fingir que estamos casados? Está bien, me parece bien. Les diremos a todos que no estamos casados. Sólo que tendrás que decírselo a Warren y Mary.

-No es eso lo que quería decir -dijo mirándolo se ría-. Lo que quería decir es que quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, que quiero casarme contigo.

-¿Que quieres qué? Espera un momento. Me has dicho en más de una ocasión que no querías casarte.

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros y uno de tirantes resbaló. Fue a agarrarla pero se apartó. No quería que la tocara.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque te quiero.

-Y yo estoy loco por ti. ¿No es suficiente?

-No estoy segura. ¿Qué dirías que es, una psicosis total o una neurosis persistente? -preguntó girando sobre sus talones y entrando en el baño.

Encendió la luz y pudo ver que buscaba algo en maleta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sacó de la maleta unos pantalones y se arremangó camisón remetiéndolo por dentro.

-¿Te estás vistiendo porque te he dicho que estoy loco por ti pero no quiero casarme?

-Sí -dijo poniéndose encima un jersey-, pero no espero que tú lo comprendas.

-Por supuesto que no lo comprendo, es incomprensible.

-Eso es lo que he dicho, que no lo comprenderé -continuó mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con tus palabras, sabes eres tú quien se está comportando como una loca -cerró la bolsa y la recogió-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me voy.

-¿En mitad de la noche? ¿Cómo vas a volver a San Francisco, andando?

-Lo haré si es necesario.

Él sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y separó las del coche del resto.

-Usa mí coche.

-¿Y cómo vas a volver tú? -preguntó sin moverse.

-¿A ti qué te importa? -dijo ofreciéndole las llaves-. Hazme un favor. Toma y lárgate de aquí. Aparca cerca de tu casa. Tengo otro juego de llaves así que no hace falta siquiera que volvamos a vemos.

Se dio la vuelta y esperó a oír el golpe de la puerta cerrarse. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa mujer? Fuera lo que fuera era mejor haberío descubierto a tiempo. Si le dejaba seguir jugando con él iba a convertir su vida en un infierno. Se derrumbó sobre la cama. Aún estaba a tiempo. Si lo repetía una y otra vez quizá consiguiera convencerse...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Hola chicas! Sorry, mil disculpas por no actualizar en tres días, pero tuve que asistir a una conferencia durante el fin de semana. Y llegaba realmente agotada. Pero aquí está el capí.**

**Les cuento que ya solo quedan dos capítulos y sigo trabajando con "En un mundo como este" y "Del brazo y por la calle", me he tardado un poco porque no me he sentido muy inspirada y quiero darles lo mejor, aunque no soy escritora me esfuerzo para no quedarles mal.**

**Por lo pronto, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

**Les mando, (como dice mi gato predilecto, o sea Garfield) chorromil millones de saludos y abrazos.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Farsa matrimonial**

**Capítulo 10**

**Adatación por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

CANDY LLEGÓ tarde aquella noche a San Francisco.

Entró en el edificio de apartamentos. Lo más seguro era que saliera la señora Grady, la portera, a ver quién era. Tomó su bolsa y se dirigió hacia su puerta. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a nadie, ni siquiera a la amable y solitaria señora Grady.

-¿Candy, eres tú?

-Es muy tarde para que esté usted levantada, señora Grady -dijo parándose-. Son más de las tres de la madrugada.

-Para mi no es tarde. Apenas duermo desde que murió mi Joe.

La señora Grady era viuda hacía al menos veinte años. Desde luego era mucho tiempo para sufrir de insomnio. Ella pretendía superar su problema con Albert en mucho menos tiempo, veinte minutos serían suficientes.

-¿Vuelves pronto este fin de semana, ¿no? -comentó al ver la bolsa. Candy no respondió-. Han llegado unos paquetes para ti. La verdad es que van dirigidos a tu domicilio pero a nombre de otra persona.

La señora Grady entró en su apartamento dejando la puerta abierta.

-Déjelo para mañana, señora Grady.

Ella pareció no escucharla porque apareció en el umbral de nuevo llevando tres paquetes grandes.

-Están a nombre del señor y la señora de Albert Andrew. ¿Es que ese matrimonio va a pasar una temporada contigo?

Candy tomó los paquetes sin contestar.

-Gracias señora Grady, que duerma usted bien.

-Ya sabes lo que se dice de los hombres, ¿no? Que no se puede vivir ni con ellos ni sin ellos.

-¿Y sabe usted qué más se dice también? Que si hemos mandado a uno a la luna deberíamos mandarlos a todos,

-No estaría mal, ¿no?

-No, yo los mandaría a patadas. Buenas noches, señora Grady. Gracias por guardarme los paquetes.

Atravesó el vestíbulo. Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento dejó los paquetes y la bolsa para sacar las llaves. Abrió, encendió la luz y le dijo adiós con la mano a la señora Grady, que siempre esperaba a que hubiera entrado antes de retirarse.

Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y los paquetes en el sofá. La tapa de uno de ellos se había abierto, sólo tenía que darle un empujoncito para abrirla del todo. Pero no quería abrirla. Ella no era la señora de Albert Andrew, y nunca lo sería. Sin embargo la abrió. Dentro, en un lecho de bolitas de corcho, había una caja plateada adornada con campanas nupciales.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a la pared. De todas las cosas a las que se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse en ese momento los regalos de bodas encabezaban la lista, justo detrás de Albert Andrew.

«No quiero volver a verlo nunca más» se dijo en voz alta a si misma.

Quizá si lo repetía una y otra vez acabaría por convencerse.

Albert acercó la silla a su mesa y miró las cifras de producción en el ordenador. Había llegado pronto para ver si podía terminar aquel informe, pero no había trabajado mucho. Se tapó la cara con las manos. Quizá le vendría bien una taza de café, pensó. Pero la máquina de café estaba al otro lado de la oficina, cerca del despacho de Candy, y no estaba seguro de sentirse preparado para verla, no después de aquel fin de semana.

¿Cómo podía haber salido todo tan mal? Había estado en sus brazos, suave y sedosa, y en cuestión de sólo unos minutos se marchaba por la puerta. Se frotó las sienes. No había dormido mucho aquella noche, ni tampoco la siguiente. Primero se había puesto furioso con ella, pero eso enseguida se pasó. Por su mente no dejaban de aparecer imágenes de ella. Ninguna mujer lo había obsesionado tanto. Despierto pensaba en ella lo quisiera o no y dormido se veía obligado a refrescar aquellas imágenes sensuales cuanto antes.

Se levantó de la silla. Si ella no hubiera hablado sobre el matrimonio, se dijo, todo habría salido bien. ¿A qué venía eso? Siempre se había mostrado firme sobre ese tema hasta el punto de no querer ni siquiera fingir ante los Winston. Y sabía qué pensaba él. El matrimonio no estaba hecho para él. Al menos de momento.

Miró por la ventana. Había niebla. Si se casaran estarían atados, encadenados el uno al otro. Si le salía una oferta de trabajo ella tendría que acceder a mudarse o en caso contrario no podría aceptarla. ¿Y qué ocurriría cuando se lanzara a montar su propio negocio? Posiblemente ella no querría asumir el riesgo, se respondió a sí mismo. Además el matrimonio comprometería todo su capital.

Había pensado sobre aquel tema antes. De hecho había pensado en ello repetidamente desde el sábado por la noche. Sin embargo le costaba mantener sus propias convicciones cuando su mente se veía bombardeada por imágenes de ella. Quizá ese deseo de casarse era algo temporal, al fin y al cabo había dicho que lo amaba. Quizá aún pudiera arreglarse todo.

Oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y se dio la vuelta. Sin siquiera esperar a que él contestara Candy entró y cerró. Estaba pálida y con aspecto de no haber dormido mucho, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo tan deseable como en sus fantasías. La había evitado deliberadamente esa mañana pero de pronto, al verla allí, no pudo recordar por qué.

-Hola Candy.

-Siento interrumpirte pero necesito hablar contigo -dijo sin mirarlo apenas.

-Veo que te has quitado el anillo.

Ella hizo una mueca como de dolor, y él apartó rápidamente la vista. No quería herirla. Sólo... la quería a ella.

-No era mío, era de Patty, ¿recuerdas? -contestó poniendo énfasis en cada palabra y elevando el mentón desafiante de esa manera suya tan familiar.

Él sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Ella lo hacía sonreír simplemente estando ahí de pie y haciendo esos comentarios, elevando el mentón de esa forma y siendo tan guapa. Simplemente siendo Candy .

-Sí, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? -volvió a sonreír.

Se acercó a ella. No quería hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Qué tenía que le hacía sentirse así? Su mano intentó alcanzarla. Entonces ella lo miró de tal modo, con tal mezcla de dolor y furia, que tuvo que retirarla.

-Quiero el divorcio.

-¿Qué? -preguntó atónito.

-Puedes ahorrarte la ironía. No necesitas recordarme que no estamos realmente casados.

-No, estoy seguro de que no -murmuró Albert.

No hacía falta que se lo recordara, ¿pero y él? Se dio la vuelta hacia su mesa. ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendido? No quería casarse, de eso estaba seguro. Pero diablos, pensó, tampoco quería perderla.

-El caso es que he recibido regalos de boda.

-Comprendo -dijo sin comprender realmente nada excepto que ella quería romper con él.

Quizá romper fuera lo mejor pero, ¿sería capaz de soportarlo?

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algún tipo de declaración pública.

-¿Y no sería más sencillo simplemente devolver los regalos?

-Por supuesto que los devolveré pero creo que no comprendes. Esto es sólo el principio. Nos van a mandar más regalos, no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de amigos que tienen Warren y Mary.

-Bueno, estaré encantado si quieres utilizar mi teléfono de la oficina para dejar un mensaje. ¿Qué quieres que digamos? ¿Te parece bien "Candy y Albert no están ni nunca han estado casados»?

Aquél había sido un intento de hacerla reír pero sólo sirvió para que elevara aún más el mentón y el color subiera a sus mejillas.

-Creo que necesitamos llegar a un público más amplio que el de la oficina.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que en realidad ya tienes un plan? Vamos, dilo.

-Deborah Waterston nos ha invitado a una fiesta. La conozco del colegio y aunque nunca ha sido una gran amiga hace contribuciones importantes a las obras de caridad de Mary.

-Déjame ver si lo he comprendido. Esa tal Deborah no es muy amiga tuya pero te tratas con ella por Mary.

-Exacto.

-¿Entonces por qué vamos a ir a su fiesta?

-Porque saldrá anunciada en las crónicas de sociedad.

-Comprendo. ¿Y qué quieres, que les digamos a todos que se callen un momento para hacer nuestra declaración?

-No tendremos que hacer eso. Puedo llamarla y decirle que ambos queremos ir a la fiesta pero que no deseamos ir juntos porque estamos en trámites de divorcio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no deseamos ir juntos?

-He pensado que podríamos aparecer por allí cada uno con otra pareja.

Podríamos seguir siendo amigos. De esa forma Warren y Mary se enterarán pero verán que estamos bien.

Albert se quedó mirándola. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarse bien si ella asistía a la fiesta con otro hombre?

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Tienes alguna mejor?

-¿Qué tal si lo intentáramos de nuevo?

-¿Si intentáramos hacer qué?

-Ya sabes, tú y yo -dijo él saliendo de detrás de su mesa para acercarse-. Tú sabes que... me gustas. Mucho. Y yo sé que te gusto a ti. ¿Por qué no tratamos de llegar a algún tipo de compromiso o algo?

Su rostro se dulcificó por fin por primera vez desde que había entrado en el despacho. Parecía muy triste, casi a punto de llorar.

-Porque me estás pidiendo que elija entre sentirme dolorida ahora o destrozada después -dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. La fiesta es el viernes a las ocho. Te mandaré la dirección.

-Espera -la llamó mientras se soltaba el nudo de la corbata-. Escucha. Tú quieres casarte. Está bien, nos casaremos.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Lo harían tal y como ella lo deseaba. Al menos de esa forma no lo abandonaría ni se iría con ningún otro hombre. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era no perderla. No podría soportarlo.

-Eres la persona más arrogante, engreída e insensible que he conocido nunca. Me resulta imposible explicarme cómo he podido enamorarme de ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Creía que querías casarte

-No tiene sentido que te lo explique, no lo entenderías. Te veré el viernes por la noche. Llévate una pareja -dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Albert se quedó mirando la puerta. Se acabó, se dijo. Nunca más tendría relación alguna con ella, pasara lo que pasara. Estaba completamente loca. Se había sentido atraído por ella, más que atraído, le importaba, pero todo había terminado. La olvidaría. Había más mujeres tan atractivas, dinámicas y adorables como ella. El problema era que todavía no se había cruzado con ellas.

Candy dejó que el ama de llaves le trajera el abrigo y se volvió hacia Jeremy.

-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído. Supongo que tenías otros planes. Eres tan amable que ni siquiera lo has mencionado.

-Me alegro de que me lo pidieras. ¿Para qué están los antiguos novios más que para enseñarles a los nuevos como se hacen las cosas? Especialmente a tipos como Albert Andrew.

-Bueno nunca ha sido mi novio, no estábamos comprometidos.

Había sido un alivio el poder confiar en Jeremy. Seguía siendo un buen amigo a pesar de que no hubiera aceptado casarse con él. Se había puesto de su parte con vehemencia y aquello al principio le había gustado. Sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

-No intentarás enfrentarte a él ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?

-Considero que es un deber mío darle un buen puñetazo a cualquiera que te haga infeliz, Candy, lo sabes.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero Albert y yo tratamos de demostrar a todo el mundo que todavía somos buenos amigos. Es importante por Mary y Warren.

-Está bien, me portaré bien. Pero dime, ¿cómo se supone que debo actuar con respecto a ti? ¿Soy simplemente tu escolta o quieres que mi comportamiento implique algo más?

-Simplemente compórtate como lo haces siempre.

Quizá pedirle ese favor a Jeremy no había sido una buena idea. Quizá pensara que ella iba a reconsiderar su proposición.

-Creo que será mejor que salgamos de nuestro escondite y nos enfrentemos a la multitud.

-Si no te conociera diría que estás nerviosa.

-¿Yo? ¿Nerviosa? No seas ton... -se interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, nada -sonrió a duras penas-. Vamos.

No tenía sentido explicarle que Albert siempre la hacía callar cuando le decía que no fuera tonto. No quería recordar. Se agarró a su brazo y levantó la cabeza para entrar en el salón de la casa de Deborah Waterston, que se acercó a saludarlos.

-¡Candy y Jeremy! Como en los viejos tiempos. Me alegro de que hayan venido. Tu muy encantador ex está aquí, Candy. ¡Qué madura eres al insistir en que él sea invitado a la misma fiesta! No sé si yo podría haberío hecho.

Candy no quiso buscarlo a su alrededor. Sonrió. Con un poco de suerte Deborah no se daría cuenta de lo poco sincera que era esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal, Deborah? Una fiesta preciosa -saludó Jeremy.

-Me alegro de verte. ¿Debo suponer que tú y Candy vuelven a salir juntos?

-Debes suponer que seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre -contestó Candy.

-Magnífico, Albert también ha venido con una «amiga», ya me entiendes. Creo que se llama Cynthia. - Deborah dejó caer ese nombre para luego escrutar en su rostro, pero ella ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Sí, lo sé -mintió con una sonrisa-. No queremos apartarte de tus otros invitados, Jeremy y yo ya conocemos a los demás.

Se alejaron del brazo y Candy buscó por la habitación.

-No puedo creer que haya venido con ella.

-¿A quién te refieres? ¿A Cynthia? ¿Quién es?

-Es mi secretaria, la muy traidora. Hola, ¿qué tal?, -saludó a alguien de quien no recordaba el nombre.

-Creía que la idea era venir a demostrarles a todos lo buenos amigos que son.

-Calla, Jeremy. Odio cuando hablas en ese tono tan razonable.

-Lo siento. Dame un momento, ya se me ocurrirá alguna tontería.

Pasearon por el salón sonriendo pero sin pararse a hablar. Candy no hacía más que preguntarse dónde estaría Albert.

-Los tengo -dijo Jeremy-. La verdad es que ella no es nada atractiva.

-Es muy joven -contestó Candy-. Todo la entusiasma.

-Justo lo que pensaba, una chica sin personalidad. Me la presentarás de todos modos, ¿no?

-¿Quieres conocerla? ¿Por qué?

-No sé, supongo que por pura perversidad.

En ese momento vio a Albert. O quizá él la había visto a ella primero y su mirada atrajo su atención. Se quedó mirándolo helada. ¿Sería siempre así calda vez que lo viera, se preguntó, o conseguiría acostumbrarse al deseo de correr a su lado y pedirle que le dejara estar con él el tiempo que él quisiera?

-Así que ése es Albert, ¿no? -susurró Jeremy en su oído.

-Sí -contestó obligándose a mirar a otro lado-, ¿cómo lo has adivinado?

-Enfréntate a ello, Candy, lo amas. Lo sabes, y además cualquiera que haya estado observándolos lo sabe también.

-Te equivocas, lo odio.

Jeremy deslizó una mano por su cintura y se inclinó hacia su oído:

-Tú sigue pensándolo porque ya se acercan -murmuró.

No tuvo ni un segundo para pensar. Albert estaba delante de ella agarrado del brazo de Cynthia.

-Hola Candy.

Sólo de verlo se le secaba la boca y el corazón le latía rompiéndole el pecho. No podía mirar a Cynthia, y menos aún mantener una conversación normal. Pero Jeremy le sacó del apuro ofreciéndole la mano a Albert y presentándose.

-Tú debes de ser Albert. Yo soy Jeremy.

Albert se quedó mirándolo con dureza. Finalmente estrechó su mano.

-Jeremy, espera, déjame recordar. ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes? Creo que me dieron unos pantalones de pijama tuyos cuando estuvimos en casa de los O´Brien, en Tahoe.

-¿En serio? Debo confesar que no los he echado de menos, pero me alegro de que hayan tenido alguna utilidad.

-No eran exactamente lo que yo hubiera esperado ponerme en mi noche de bodas pero lo cierto es que nada de mi matrimonio con Candy ha sido tal y como yo esperaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Un silencio pesado se apoderó de ellos, Entonces Jeremy se volvió hacia Cynthia.

-Y tú debes de ser Cynthia. ¿Te gusta la fiesta?

A Jeremy le gustaba suavizar las situaciones tensas. Era una bella persona. Quizá demasiado, la verdad. ¿No podría intentar ser un poco menos amable? Sobre todo con Cynthia que, probablemente, se dijo, le habría echado el ojo a Albert desde el principio.

-Sí, es una fiesta magnífica, y la casa es una mansión. ¿Habías visto alguna vez algo tan grande?

Albert y Jeremy sonrieron a Cynthia con indulgencia.

-Sí -contestó -, seguro que muchas veces. Sin ir más lejos la suya.

Cynthia se quedó atónita. Jeremy, que conservaba una mano sobre su cintura, la pellizcó, pero ella no lo miró. De modo que su comportamiento no era el de una primera esposa que trata amistosamente a su ex, ¿no era eso? Bueno, se dijo a sí misma, no tenía ganas de ser amable. Más bien todo lo contrario. Entonces Jeremy la soltó y se dirigió a Cynthia.

-Sabes, creo que ellos dos tienen cosas que discutir, ¿por qué no vamos tú y yo a explorar el buffet?

-Jeremy, ¿qué haces? -protestó Candy.

-Te ayudo a demostrar que han roto amistosamente. Cynthia y yo volveremos enseguida.

Candy los observó desaparecer entre la multitud. Algunas personas volvieron la vista en su dirección, unos con discreción y otros sin disimular su curiosidad. Jeremy tenía razón. Tenía que aparentar que Albert y ella seguían siendo amigos. Se volvió para mirarlo.

-Quizá Jeremy no sea una apuesta muy segura para tus planes matrimoniales -se adelantó Albert a decir-. Parece que no puede apartar la vista de Cynthia.

Candy apretó los dientes. Aquel comentario casi le hizo olvidar que lo amaba.

-Puedes guardarte tu sarcasmo, Jeremy es un viejo y querido amigo.

-¿Si? Bueno, creo que es más valiente que yo.

-Desde luego, tiene muchas buenas cualidades de las que tú careces.

-Si? ¿Y cuáles pueden ser? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño y poniendo el dedo índice sobre su barbilla fingiendo absurdamente que le preocupaba esa cuestión-. La mansión, supongo, y la cuenta corriente. Una vez que te hayas casado puedes dar tus propias fiestas y salir en las crónicas de sociedad.

-Si crees que me preocupan esas cosas es que no me conoces en absoluto.

-Sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti. No eres más que una contradicción y un problema para cualquier hombre.

Había personas mirándolos. Sonrió y los saludó y casi todos apartaron la vista inmediatamente. Mantuvo la sonrisa y se volvió a Albert.

-Hazme un favor y guárdate tu hostilidad unos minutos -dijo en voz baja-. Quizá de esa manera podamos parecer amigos. Era a eso a lo que veníamos, ¿recuerdas?

Albert se inclinó hacia ella y dijo suavemente:

-Hablemos claramente, Candy. Yo no soy el único hostil. Una cosa es que te lances contra mí y otra muy distinta que te comportes así con Cynthia. Ella ha venido sólo para hacerte un favor.

-¿Para hacerme un favor? ¿Crees que soy tonta?

-Estás celosa.

-Y tú eres ridículo.

-No lo creo -contestó acercándose a ella.

Se acercó tanto que tenía que retirarse para mirarlo. Era peligroso estar tan cerca. Había sobrepasado esa distancia critica más allá de la cual no podía resistirse a la atracción que sentía por él y que la obligaba a correr a sus brazos.

-Magnífico, Candy -dijo con voz ronca-. Cuando me miras de ese modo creo que me vuelves loco.

¿Por qué, se preguntó, por qué tenía que amarlo? Su vida antes era sencilla. Necesitaba alejarse de él antes de que se le olvidara que él no la amaba, que no la quería para siempre.

-Realmente no creo, que corras tanto peligro -contestó dando un paso atrás y tropezando con alguien.

-Lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta. Era con Deborah con quien había tropezado.

-Ha sido culpa mía -dijo Deborah sonriendo. Tenía que haberte avisado de que me acercaba pero no estaba segura de que fueras a oírme.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Al menos eso la rescataría. Quizá pudiera librarse de Albert dejándolo con ella para irse a casa.

-Sí, hay mucho ruido aquí. Albert, ¿conoces a Deborah, verdad?

Albert sonrió.

-Sí, nos conocemos. Y tengo que decir que lamento mucho oír que estáis en proceso de divorcio. Sé que me van a decir que no es asunto mío pero, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que se reconcilien?

-Sí, hay una posibilidad muy clara -contestó Albert.

Candy se quedó mirándolo. No comprendía por qué había dicho eso, iba a arruinar todo su plan.

-Me alegro mucho -contestó Deborah-. ¿Saben? Creo que no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de que entre ustedes sigue habiendo una química, ¿comprenden, no?

-Somos amigos, Deborah, eso es todo -intervino Candy.

Deborah comenzaría de un momento a otro a extender nuevos rumores.

-Bueno, es un buen comienzo -contestó-. ¿Han considerado la posibilidad de ir a un consultorio matrimonial?

-No, no lo hemos hecho -dijo Albert-, pero quizá lo hagamos.

-No creo que eso cambiara las cosas -añadió Candy deprisa.

-Nunca se sabe -contestó Deborah uniendo sus manos.

Albert la agarró y sonrió. El calor de su contacto subía por su brazo como si fuera electricidad.

-Creo que Deborah tiene razón, Candy. Vayámonos de aquí y hablemos. Nos disculpas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, no se preocupen por mí.

Albert tiró de ella a través de la multitud. Trató de soltarse pero él la agarraba fuerte sin dejar de caminar. No quería ir con él. Se suponía que se estaban divorciando, no reconciliando.

Siguió tirando de ella hasta que encontró un rincón entre el vestíbulo y la cocina. No era un lugar muy íntimo pero era mejor que el salón. Paró y se dio la vuelta para mirarla sin soltarla. No iba a dejarla marchar. Esa vez no. Ella lo miró con expresión de reproche.

-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?

-Intento conservar el juicio.

-Pues no lo estás haciendo muy bien, ¿sabes? Estás actuando como un loco -dijo tratando de soltarse con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Él agarró entonces esa mano también y las sujetó ambas contra su pecho. Quizá si sentía cómo latía su corazón se calmaría.

-Me vuelves loco, Candy. Sólo verte me deslumbra y no sé ni dónde estoy ni qué hago, sólo sé que te deseo.

-Deberíamos volver a la fiesta.

-No, tenemos que aclarar esta situación. No quiero que te separes de mí. Dime qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes conmigo.

-¡Oh, Albert! exclamó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. ¡No, por favor, no!

-¿No qué? ¿Que no te desee tanto que creo que voy a arder?

-Es sólo deseo, se te pasará.

-¿Lo crees? -dijo tirando de ella para acercarla más-. ¿Se te ha pasado a ti? Porque sé que tú me deseas tanto como yo. ¿Es que no sentirías nada si te beso ahora?

Sus ojos se endulzaron como siempre le ocurría cuando quería que la besara. Lo deseaba. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Candy no trató de apartarse ni de luchar. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? se dijo, después de todo le había dicho que lo amaba. Eso significaba que tenía algún derecho sobre ella. Entonces oyó voces en el vestíbulo, y luego una sola voz llamándola a ella.

-¿Candy?

-¡Jeremy! -gritó Candy soltándose.

Jeremy llegó hasta el rincón donde se habían refugiado. Sus ojos iban alternativamente de Candy a Albert.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó ofreciéndole una mano como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella.

-Sí, está bien -gruñó Albert dando un paso hacia él.

Entonces Candy escapó.

-Llévame a casa. Quiero ir a casa.

-Ahora mismo, Candy -contestó Jeremy agarrándola de los hombros.

-Yo te llevaré -se ofreció Albert-. Déjame que te lleve yo.

Pensaba hacerlo, desde luego, pero sólo después de pegarle un puñetazo a aquel tipo.

-No. Jeremy me llevará.

Albert se paró en seco. Se sentía como si acabaran de darle un puñetazo en el pecho. ¿Qué podría causarle ese dolor sino el amor?

-Candy, espera -dijo siguiéndola hasta el vestíbulo. Tuvo que oírlo, pero no paró-. No te vayas. Te quiero...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Lindas, este es el penúltimo capítulo.**

**Espero que con este capítulo comprendan la actitud "bipolar" de Candy, jajaja, como algunas chicas comentaron. Solo quiere que Albert le diga que se quiere casar, o estar con ella porque la ama. Mmm, creo que en lo personal, yo también querría eso. Ustedes, ¿qué opinan?**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Farsa Matrimonial**

**Capítulo 11**

**Adaptación por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

Albert masticó el último trozo de donut y dio un sorbo de café.

¿Sabes? -le dijo al chico rubio de detrás de la barra-, éste es el único establecimiento de donuts que he encontrado abierto en la ciudad a estas horas.

-Sí, es por la situación -contestó el chico-. Cerca del hospital y de la parada de autobuses.

Había estado conduciendo no sabía ni siquiera cuántas horas en medio de la oscuridad, y al entrar en el local con las luces fluorescentes pensó que necesitaba gafas de sol. Debía de ser a aquello a lo que la gente se refería cuando hablaba de la cruda realidad.

Era el único cliente. Estaba solo y así era como se sentía. Eso sí que era real.

-Dame otro par de donuts y otro café, ¿quieres?

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo dices?

-¿Sabes cuántas calorías del porcentaje de cada uno de estos bollos se convierten en grasas?

-¿Y tú, quién eres, el ministro de sanidad?

-No todo el mundo sabe lo mala que es esta alimentación para la salud.

Aquel chico no podía tener más de diecisiete o dieciocho años, y no parecía que se alimentara precisamente de lo que servía a los clientes.

-Escucha, dame lo que te he pedido y sin sermones.

El chico lo hizo y él comenzó a comer de nuevo. Desde luego aquel donut no le sabia tan bien como el primero.

-¿Les hablas así a todos los clientes que entran sólo a mí?

-Oigo a muchas enfermeras y médicos del hospital que vienen aquí a tomar algo y hablan de mucha gente con ataques cardíacos.

-Bueno, normalmente no como así. Es sólo que la mujer a la que amo me ha dejado esta noche para irse con otro tipo -¿por qué estaba haciendo confidencias a un extraño? Las palabras salían de su boca sin poder evitarlo. -Es un tipo rico y atractivo, un tipo con el que solía salir. Pero ella quiere casarse conmigo, me lo ha dicho. Sólo que yo lo estropeé un poco. Bueno, lo estropeé todo. No lo sabía, no me daba cuenta de cuánto la quería.

Tenía que dejar de hablar, tenía que parar o se pondría a llorar. Bebió café.

-Lo siento, pero no te tomes la revancha con tu cuerpo. No sé qué decirte. Yo no soy ningún experto en relaciones de pareja.

-¿Y eso por qué? Eres joven.

-No tengo tiempo. Quiero decir que no tengo tiempo para una relación seria. Por las mañanas estudio el bachiller. Necesito conseguir una beca para ir a la universidad y luego necesitaré mantenerla hasta que termine la carrera y la especialización y consiga mi primer trabajo seguro. No creo que pueda plantearme nada serio hasta dentro de por lo menos ocho años.

Albert se quedó mirándolo. Él había hablado exactamente igual hacía catorce años. Tampoco había tenido tiempo. Y una vez que tuvo su primer empleo lo más importante había sido avanzar, seguir adelante mudándose de una ciudad a otra. Seguir adelante, pensó, eso había sido lo único importante hasta ese momento. Hasta Candy. El tiempo se le escapaba.

-Escúchame -dijo Albert-. Yo pensaba como tú. No te engañes. Crees que vas hacia adelante, pero sólo vas de un lugar a otro.

-Sí, sí, claro, lo que tú digas -contestó el chico dando un paso atrás-. ¿Pero por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

-¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a tu novia? Quizá haya cambiado de opinión con respecto al otro tipo.

-Crees que no lo he intentado? He estado en su apartamento tres veces esta noche y no me ha contestado. Quizá esté pasando la noche con...

-Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿darte por vencido?

Albert se quedó mirándolo. Tenía razón. Estaba actuando como un fracasado, pero no se había dado por vencido ni pensaba hacerlo. No hasta que no encontrara la forma de contarle a Candy cómo se sentía, no hasta que no la convenciera de que se casase con él.

-No me voy a dar por vencido. Voy a pedir ayuda.

* * *

Albert se acomodó en el sillón y miró las caras atónitas de Mary y Warren O´Brien. Los había sorprendido bastante encontrárselo a primeras horas de la mañana sentado en las escaleras de su puerta, pero la historia real sobre su matrimonio debía parecerles ya algo insólito.

-¿Entonces estás tratando de decimos que ni siquiera conocías a Candy antes de la boda de Patty? -preguntó Mary.

-Exacto.

Mary miró significativamente a Warren. Qué significaba esa mirada era algo difícil de decir, pero Warren pareció comprenderla porque asintió dos veces. Esperaba una respuesta, necesitaba su ayuda, y la necesitaba de inmediato.

-Sé que es un shock y que deben de estar molestos por lo de Patty pero...

-No estoy molesta en absoluto por lo de Patty -lo interrumpió Mary.

- ¿No?

-Patty por lo general actúa de una manera impulsiva, siempre he esperado que se fugara para casarse. Por eso es por lo que me sorprendió tanto que fuera Candy la que lo hiciera. No es propio de ella, a menos, claro está, que... -se interrumpió y volvió a mirar significativamente a Warren.

Albert agarró impaciente el brazo del sillón. ¿A menos que qué? ¿A menos que se fugara para casarse con un rico dueño de una mansión como Jeremy? Sacudió la cabeza. No se había casado antes con él, y no lo haría en ese momento, no mientras él tuviera algo que decir.

-¿A menos que? -preguntó por fin.

-A menos que fuera contigo, claro -añadió Mary-. ¿Te encuentras bien, Albert? Pareces un poco tenso.

-Estoy bien -dijo automáticamente-. No, no estoy bien, necesito ayuda.

-Eso es lo que dijiste nada más llegar pero, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Quiero casarme con Candy.

Warren se relajó en su sillón y sonrió.

-Me alegro de oírlo. Eso me ahorra la molestia de tener que tomar otras medidas.

-No hace falta señor, le aseguro que no hace falta,-lo calmó Albert tragando.

-No te burles del chico, Warren, ya ves cómo la quiere. ¿Y cuándo quieren casarse? Espero que esta vez no se fuguen.

-Por su aspecto yo diría que quiere casarse ahora mismo -dijo Warren sonriendo.

-Bueno, al menos necesito dos semanas -contestó Mary-. No puedo prepararlo todo en menos tiempo. ¿Pueden esperar dos semanas?

Albert los miró a ambos. Eran una gente encantadora, no podía imaginarse unos suegros mejores pero, ¿por qué, se preguntó, justo cuando más los necesitaba, resultaban tan exasperantes?

-No comprenden. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que quiero casarme con Candy pero ella no quiere ni hablar conmigo.

-Pero si acabas de decirnos que quería casarse contigo -dijo Warren.

-Sí, pero en ese momento yo no estaba preparado. Quiero decir que no me daba cuenta de cuánto la quería y le dije que no.

No podía imaginar nada más horrible que tener que excusarse ante los padres de Candy y contarles el daño que le había hecho.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Mary suavemente.

-Ahora sé que no puedo vivir sin ella. No quiero separarme de ella, nunca.

-Bueno, entonces... -se interrumpió Warren.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y a hacerse señas. Aquello fue suficiente para que explotara.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué? -casi gritó-. Diganme de una vez si piensan que tengo alguna posibilidad. No hacen más que intercambiar miradas, se comprenden muy bien pero yo no. He sido un estúpido y lo sé. Le he hecho daño. Tienen que haber visto su rostro. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pero diganme si me van a ayudar.

-Pero querido -contestó Mary-, por supuesto que te vamos a ayudar. Pensamos que eres encantador, lo pensamos desde el primer momento. ¿No es así, Warren?

-Cierto, pero lo que nosotros pensemos no tiene importancia.

-Sí, así es. Lo importante es lo que piense Candy. Y nosotros sabemos que te quiere -añadió Mary-. Por eso queríamos que fuera para siempre.

Albert miró a Mary. Juraría que ella era incapaz de decepcionarlo. Si ella decía que Candy lo amaba entonces era cierto. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Sentía que sus párpados se quemaban. Parpadeó. Por fin aquella sensación pasó.

-Tengo un plan -dijo.

* * *

Candy rodó por la cama. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Tenía que ser la señora Grady. No conocía a nadie más en el edificio que pudiera llamar a esas horas de la mañana en domingo. Quizá si no contestaba se iría. Cerró los ojos.

Seguían llamando. ¿Qué le importaba en realidad abrir o no? No iba a dormir, igual que no había Podido dormir horas atrás cuando se metió en la cama. Quizá se distrajera un poco con la señora Grady. Salió de la cama, se puso la bata y fue a abrir.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó a través de la puerta.

-Soy yo, tienes un paquete -gritó la señora Grady.

Justo lo que menos necesitaba, pensó, otro regalo de boda. Abrió la puerta. Albert estaba detrás de ella sin afeitar y con el traje arrugado. Su corazón se desbocó.

-Vete -dijo sin moverse ni cerrar la puerta.

-Sólo concédeme un minuto, Candy -rogó Albert.

-No debería haberle dejado usted entrar -le dijo a la señora Grady.

Ella se tomó el reproche a la ligera y sonrió.

-Tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer con estos regalos -dijo él enseñándole uno.

Candy dio un paso atrás como rechazando el paquete y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Albert había entrado en su apartamento.

-Estaré fuera por sí me necesita -dijo la señora Grady retirándose.

Candy cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

-Vaya guardaespaldas que tienes ahí -dijo con esa sonrisa que la desarmaba y que siempre utilizaba para salirse con la suya.

Seguramente había utilizado esa sonrisa con la señora Grady pero con ella, en esa ocasión, no le serviría. No se había pasado la noche en blanco pensando en cómo enfrentarse a él en el trabajo para que él mandara a paseo todas sus decisiones apareciendo por su apartamento.

-No tienes muy buen aspecto -dijo mirando su traje.

-Tú en cambio sí, me gustaría besarte -dijo mirándola a su vez.

Su mirada abrasaba la piel por donde pasaba. Aquello no le serviría, no le serviría en absoluto, se dijo. Se puso tensa y tendió la mano.

-Yo lo devolveré. ¿De quién es?

-Ése es el problema -contestó Albert dirigiéndose hacia el sofá y sentándose-. No lleva tarjeta ni dirección. Nada. Creo que deberíamos abrirlo juntos y decidir qué hacer con él.

Candy se sentó en una silla en el extremo contrario a él. Nada la persuadiría para que se sentara junto a él en el sofá, ni aunque él se apartara para dejarla espacio. Precisamente porque se apartaba no accedería. Habla pensado en aquella situación una y otra vez. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener cierta distancia. Algún día conseguiría superarlo, sólo tenía que empeñarse. Pero era difícil hacerlo cuando él estaba en la misma habitación mirándola con sus ojos oscuros de ese modo.

-Está bien, ábrelo. Veamos lo que es. Quizá la tarjeta esté dentro.

-De acuerdo.

Albert lo desenvolvió. Era un juego del Scrabble y además no estaba nuevo. Candy tomó la caja y abrió la tapa. Enseguida encontró un cuaderno de notas en el que ponía «Babble». Miró a Albert.

-Esto tiene que ser de Warren y Mary. Es el juego de la familia.

Tomó el cuaderno y miró las primeras páginas. -¿Así que éste es el famoso diccionario, no?

-¡Qué idea más encantadora regalarnos esto! -dijo Candy abrazando el cuaderno.

-Sí, el problema es, ¿qué hacemos con él?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Devolverlo?

-No creo que quieran que se lo devolvamos. No trae tarjeta. Creo que deberíamos considerarlo como una propiedad en común.

-Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna propiedad en común.

-Ahora sí -dijo él con suavidad.

Candy frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pretendía?

-No quiero discutir contigo, Albert.

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes qué? Me lo llevaré yo -dijo alcanzando la caja.

-No te lo llevarás. Este juego es de mi familia, yo lo guardaré -contestó ella tirando de la caja para quitársela.

-No creo que eso sea muy justo. A mí también me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Tú ya te sabes todas las palabras pero yo necesito el libro para poder aprendérmelas.

-Hazte tú tus malditas palabras. Yo lo guardaré -dijo metiendo el cuaderno en la caja y cerrándola.

-Creo que no eres muy razonable. Haremos una cosa. Nos lo jugaremos. El que gane se lo queda.

-Estás bromeando -rió.

-Créeme, si hay algo que no estoy haciendo desde luego es bromear -contestó serio.

-Pero si no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Te voy a machacar. Cuando jugamos la otra vez tenía más del doble de puntos que tú nada más empezar.

-Sí, pero en aquella ocasión yo me dejé ganar.

-Eso lo dices ahora.

-Si eso es lo que crees, entonces ahora no tendrás ningún problema para ganar. Vamos Candy, juguemos.

Candy dejó la caja sobre la mesa entre ambos y se reclinó sobre la silla. Aquello era una locura pero no podía dejar que se llevara el juego. Era impensable que Albert se lo llevara. Albert abrió la caja y puso el tablero sobre la mesa.

-Como tú juegas tan bien seguro que no te importa que empiece yo, ¿verdad? Me dará una pequeña ventaja -dijo agarrando la bolsa con las letras

-Resulta más ventajoso ser el segundo -contestó ella.

-Creo que en este caso te equivocas.

-Albert, escúchame. Voy a, ganarte por un margen muy amplio. Al menos date a ti mismo una oportunidad y déjame que sea yo la primera.

Alargó el brazo para quitarle la bolsa pero él no le hizo caso y sacó las fichas.

-Veamos qué tengo aquí -dijo mirando las letras-. Creo que puedo usarlas todas. En realidad son dos palabras pero eso encaja con las reglas del diccionario, ¿no?

Albert se inclinó y comenzó a desplegar sobre el tablero las fichas en horizontal mirando hacia ella. Candy leyó en voz alta las primeras cuatro letras.

-CASE.

-Espera a que termine.

Entonces colocó las que faltaban.

-CASE MONO -leyó ella-. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Poesía barata? ¿Qué significa?

-Candy, no me hagas esto -dijo mirándola más serio que nunca y ofreciéndole la bolsa de fichas.

-Está bien, está bien, acepto la palabra -respondió.

Tomó la bolsa pero las fichas no sonaban. Había algo dentro, pero no eran fichas.

-¿Qué es esto?

Abrió bien la bolsa y metió la mano. Tomó una cajita de terciopelo cuadrada. De pronto se le cayó la bolsa. Miró la caja y luego las letras del tablero de nuevo.

-CASEMONOS ¡Oh! -respiró.

Sintió que toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Su mirada se encontró con la de Albert.

-¿Es que no lo vas a abrirla? -preguntó.

No podía mirar a otra parte más que a él.

-Pero, ¿va en serio? ¿lo dices en serio?

Él se puso en pie rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Te amo, y eso significa que te pertenezco, ¿no es así? Quizá tú puedas vivir sin mí, pero yo no puedo seguir ni un minuto más sin ti. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

-Oh, Albert -contestó poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla.

Por fin podía tocarlo sin necesidad de retraerse o reprocharse nada a sí misma. Él agarró la cajita y sacó el solitario. Tuvo que apartar la mano del dulce contacto de su mentón para que deslizara el anillo en su dedo.

-Oh, Albert -susurró de nuevo.

-Si no dices nada más que «Oh Albert» me vas a volver loco.

Ella rió pero fue incapaz de decir nada más.

-Lo digo en serio, Candy, tengo que saberlo. Y también Mary tiene que saberlo para empezar a planear la boda. Y supongo que al dueño de Shreves también le gustaría saber si ha merecido la pena abrir la joyería a las cinco de la madrugada para un cliente que estaba tan desesperadamente enamorado que no podía esperar hasta las diez.

-Te quiero -dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos.

Él no debía tener mucha estabilidad sobre sus rodillas porque perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo. Entonces él la hizo rodar y la atrapó bajo su cuerpo.

-Ahora estamos mucho mejor.

-Sí -contestó ella rodeando su cuello con los brazos y atrayendo su cabeza.

Sus labios estaban a sólo unos pocos centímetros.

-Todavía no me has contestado.

Levantó la cabeza para besarlo y volvió a bajarla, sus labios seguían a una distancia torturadora.

-Primero contéstame -dijo él.

-Sí, sí, y mil veces sí.

-Sólo necesito uno, gracias -dijo besándola al fin. Y sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso y afortunado del universo, ya no tendría que fingir más. Al fin serían marido y mujer…de verdad...

**FIN**

* * *

**Misión cumplida! Hemos terminado esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Y ahora si agradecimientos a título personal. Gracias a ti, que me leíste y no dejaste ningún comentario.**

**Y gracias a: ( el orden de los nombres aparecerá conforme fui recibiendo sus rev)**

**Clau Ardley: El primer review que recibió esta historia y que continua haciéndolo. Tenías razón, cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo, y nuestro wero es el claro ejemplo. Después de odiar el matrimonio, al último se le quemaban las habas!**

**comolasaguilas40:Que bueno que te gustó la historia! Espero que hayas podido seguir leyendo.**

**Gatita Andrew: Amiguita, creo que toooodas queremos que nos diga que nos ama y casarnos con él. Pero para que veas que buena soy, te lo presto un ratito. **

**Flor Fritzenwald: Ya viste que Albert se dio cuenta justo a tiempo. Creo que quiso azul celeste y sí le costó. Por poco y hace que se suban los niveles de triglicéridos y le dé un infarto con tantas donas! Lo bueno que tenía al ministro de salud a su lado.**

**sayuri1707: Ya viste lo que pasó chica! Y espero que te haya gustado.**

**CaroClarf: Sí Albert es un lindo y hermoso sueño.**

**Maxima: jajaja, no pude evitar reírme con tu comentario, ya veo que eres demasiado parcial. Pero no importa, creo que en el caso de Albert, yo soy igual. ¿Quien no? Con semejante ejemplar de hombre!**

**Remiel22: Me da gusto que aunque no tengas la costumbre de leer adaptaciones, me hayas hecho el honor de leer esta. Gracias!**

**Blackcat2010: Tienes razón, ¿cómo no amarlo a él? Todas, absolutamente todas, lo deseamos!**

**Faby Andley: Espero que te siga gustando el capítulo. Y gracias por estar pendiente de las actualizaciones.**

**Mayra Exitosa: El que espera desespera, y para que la espera no fuera tan desesperante, y tú no estuvieras ansiosa, creo que lo publiqué más temprano que otros días. Espero que te haya gustado!**

**JENNY: Claro! El amor está en el aire. Y lo bueno de todo es que se dieron cuenta y lo remediaron!**

**Melisa Andrew: Por fin definieron sus sentimientos, y ¡se van a casar! ¡Qué emoción!**

**mary olvera: Linda, traté de actualizar los capítulos fluidamente, en especial porque al tratarse de una adaptación, no es el mismo trabajo, que el escribir una historia. Es decir, es mucho más sencillo. La publiqué para no dejarlas mucho tiempo sin nada qué leer, mientras trabajo con mis historias. Espero que no te haya decepcionado.**

**Laila: Creo que todas coincidimos contigo, si Candy se hace del rogar, nosotras obviamente no!**

**Y de nuevo, gracias, publico, gracias(una vez más, como dice mi gato amado). Me despido de esta historia. Y nos seguimos leyendo en las otras.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
